Lehre Mich!
by Nachdenklich
Summary: Sie musste ihn verführen, wenn er sie erst mal  geküsst hatte dann verliebte er sich bestimmt in sie. Bunny lief wie eine Tomate an. Aber wie bringt man jemanden dazu ihn zu küssen? Sie zuckte zusammen. Wie küsste man überhaupt.
1. Chapter 1

Lehre mich

Eine Mixtur aus Romantik, Erotik und Humor - Mamoru & Usagi

Zu dieser Geschichte

Es ist eine Alternative in der Sailor Moon seit zwei Jahren mit den anderen Kriegerinnen Mars, Merkur, Jupiter und Venus gegen Dämonen kämpft. Ohne je gegen das Königreich des Dunklen oder anderen Angetreten zu sein noch irgendetwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit erfahren zu haben.

So jetzt viel Spaß. ^^

Bunny wachte schweißgebadet, aus einem Albtraum auf. Sie machte ihre Nachttischlampe an und starrte zur Uhr. *Mist* dachte Sie sich. Seit nunmehr einer Woche plagte sie immer der gleiche Traum. Jedes Mal befand sie sich in einem Rosengarten umgeben von wunderschönen und unzähligen Rosen. Der Duft war atemberaubend, sie sank auf ihre Knie, darauf bedacht ihr langes weißes schönes Kleid nicht schmutzig zu machen und umfasste die Blüte einer Rose zart mit ihren Fingern und inhalierte ihren betörenden Duft. Sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und sah einen Mann der ihr die Hand reichte. Sie wusste nicht warum aber ein tiefes Gefühl der Zuneigung empfand sie zu ihm, obwohl sie ihn nicht kannte und sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, vertraute Sie ihm und ergriff seine Hand. Der Unbekannte zog sie zu einer innigen Umarmung an sich und sagte „Ich liebe Dich so sehr, heirate mich und mach mich zum Glücklichsten Mann dieses Universums". Entzückt von diesem Geständnis hauchte sie ein Einfaches ja und schon senkten sich seine Lippen auf die Ihrigen und sie teilten einen tiefen innigen Kuss. Bis dahin war der Traum eigentlich wunderschön doch dann begann er sich zu verändern. Im Nächsten Augenblich hörte sie eine Explosion und überall war Feuer. Irgendjemand schrie „Sie greifen an!" Bunny blickte zu dem Unbekannten und musste mit ansehen wie ein Schwert durch seinen Körper gerammt wurde. „NEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" schrie Bunny und im nächsten Augenblich schreckte sie auch jedes Mal aus ihrem Traum hoch. Sie wusste weder wer der Unbekannte war noch wer sie Angegriffen hatte, geschweige denn was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte.

Seit nunmehr zwei Jahren war sie Sailor Moon, vielleicht hatte sie in letzter Zeit zu viele Dämonen bekämpft oder …tja oder es lag daran das sie seit zwei Jahren unglücklich verliebt war. In wen? In ihren strahlenden Ritter, der ihren Popo immer wieder aus der Patsche zog. Immer wenn sie gegen einen Dämonen kämpfte und sie sich, wie es ihre Art war in eine ausweglose, gefährliche Situation hineinmanövriert hatte, kam eine wunderschöne Rose angeflogen. Dann blickte Sie auf und da war er, Tuxedo Kamen, groß, breitschultrig, wunderschöne dunkelblaue Augen, muskulös, kurzum verdammt gutaussehend. Bunny seufzte, sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance bei ihm. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah brachte sie kaum ein Wort hervor, geschweige denn sie würde einen vernünftigen Satz hinbekommen. Vielleicht quälte sie deshalb ihr Unterbewusstsein, damit sie sich ihn endlich aus dem Kopf schlug, weil es sowieso kein Glückliches Ende für sie geben würde oder besser er sie niemals wollen würde. Das Problem ist nur das es für solch eine Warnung schon zu spät war. Er war der Erste Gedanke den Sie hatte wenn sie aufstand und der letzte den sie hatte bevor sie einschlief, in letzter Zeit war es besonders extrem geworden wie sie selber fand. Aber wie sollte sie ihn dazu bringen sich in sie auch zu verlieben, wenn sie ihn nicht mal ansprechen konnte. Sie wollte ihn so sehr und wenn sie nicht aufpassen würde, würde ihn ihr Sailor Mars vor der Nase weg schnappen. Die sabberte schon jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah und hatte Herzchen in den Augen. Was sollte sie nur machen. Sie trank einen Schluck kaltes klares Wasser und Schalltete die Nachttischlampe wieder aus, sie wollte wenigsten noch ein bisschen schlaf finden. Es sollte ein langer Tag werden.

Natürlich hatte sie wieder einmal verschlafen, wodurch sie gezwungen wurde in einem Affenzahn durch die Straßen zu sausen nur um festzustellen das sie nicht schnell genug war und trotzdem viel zu spät kam. Jetzt stand sie da vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers. Frau Haruna ihre Lehrerin hatte sie zur Strafe wieder einmal vor die Tür gesetzt. Warum hatte sie auch den Wecker nicht gehört, wie sollte Tuksedo Kamen sich je in solch ein Mädchen verlieben, sie kam zu spät, war total tollpatschig und. Weiter kam sie nicht sich im Selbstmitleid zu suhlen denn ihr kam eine Idee. Sie musste ihn verführen, wenn er sie erst mal geküsst hatte dann verliebte er sich bestimmt in sie. Bunny lief wie eine Tomate an. Aber wie bringt man jemanden dazu ihn zu küssen? Sie zuckte zusammen. Wie küsste man überhaupt. Klar sie hatte Filme gesehen aber war das das gleiche? Noch dazu sah er so aus als ob er vier Jahre älter war als sie, sicher hatte er schon Erfahrung im Küssen. Wie sollte sie es fertig bringen ihn so zu Küssen das es einzigartig ist? Sie stopfte sich ihr Pausenbrot in den Mund und mümmelte gedankenverloren daran.

„Usagi Tsukino was denkst du was du da machst!" brüllte Frau Haruna die sie wieder ins Klassenzimmer hereinholen wollte. Angesprochene zuckte zusammen „Tschuldigung"

Der Schultag zog sich wie Kaugummi, Bunny war die ganze Zeit abwesend gewesen selbst in der großen Mittagspause, wo sie eigentlich immer damit beschäftigt ist Makotos selbstgemachte Leckereien zu futtern. Ihre Freundinnen machten sich natürlich sorgen und schleppten sie nach der Schule in ihr Stammlokal Schrägstrich Spielhalle, ins Crown, schließlich wussten sie das nichts Bunnys Laune besser hebt wie ein Schokoladenmilchschake gebracht von ihrem Lieblings Barkeeper.

Die mechanischen Schiebetüren surrten und die vier Freundinnen gingen in Richtung Tresen, wo auch schon ein gut gelaunter Motoki ihnen zuwinkte.

„Hey Motoki machst du uns, vier Schokoladenmilchschakes" sagte Minako laut „und bei Bunny ihrem bitte ganz ganz viel Schokoladeneis." etwas leiser zu Motoki der fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

Motoki brachte ihnen ihre Bestellung. Bunny nahm ihren Shake gierig entgegen, vielleicht lenkte es sie ja etwas ab.

„Gott Odango Atama du atmest das süße Zeug ja nur so ein, bald wirst du durch die Gegend rollen und nie einen Jungen abkriegen." sagte Mamoru der grinsend hinter ihr stand in freudiger Erwartung ihr in ihre funkelnden Augen sehen zu können und sich ihre Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen zu lassen. Der Höhepunkt seines Tages wie er fand.

Doch er wurde zutiefst enttäuscht als sie sich umdrehte und sich tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Er wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

Sie wollte ihm sagen Baka-Idiot! Aber er hatte ja recht wenn sie fett werden würde, dann würde sich Tuksedo Kamen garantiert nicht in sie verlieben. Sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht, sie musste hier raus. Bunny schob sich an Mamoru vorbei der sie Leichenblass anstarrte und rannte aus dem Crown.

„Jetzt bist du aber endgültig zu weit gegangen Mamoru!" fauchte Minako

„Sie war den ganzen Tag sowieso schon so schlecht gelaunt" meinte Makoto und legte Minako eine Hand auf die Schulter, die wütend ihre geballte Faust gegen Mamoru erhob.

„Ich…aber ich…das …macht ihr doch sonst auch nichts aus…ich meine ähm…." stotterte Mamoru der immer noch Geschockt über Bunnys verhalten war.

„Du solltest hinter ihr hinterher und dich bei ihr entschuldigen!" meinte nun Motoki ruhig. Diese Streitereien gingen ihm gehörig auf die Nerven und heute hatte Mamoru anscheinend den Bogen überspannt. Er mochte Bunny, das wusste Motoki umso unerklärlicher war es für ihn, warum er sie immer bis ins Mark beleidigen musste. Nun gut sie war in der Hinsicht auch kein Engel, sie beleidigte ihn auch immer recht fleißig und vor allem Lautstark. Aber so verletzt hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Ich denke nicht das sie mir zuhören wird…ich..uhm…" faselte Mamoru

„Dann wirst du sie eben zwingen dir zuzuhören! Ist mir egal wie aber du bringst Bunny wieder her!" sagte Motoki streng

Mamoru sah seinen besten Freund an so wütend hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen „Okay" sagte er schließlich und machte sich auf dem Weg um Bunny zu suchen.

„Und wehe du kommst ohne sie!" brüllte Minako ihm noch hinterher.

Mamoru trottete die Straßen entlang und hielt Ausschau nach ihr. Bis er beschloss in den Park zu gehen. Einmal hatte er sie hier über den Haufen gerannt. Er konnte sich noch gut an das darauffolgende Wortgefecht erinnern. Ein grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, das aber einem Seufzen Platz machen musste.*Was ist bloß mit ihr los? Sonst hätte sie mir doch ihr „Mamoru-Baka!" an den Kopf geknallt und alle Beschimpfungen die ihr eingefallen wären. Aber warum reagiert sie heute so anders? Sie sah so traurig aus, dieser Blick, er zerreißt mir das Herz*

Er fand sie auf einer Schaukel sitzend, mit ihren Füßen spielte sie nachdenklich im Sand. Mamoru musste grinsen wie sie so niedlich da saß und wie ein kleines Kind schmollte. Kurzerhand setzte er sich in die Schaukel neben ihr, sie sah ihn aber nicht an, selbst als er sich räusperte war der Sand unter ihren Füßen interessanter als er.

„Hör mal Odan…Usagi….was ich vorhin gesagt habe das tut mir leid." Sagte er

„Okay" sagte sie abwesend

Mit dieser Antwort war er nicht zufrieden, sie sah ihn ja nicht mal an „Es tut mir wirklich leid, vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe!"

„Das kann ich nicht!"meinte sie trocken und Mamoru gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Sie sollte ihn Anschreien, ihm ihre schlimmsten Beleidigungen die sie kannte an den Kopf werfen, aber um Himmels willen wieder mit ihm reden. *Oh Gott was hab ich nur getan sie wird sich nie wieder mit mir streiten, geschweige denn beachten. Nein das darf nicht sein!"

„Bitte vergiss es! Ich werde es wieder gut machen. Du darfst dir etwas Wünschen! Egal wie Groß oder Teuer es ist!" meinte er nun verzweifelnd

Sie sah ihn an, an seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen dass er ehrlich zu ihr war. *Vielleicht kann er mir helfen* schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und wurde im Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate. Schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf, sagte „Worum ich dich bitten würde, würdest du sowieso nicht machen!" und schaute wieder zu ihren Füßen.

Hatte er gerade richtig gesehen wurde sie rot? Nein das hatte er sich nur eingebildet. Oder?

„Bitte mich und ich sage dir ob ich ihn erfülle" meinte er

Bunny überlegte eine Weile fasste jedoch genug Mut um zu sagen „Bring mir bei wie ich einen Mann verführen kann." Sie sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an.

Er schluckte er sollte was? „Wie meinst du das?"

„Es gibt da diesen Mann, er ist einfach so toll und gutaussehend. Aber er beachtet mich kaum…."

*Meint sie mich? Das kann nicht wahr sein! Sie findet mich toll? Die Erfüllung meiner Träume und sie gesteht sie mir gerade?*

„und jedes Mal wenn wir uns begegnen bekomme ich keinen Ton heraus." Sagte Bunny und seufzte

*Aus der Traum, war ja klar das sie mich niemals so sehen wird, wie auch ich bin immer gemein zu ihr, aber doch nur weil sie dann so süß aussieht*

„Aber wenn du mir zeigst wie ich ihn verführen kann dann währe ich der Glücklichste Mensch auf dieser Erde" sagte sie und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

Mamoru biss sich auf die Lippen in seinem inneren fand ein erbitterter Kampf statt.

*Ich soll es ihr zeigen? Wie soll ich den das..Oh Gott. Weiß sie denn nicht das ich genauso viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen habe wie sie? Oh Gott. Das kann ich doch nicht machen oder? Aber warum nicht, schließlich will sie es ja und ich wäre echt dumm so kurz vor der Erfüllung meiner Schlaflosen Nächte nein zu sagen. Ach scheiße so will ich aber das doch nicht ich liebe sie doch*

„Okay" sagte er schließlich

Bunny sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an „Wirklich und es bleibt unter uns?"

Er nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

„Oh Dankeschön Mamoru" und warf sich in seine Arme.

Er genoss es sie zu halten zwang sich aber kühl und emotionslos rüberzukommen „Es wird aber nichts bedeuten und ich werde auch nicht mit dir schlafen!"

„Nein das wird es nicht, wir hassen uns doch" sagte sie mit einem grinsen und strahlte ihn an, er musste schlucken sie hasste ihn also, aber was hatte er auch erwartet, nach seinem Benehmen.

Er schob sie von sich „Gut dann fangen wir Morgen an, bei mir nach direkt nach der Schule" sagte er zu ihr.

„Okay, wo wohnst du eigentlich?" fragte Bunny, Momoru gab ihr eine Visitenkarte von sich.

„Ach ja und geh wieder ins Crown sonst machen sich deine Freundinnen sorgen." Sagte Mamoru und ging

Bunny war überglücklich, bald würde Tuxedo Kamen sich in sie verlieben.

Als Mamoru in seinem Apartment ankam und seine Post auf die Kommode im Flur legte, wurde ihm die Tragweite seines Entschlusses erst einmal bewusst. Wie sollte er ihr etwas beibringen worin er selber unerfahren war? Klar okay er hatte schon die ein oder andere geküsst mehr aber auch nicht. Aber er wollte sie so gerne Glücklich machen, vielleicht verliebte sie sich ja, wenn er sich anstrengte, in ihn. Wie verführte Mann eine Frau? *Googeln*kam es ihm in den Sinn. In solchen Momenten liebte er das Internet und diesen Suchdienst. Schon für sein Studium hatte er so manche Wörter nachgeschlagen, man konnte ja schließlich nicht alles wissen. So schlug er sich die Nacht um die Ohren und googelte alles Mögliche zum Thema.

Sie eilte die Straßen entlang, warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet heute Nachsitzen. Endlich fand sie das Hochhaus in dem er Wohnte, völlig abgehetzt und nach Luft schnappend, klingelte sie Sturm.

„Oberster Stock" ertönte Mamorus genervte Stimme durch den Lautsprecher und öffnete ihr die Tür.

*Na das kann ja heiter werden wenn er jetzt schon so eine Gute Laune hat* dachte Bunny sich

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat sie den Aufzug und betätigte den Knopf für die oberste Etage. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich Gedanken gemacht. War es richtig ihn um seine Hilfe zu bitten? Klar als erstes hatte sie an Motoki gedacht er war nett und lieb, aber er hatte eine Freundin und der einzige der ihr dann noch einfiel mit Erfahrung war Mamoru. Bestimmt hatte er jeden Tag ne neue Flamme, bei seinem Aussehen, aber genau das brauchte sie doch jetzt Erfahrung. Außerdem hatte es Gepasst, es war wie vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass wenn der Streit gestern nicht gewesen wäre, sie ihn jemals gefragt hätte. Er könnte ihr sicher die nötige Erfahrung geben die sie Suchte ohne die Gefahr sich in ihn zu verlieben. Denn seine wir doch mal ehrlich, Mamoru sah zwar aus wie ein Traumprinz, benehmen tat er sich allerdings ihr gegenüber wie ein Arschloch.

Mamoru wurde langsam unruhig. Sie war sowieso schon zu spät und jetzt brauchte sie ewig um hier rauf zu gelangen. *Wie lange braucht man denn mit dem Fahrstuhl hier rauf? Sicher hat sie sich verlaufen^^*dachte er und freute sich diebisch sein Odango Atama zu sehen.

Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und Bunny befand sich auf einem Gang der zu einer Tür führte. Als sie direkt vor der Tür stand und klopfen wollte, wurde besagte auch schon aufgerissen, was sie geschockt zurückweichen ließ.

„Du bist zu spät!" sagte er in einen trockenen Ton und freute sich ihre Gemütswechsel zu beobachten.

War sie eben noch Geschockt gewesen, umso saurer war sie nun. Er brachte ihr Blut zum kochen. „Baka! Ich hätte fast nen Herzanfall bekommen!" spukte sie zornig

„Was! Ist das meine Schuld wenn du wieder Nachsitzen musstest? Jetzt komm rein und zeter hier nicht rum!" sagte er spitz und machte den Weg in seine Wohnung frei.

Sie funkelte ihn böse an, ging jedoch an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung. Seine Wohnung faszinierte sie, es war hier Mega ordentlich, wenn sie da an ihr chaotisches Zimmer dachte musste sie grinsen. Aber es wirkte hier auch sehr steril, nirgends waren Bilder von Freunden und die Wohnung wirkte eher auf sie wie eine Musterwohnung. Wie solche, die ein Makler Interessenten vorführen würde.

Mamoru stand eine Weile hinter ihr und beobachtete Sie. *Ob es ihr hier gefällt? Ob sie sich hier wohlfühlen könnte?* „Gefällt dir meine Wohnung?" fragte er sie geradeheraus.

Bunny sah ihn an und grinste „Ja aber es ist etwas zu ordentlich"

Er lachte „Ich bin mir sicher das änderst du ganz schnell!" er bis sich auf die Zunge als er ihren fragenden Blick sah *Da wahr Wohl der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken. Mist. Thema Wechsel…Ganz schnell*

„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Kaffee oder einen Tee?" fragte er, wartete jedoch nicht auf ihre Antwort und ging in die Küche. Verwundert folgte sie ihm.

„Und?" fragte er wohl wissend dass sie hinter ihm stand

„Hm? Oh klar. Tee wäre mir lieber." Sagte sie

Mamoru machte ihnen beiden Tee. Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch und tranken schweigend ihren Tee, ihnen beiden war die Situation ein bisschen unangenehm. Bunny fand als erste ihren Mut wieder „Was bringst du mir als erstes bei?" fragte sie

Er schluckte „Hör mal Bunny, ich weiß nicht ob die ganze Sache so eine gute Idee ist….weißt du" weiter kam er jedoch nicht den Bunny sprang schon auf „Ich wusste du würdest einen Rückzieher machen, bin ich denn so hässlich?" jammerte sie und wollte aus der Wohnung stürmen, sie war schon im Flur als sie am Handgelenk gepackt wurde. Sie sah mit Tränen verschleierten Augen hoch zu Mamoru, der sie im nächsten Augenblick in eine innige Umarmung zog. Nachdem sie einige Minuten in sein Hemd geschluchzt hatte, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig und er sah zu ihr hinunter. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und strich mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg.

Sie ließ es geschehen, sie sah einfach nur in seine tiefblauen Augen und versank darin. Es war ihr ein bisschen unheimlich nie hätte sie gedacht dass sie sich in seinen Armen so wohl fühlen würde.

Kurze Zeit später senkten sich instinktiv seine warmen feuchten Lippen auf den Ihrigen. Bunny seufzte ihr erster Kuss und er war wundervoll, ihre Lippen kribbelten wie wild. Er war so sanft, wie gehaucht und doch so intensiv. Benommen öffnete sie die Augen und lächelte. Mamoru konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, er hatte gerade die Frau geküsst in die er schon so lange verliebt war, aber nie zu hoffen gewagt hätte sie je Berühren zu dürfen oder gar zu küssen. Ihr Lächeln ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und er konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. Ja er wollte ihr alles geben, alles was er hatte, sein Herz, seinen Körper, seine Seele, es gehörte alles ihr wenn sie es nur wollen würde.

Sie legte ihre kleinen Hände in seinen Nacken und zog seine Lippen wieder zu ihren, sie wollte mehr, mehr von ihm, mehr von diesem berauschenden Gefühl, einfach mehr. Ihm einfach nah sein, sein Geruch betörte sie, machte sie benommen. Sie versuchte in diesen Kuss all ihr augenblickliches Verlangen hineinzustecken. So überrascht er auch über ihre Initiative war, er stieg sofort darauf ein. Diesmal Küsste er sie etwas Leidenschaftlicher, nicht zu sehr um sie nicht zu erschrecken, er strich mit seiner Zunge leicht über ihren Mund und bat um Einlass, denn sie ihm nur zu gern gewährte. Ihre beiden Zungen spielten miteinander, sie umkreisten sich, streichelten sich, neckten sich. Beide waren gefangen im Rausch ihrer Emotionen, ihr Spiel wurde leidenschaftlicher bis sie schließlich Luftholen mussten.

„Das war….so…"stammelte Bunny immer noch völlig außer Atem und sah ihm in seine Augen.

Er legte den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen „Geh jetzt und komm übermorgen wieder"

Sie sah ihn fragend an *Erst Übermorgen? Warum nicht Morgen?*. Das Gefühl der Enttäuschung unterdrückend sagte sie „Okay" drehte sich um und war auch schon aus der Tür.

Mamoru lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür, seufzte,* ich bin ja so am Arsch* und betrachtete eine verdächtige Beule in seiner Hose. Nicht nur das er sich jetzt sicher war das er sie liebte, nein er befürchtete das er sein Versprechen das er sich selbst gegenüber gegeben hatte, nicht mit ihr zu schlafen, nicht einhalten könnte. Jetzt brauchte er eindeutig eine kalte Dusche, im Internet hatten sie geschrieben das das wahre Wunder in so einem Fall bewirkt. Das war ihm echt noch nie passiert, naja gut Frühmorgens, da stand der kleine große Mann immer Appel, aber das passierte noch nie wenn er eine Frau geküsst hatte.

Bunny verstand die Welt nicht mehr, warum schmiss er sie jetzt raus? Und warum alles in der Welt konnten sie sich erst übermorgen sehen? Sie fasste sich an ihre Lippen sie prickelten und pulsierten immer noch heftig. Sie schmunzelte ihr erster Kuss, sie hatte ihren ersten Kuss gehabt und er war einfach unbeschreiblich schön. *Wer hätte gedacht das Mamoru-Baka so gut Küssen kann*. Beschwingt ging sie nach Hause, die Welt war für sie auf einmal durch und durch schön und sie freute sich auf Übermorgen.

In dieser Nacht schliefen Bunny und Mamoru so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Heute hatte sie es tatsächlich mal geschafft! Sie musste nicht Nachsitzen! Naja jedenfalls nur fünf Minuten, danach hatte wohl Frau Haruna noch was vor und entließ sie mit den Worten „Ach Bunny heut ist so ein schöner Tag! Los verschwinde schon" und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Zielstrebig machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Crown. Sie hatte sich mit ihren Freundinnen mal wieder zum Lernen verabredet.

Im Crown

„Ach komm schon Mamoru!" bat ihn Rai

„Nein ich habe heute keine Zeit versteh das doch!" sagte Mamoru ohne Rai auch nur anzusehen und nippte an seinem Kaffee. *Gott ist penetrant*

Motoki beobachte die beiden schon eine ganze Weile und wienerte zum hundertsten Mal den Tresen. Rai war sehr stur, das wusste er und sie würde nicht eher Ruhe geben bis sie ihren Willen hat. Allerdings hatte sein bester Freund, das einmalige Talent seine Verehrerinnen gekonnt zu ignorieren. *Jetzt fehlt nur noch Bunny und hier geht es rund* dachte sich Motoki und grinste.

Besagte betrat auch just in dieser Minute das Crown.

*Wenn man vom Teufel denkt* feixte Motoki innerlich und überlegte ob er die Salzstangen, die er vorsorglich unter dem Tresen gebunkert hatte, für ein Hundertjahre Ereignis, herausholen sollte. Oder sollte er sich doch lieber eine Schutzweste anziehen? Die drei auf einen Haufen ergab eine explosive Mischung.

Rai zerrte an einem von Mamorus Armen, so dass er gezwungen wurde sie anzusehen „Aber jeder Mensch muss doch auch mal was essen! Lass uns doch essen gehen heute Abend!"und sah ihn mit einem verführerischen Blick an.

„Rai ich.." weiter kam er jedoch nicht als er Bunny in den Augenwinkeln, mit verschränkten Armen, wutschnaubend hinter ihnen stehend sah. Er drehte sich sofort zu ihr und lächelte sie an. *Meine Rettung* dachte er sich.

Bunny sah sofort weg „Hallo Rai" sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin, bemüht ihren ärgerlichen Ton zu verbergen.

„Oh Hallo Odango Atama" sagte Rai

*Hat sie gerade meinen Spitznamen für Bunny benutzt?* Mamoru war entsetzt

„Hey Odango musstest du heute nicht nachsitzen?" fragte Mamoru und hoffte so Rai loszuwerden.

Bunny sah ihn eisig an und Mamoru gefror das Blut in den Adern. *Was ist denn jetzt los?* Mamoru war verwirrt, er sollte doch nichts verraten, also musste er sich doch den anderen Normal gegenüber ihr benehmen oder nicht? *Dieser Blick gefällt mir gar nicht*

„Sprich zu meiner Hand Mamoru Baka! Du bist ein Lügner!" sagte Bunny und wandte sich dann Rai zu „Richtest du den anderen bitte aus das ich nicht zum Lernen kommen kann" diese nickte nur.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch sie wurde am Handgelenk gepackt „Ich bin kein Lügner Odango!" sagte Mamoru aufgebracht

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schaute sie ihm in die Augen „Ach wirklich! Denk nochmal drüber nach Baka! Und jetzt lass mich sofort los!" brüllte sie ihn an, riss sich los und rannte aus dem Crown.

Hatte er da Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen? Warum? Es fiel im wie Schuppen von den Augen, er hatte ihr ja gesagt das er heute keine Zeit hatte. Aber er hatte die doch wirklich heute nicht. Warum hat sie dann so angepisst reagiert? War sie Eifersüchtig? Auf Rai? Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke.

„Was meinte sie Mamoru?" fragte Rai

„Was weiß ich denn! Frauenprobleme?" zuckte Mamoru mit den Schultern.

„So ich muss jetzt los!" sagte Mamoru und legte einen Geldschein auf den Tresen „Bis die Tage Kumpel" zu Motoki.

„Warte was ist denn nun mit dem Essen heute Mamoru?" fragte Rai.

„Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt dass ich keine Zeit habe für dich! Auch in Zukunft nicht versteh das endlich!" meinte Mamoru kühl und ging. Er musste unbedingt Bunny suchen und mit ihr reden. Er hatte auch schon so eine Ahnung wo er sie finden würde.

Bunny saß wie am Tag zu vor auf der Schaukel im Park, hier ging sie immer hin wen sie sich schlecht fühlte. Nur Warum fühlte sie sich auf einmal so schlecht? Als ob man ihr die Luft zum Atmen nehmen würde. Es konnte ihr doch egal sein mit wem er sich traf. Oder? Aber Rai war nun einmal ihre Freundin, sicher sie stritten sich, aber sie waren Freundinnen und Partnerinnen im Kampf gegen die Dämonen. Wenn Rai wirklich was mit Mamoru hatte, in ihn vielleicht sogar verliebt war dann konnte sie sich doch schlecht mit ihm weiter „lernen" wie sie es nannte. Das schlimmste war das er sie angelogen hatte. Warum hat er das getan? *Ich bin so sauer auf ihn*

Er hatte anscheinend den richtigen Riecher gehabt, da saß sie, wie gestern auf der Schaukel.

Etwas Großes, was ihr die Sonne nahm erweckte ihr Aufmerksamkeit, da war er. *Was macht der den Hier?*

„Sag mal Odango was zur Hölle ist in dich gefahren und mich als Lügner zu titulieren!" sagte Mamoru

„Du bist so ein Idiot! Du bist ein Lügner! ..und.. dann treffe ich dich im Crown wo… du dich zum Essen mit einer meiner besten Freundinnen verabredest!... Boah ich wusste ja das du ein Arschloch bist aber das du so ein großer Wiederling bist hätte ich nicht gedacht! Wie kannst du Rai nur so hintergehen!" sagte sie voller Wut, sprang von der Schaukel auf

Sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen schon stand er ganz dicht vor ihr, seine Augen funkelten wild, sie wollte ihn von sich stoßen er packte sie jedoch bei den Schultern „So denkst du also über mich ja! Erstens ich habe nichts mit Rai und werde es auch nie! Zweitens geht es dich eigentlich nichts an mit wem ich was habe! Wir sind nicht zusammen!" Mamoru kochte vor Wut wie konnte sie so etwas nur von ihm denken.

„Aber ….." stotterte Bunny und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien

„Was aber!" fauchte Mamoru

„Du hast mich angelogen! Du hast gesagt dass du keine Zeit hast! Und dann sehe ich dich im Crown gemütlich Kaffee trinken! So sieht nicht jemand aus der keine Zeit hat. Jetzt lass mich los du tust mir weh!" wimmerte sie, geschockt darüber ließ er sie los und sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schluchzte in ihre Hände.

Er schlang sofort zärtlich seine Arme um sie, was sie ein klein wenig zusammenzucken ließ.

„Weißt du ich muss gleich zur Arbeit und ich wollte noch vorher einen Kaffee trinken. Verzeih mir wenn ich dir weh getan habe" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr was ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ. *Konnte das sein? Konnte ich die Situation so falsch verstehen? Sollte ich ihm glauben?*Er fing an ihren Hals zu Küssen und wanderte wieder zu ihrem Ohr an dem er leicht knabberte. Sie seufzte, jedoch versteifte sie sich gleich wieder als ihr bewusst wurde wo sie beide sich befanden. „Mamoru! Man könnte uns sehen." Sagte sie etwas geschockt.

Er ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren weiter ihren Hals zu liebkosten „Wir sind allein, hier ist niemand außer uns" brummte er tief, ließ jedoch von ihr ab „Ich muss jetzt eh zur Arbeit."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und blickte in seine Augen, die sie mustern ansahen. „Was ist?"

„Willst du nicht mitkommen?" fragte Mamoru und grinste

„Wie jetzt? Und was ist wenn uns jemand sieht? Was arbeitest du überhaupt?" fragte Bunny

Mamoru grinste „Ich bin Personaltrainer"

„Häh?"

Er lachte „Fitnesstrainer"

„Nee….. lass mal lieber bleiben, ich Habs nicht so mit Sport" erwiderte sie

„Dann kommst du erstrecht mit!" sagte er entschlossen und ergriff ihre Hand

„Aber….ich ….ach so ein Pech ich habe gar keine Sportsachen mit und in Unterwäsche kann ich ja schlecht gehen" meinte sie, stolz darauf das ihr diese Ausrede eingefallen war.

*Keine schlechte Idee^^* ging es Mamoru durch den Kopf „Keine Sorge ich weiß schon wer dir was leihen wird" sagte er nur und zog sie hinter sich hinter.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen sie hatte sich tatsächlich von Mamoru hier her schleppen lassen. Jetzt stand sie etwas verloren in der Empfangshalle und beobachte Mamoru der mit einer Frau am Tresen sprach. Michiko hieß sie anscheinend, was so viel wie schönes, weises Kind bedeutete. Ja schön war sie ohne Zweifel. Bunny bis sich auf die Lippen. Michiko sah perfekt aus, sie war sehr schlank, hatte lange, glänzende schwarze Haare und smaragdgrüne Augen. Ihre Bewegungen waren anmutig und sahen wie getanzt aus. *Ob sie was von ihm will? Oder hatten sie mal was? Sie flirtet ihn ganz schön an. Gott muss sie ihn so oft anfassen! Wir wissen es du bist scharf auf ihn nun is aber gut!* Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihr rübergegangen und hätte ihr eine Geknallt.

„Mamoru, warum soll ich ihr ein paar Sachen leihen? Hat sie denn keine Dabei?" fragte ihn Michiko

„Nein, dazu hatten wir keine Zeit mehr. Bitte leih ihr was. Komm schon ich habe letztens auch eine Schicht von dir übernommen als du keine Zeit hattest." Sagte Mamoru.

Michiko überlegte eine Weile und sah dann Bunny an, die immer noch bedröppelt da stand und sich umsah. Ein fieses kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, eine kleine Göre, die keine Figur hatte konnte ihr doch nie das Wasser reichen. *Wenn Mamoru sie sieht wie sie meine Kleidung trägt und sie sie nicht ausfüllt und ein strich in der Landschaft ist, dann wird er ganz sicher endlich erkennen das ich die perfekte Frau für ihn bin*

„Okay warte kurz" sagte Michiko und verschwand kurz hinterm Empfangstresen und überreichte ihm ein paar Sachen.

„Vielen Dank" sagte er, drehte sich zu Bunny mit einem breiten grinsen und ging auf sie zu.

Er dirigierte sie in einen Gang der zu den Umkleidekabinen führte. „So geh rein, da drin gibt es Spinte leg deine Sachen einfach rein und zeih das hier an. Warte dann wieder genau hier auf mich. Okay?" fragte er

Bunny nickte nur, es gab wohl kein Zurück mehr und dabei hasste sie doch Sport. Sie fügte sich in ihr Schicksal und zog sich um wie es Mamoru von ihr wollte. *Hm, da hätte ich ja auch genauso gut in meiner Unterwäsche gehen können* sie drehte sich vorm Spiegel. Es war ein echt kurzes und vor allem knappes Sportoutfit, es bestand aus einer kurzen, schwarzen Hotpants und einem blauem Spagettiträger top. Hätte Michiko sie so gesehen, wäre sie tot umgefallen, denn Bunny füllte diesen Dress sogar besser aus als sie. Natürlich sah man ihre traumhafte Figur nicht, wenn sie ihre Schuluniform trug.

Seufzend trat sie wieder vor die Tür und wartete auf Mamoru, doch der kam einfach nicht. Sie beschloss sich mal umzusehen und ging in den Fitnessraum. Es roch hier gerade zu nach Testosteron. Fast alle Fitnessgeräte waren besetzt, die meisten trainierten ihre Oberarme. Alle Blicke waren auf einmal auf Sie gerichtet. Ein blonder durchtrainierter junger Mann und kam schmierig grinsend auf sie zu. Sie hatte auf einmal große Angst. Wo war nur Mamoru?

„Na Süße" sagte der Blonde und wollte sie anfassen.

Bunny wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit jemanden zusammen, ängstlich schaute sie nach oben. Der legte gleich einen Arm um ihre Taille und sah den blonden Mann böse an.

„Oh Hey hallo Mamoru, ich glaub sie hatte sich verirrt, ich wollte ihr nur helfen ehrlich" hob dieser beschwichtigend die Hände und machte sich auch schon aus dem Staub und ging wieder an ein Fitnessgerät.

Mamoru führte Bunny aus dem Krafttrainingraum „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt das du auf mich warten sollst? …" und wollte ihr gerade eine Standpredigt halten als sie ihm in die Arme fiel und schniefte „Oh Gott sei Dank das du gekommen bist, ich hatte solche Angst….es tut mir leid ich…mir war langweilig und…"

Er hob ihr Kinn an und zwang sie ihn anzusehen, geschwind beugte er sich runter zu ihr und küsste sie sanft, er wusste das sie es vielleicht nicht wollen würde, so in der Öffentlichkeit, aber er konnte nicht anders, sie sah einfach so unwiderstehlich aus.

„Mamoru…" stotterte sie, sofort errötete sie

„Komm jetzt" sagte er und schleifte sie auch schon mit sich.

Er führte sie in einen großen Raum, die Wände waren komplett verspiegelt und es standen überall Laufbänder, Fahrräder und in einer Ecke lagen Matten und Gymnastikbälle. Genau in diese Ecke steuerte Mamoru.

„So jetzt wärmen wir uns erst mal auf" sagte Mamoru. Bunny sah ihn fragen an.

Während er einen langen Monolog darüber hielt, wie wichtig es wäre sich anständig vor dem eigentlichem Training war sich aufzuwärmen. Hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr zu.

*Hatte er schon immer so viele Muskeln? Wow, er hat sogar einen Waschbrettbauch, ich kann es zwar nur schwach erkennen unter dem Hemd, aber es ist definitiv da ^^. *

„Usako!" sagte Mamoru etwas brummig und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht umher.

„Hm?" ganz aus ihren Gedanken gerissen sah sie ihn perplex in seine funkelnden Augen.

„Aufwärmen Jetzt!" sagte er *Hat sie mir überhaupt zugehört? Wo ist sie bloß immer mit ihren Gedanken?*

Bunny legte ihren Kopf etwas schief „Und wie?"

„Komm her ich zeig es dir" und packte sie an der Hüfte, kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie kamen sich gefährlich nah.

„Hallo Mamoru! Tut mir leid das ich zu spät bin!" kreischte eine Frau aufgeregt durch den halben Raum.

Mamoru seufzte aus der Traum von der Zweisamkeit, ließ jedoch ab von Bunny und drehte sich zu der herannahenden Frau und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Bunny wurde schlecht, das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein, vor ihnen stand Frau Haruna, ihre Lehrerin die sie genauso fragend musterte.

„Usagi? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Frau Haruna geschockt, sie hatte sich schon so auf ihre Stunde mit Mamoru gefreut.

„Ich ähm…" was sollte Bunny nun sagen

„Sie will ihre Leistungen im Sport verbessern und.." sagte Mamoru dem die Situation sichtlich unangenehm was. *Woher kennen die sich?*

„Welche Leistungen? Usagi hat keine Leistungen! Schon gar nicht in Sport, da macht sie nie mit! Ich bin ihre Lehrerin ich weiß das." fauchte Frau Haruna

Bunny blickte betroffen zu Boden.

„Deswegen ist sie ja hier, sie möchte ihre Noten verbessern aber sie ist außer Form und muss erst mal langsam anfangen." Verteidigte Mamoru Bunny. *Was labert der denn da! Scheiße nein. Jetzt werde ich mich doch nie mehr vor dem Sportunterricht drücken können..heul*

„Hm" Frau Haruna betrachte sie nachdenklich „Was hast du da überhaupt an, junges Fräulein! Wissen deine Eltern das du so rumläufst?" zickte sie weiter

Jetzt wurde Bunny auch böse, drohte ihr einfach mit ihren Eltern „Erstens das musste ich mir leihen, weil meine Sportsachen leider verloren gegangen sind und zweitens tragen sie genauso viel wie ich!"

„So es Reicht jetzt ich will keine weiteren Diskusionen mehr hören! Fräulein Haruna, wenn sie jetzt nicht aufhören auf ihr herumzuhacken, dann müssen sie sich einen neuen Trainer suchen!" sagte Mamoru entschlossen *Ist ja nicht auszuhalten, so eine Zicke, kein Wunder das Usako so schlecht in der Schule ist bei der Lehrerin! Momentmal Usako, seit wann nenn ich sie denn so?*

Bunny und Frau Haruna sahen ihn geschockt an.

* Mamo-chan. Er würde für mich? Oh wie süß ist das denn?* Bunny schüttelte sich *Nein, er will die Zicke bestimmt nur los werden, er…er würde nicht wegen mir nein er…hasst mich schließlich oder…Mamo-chan? Hasse ich ihn überhaupt? Oh Gott ich werde doch nicht?*

„Ist ja gut ich werde nichts mehr sagen" versprach Frau Haruna und holte die beiden so aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich schlage vor sie gehen auf das Laufrad und fangen mit der zweiten Stufe an und die behalten sie für 10 Minuten bei, danach gehen sie auf Stufe drei und behalten diese für 15 Minuten bei." Sagte Mamoru

„Aber ich dachte…" weiter kam sie nicht als sie den ernsten Ausdruck auf Mamorus Gesicht sah, sie drehte sich um und tat was er gesagt hat.

*So die bin ich erst mal los ^^*freute sich Mamoru

„So nun zu dir" sagte er lächelt zu Bunny

Diese sah noch Frau Haruna hinterher, blickte dann jedoch auf und lächelte ihn an. *ihr Lächeln haut mich um, wie kann ein Mensch nur so schön und liebreizend sein*fragte sich Mamoru

„Komm her und setz dich auf die Matte" sagte Mamoru.

Bunny fügte sich in ihr Schicksal. *Ich hasse Sport* Sie setzte sich genau vor Mamoru hin der nun auch auf der Matte hockte

„Lege Dich auf den Rücken…" sagte Mamoru „und hebe deine Beine senkrecht ca. im 90 Grad Winkel nach oben, deine Arme solltest Du seitlich am Körper mit den Handflächen zum Boden legen."

„Hä ich soll was?" fragte Sie *Sind wir jetzt bei Mathe?*

Mamoru packte sie sich und legte sie sich ihm gegenüber auf den Rücken und fasste nach ihren Beinen und hob sie senkrecht nach oben.

„Deine Hände schiebst du jetzt unter dein Becken, Spanne deinen Hintern an und hebe dein Becken langsam ein paar cm und halte das für eine Minute" sagte Mamoru immer noch ihre Knöchel nach oben zusammenhaltend.

Sie tat es artig und diese Übung empfand sie nicht mal als schwer.

Mamoru hingegen schwitzte schon allein vom zusehen. *Ich glaube diese Übung ist nicht gut. Oh Gott ich kann ihren halben Hintern sehen. Klein, Knackig, perfekt. Scheiße! Mamoru du Idiot! Sie da nicht hin sonst musst du bald eine Ausrede finden um Duschen gehen zu können!*

„Gut ich glaub das reicht jetzt" stammelte er

„Was jetzt?" Fragte sie

Er grübelte eine Weile, er ging in Gedanken alle Übungen durch die er kannte. Das Problem war das ihm keine Geeignete einfiel, die „harmlos" für ihn war.

„Hampelmann" sagte er kaum hörbar.

„Ah Okay den kann ich!" sagte Bunny begeistert und legte auch schon los.

*das darf nicht wahr sein, bei jedem Hüpfen sehe ich ihren BH. Ist der Durchsichtig? Nein. Sie ist doch erst sechzehn?*

Mit einem Mal hielt Bunny inne und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. „Hahhhh…uhhhh" krächzte sie.

Das holte Mamoru in die Realität zurück „Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte er

„Nein…doch ….uhmmm…" stammelte sie

„Was denn nun?" fragte er verwirrt

Sie blickte ihn unschuldig an „Du wirst nicht lachen?"

„Nein!"

„Ich…ich..hab nen Krampf im Po" sagte sie und wurde puder rot.

*Gott bleibt mir gar nichts erspart*

„Dreh dich um!" befahl er:

Sie schaute ihn fragend an was hatte er den nun vor. Wieder packte Mamoru sie sich und drehte ihren Rücken zu sich. „Welche Seite?" fragte er leise in ihr Ohr, was ihr wieder diesen herrlichen schauer bescherte.

„Die Rechte" antwortete sie

Er schlang seinen linken Arm um ihren Bauch. Er wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen. Seine rechte Hand legte er an ihre rechte Poseite, was sie scharf die Lufteinziehen ließ, er machte eine schnelle kreisende Bewegung und befreite sie so vom krampf. Natürlich gönnte er es sich noch einmal ganz kurz, zärtlich über ihren zarten, knackigen Hintern zu streifen. „Wieder gut" hauchte er ihr in ihr Ohr. Wie gerne wäre er mit ihr in diesem Augenblick allein.

Bunny seufzte zur Bestätigung. Was ihm ein Lächeln auf den Lippen zauberte.

*Seine Hand fühlt sich so toll an. Ich wünschte wir wären allein und er würde das nochmal machen*

„So ich nehme mal an das ich das Laufband als Übung erst mal bei dir streichen kann" sagte Mamoru und in diesem Moment fiel ihm Frau Haruna wieder ein. *Oh Oh*

Mamoru hatte Frau Haruna die auf einem Laufband trainieren sollte total vergessen. Aber ihm war das ziemlich egal. Sie konnte sich ja schließlich einen andern Trainer suchen, wenn ihr was nicht passte.

„Ich sollte mal nach Frau Haruna sehen" meinte Mamoru

„Ja das solltest wahrscheinlich, ich glaube es wird auch Zeit für mich nach Hause zu gehen…" sagte Bunny mit einem Hauch Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

Er schaute auf die Uhr und überlegte. Es war ihm nicht so wirklich recht dass sie schon gehen wollte und noch dazu allein.

„Wenn du noch eine halbe Stunde wartest dann können wir zusammen gehen" sagte er und lächelte sie lieb an.

Bunny nickte heftig, natürlich war sie damit einverstanden. Insgeheim hegte sie den Wunsch mit Mamoru irgendwo allein zu sein. Im wieder nahe zu sein, ihn zu berühren und ihn zu küssen. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie davor auch Angst.

Sie trottete hinter Mamoru hinterher *Man, er hat aber auch einen Knackarsch* ging es ihr durch den Kopf *Ob er sich auch so knackig anfühlt wie er aussieht? Oh was denke ich hier überhaupt?* sofort zauberten ihre Gedanken ihr rote Wangen.

„So Fräulein Haruna, es reicht jetzt mit dem Lauftraining, ich will 30 Sit-Ups und 30 Liegestütze sehen." Sagte Mamoru zu Frau Haruna gewandt die immer noch auf dem Laufband war.

Frau Haruna führte ihm alle Übungen vor und tat es so attraktiv sie konnte, sie hatte schon lange Zeit ein Auge auf Mamoru geworfen. Der Altersunterschied störte sie Herzlich wenig, es wäre für sie ein Triumpf einen 21 jährigen Liebhaber zu haben, der dazu noch so gut aussah. Aber egal was sie auch anstellte er sprang einfach nicht auf ihre Avancen an. Und zu allem Überfluss musste sie heute enorm viele Übungen machen, sie konnte schon nicht mehr und schnaufte.

Bunny konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen, es war für sie so offensichtlich dass ihre Lehrerin nicht konnte. Mit ihren schlanken zarten fingern berührte sie Mamorus muskulösen nackten Oberarm und verweilte dort mit ihrer Hand „Mamo-chan" sagte sie leise fast wie gehaucht etwas lauter sagte sie „meinst du nicht das das reicht sie kann doch gar nicht mehr" und sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an

Er sah zu ihr hinunter, dort wo ihre kleine Hand ruhte, fing seine Haut an wie wild zu kribbeln.

*Hat sie mich gerade Mamo-chan genannt?* fragte er sich

„So ich denke es reicht für Heute Frau Haruna" sagte Mamoru schließlich, er konnte jedoch nicht den Blick von Bunny nehmen, die Aussicht von dort oben war einfach zu herrlich nicht nur das sie ihn mit ihren strahlenden blauen Augen ansah, nein er hatte auch noch einen sehr tollen blick in ihr Dekolleté von dem er sich beim besten Willen nicht losreisen wollte bzw. konnte.

*Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein, diese kleine Kröte zieht er mir vor* dachte sie ärgerlich als sie die beiden ansah. Das konnte Frau Haruna sich nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, sagte den Beiden noch auf Wiedersehen und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub.

„Sag das nochmal" bat er sie

„na das es gereicht hat" sagte sie schnell und wendete ihren Blick von ihm ab.

„Nein da war noch was davor, wiederhol das!" bat er nochmals und fasste unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Blick wieder zu sich und beugte sich etwas näher zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre beiden Gesichter trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter.

„Ich..ich weiß es nicht mehr" stammelte sie

„Das glaub ich dir nicht" sagte er

„Bitte ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr" log sie munter weiter, sie wollte es nicht wiederholen, es war ihr rausgerutscht.

Er brummte wiederwillig und ließ von ihr ab, sie würde ihm es ja eh nicht nochmal sagen.

„Na komm lass uns gehen" sagte er und nahm ihre rechte Hand in eine von seinen und wollte mit ihr aus dem Raum marschieren, als Michiko den Raum betrat und geschockt zu den beiden sah.

*Verdammt sie hat ja doch eine Figur. Und ihre Brüste sind auch noch größer als meine!* Michiko kochte vor Wut *Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Und sein Blick ist so …verliebt?*

Nur mit Mühe brachte sie trotzdem ein Lächeln hervor „Du Mamoru, ich hätte eine neue Kundin für die, du könntest ihr Morgen gleich die Erste Stunde geben, wenn du willst."

„Tut mir leid Michiko aber habe Morgen keine Zeit" erwiderte er ihr trocken

„Aber es Lohnt sich du bekommst für eine Stunde 32000 Yen!" sagte sie aufgeregt (sind so ungefähr 300Euro ^^)

Bunny wurde blass, *So viel könnte er in einer Stunde verdienen? Oh Gott wenn ich ihn auch bezahlen müsste …Ich muss ihn doch nicht bezahlen oder?* mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie zu Mamoru hoch.

„Nein heißt Nein, egal wie viel man mir bietet ich habe morgen keine Zeit. Punkt." Sagte er und ging, mit Bunny im Schlepptau an ihr vorbei. Er brachte Bunny wieder zur Umkleidekabine und hoffte inständig dass sie diesmal vor der Tür auf ihn warten würde. Nach dem Vorfall von vorhin, traute sie sich das eh nicht mehr, sodass er sie brav wartend vor der Tür vorfand.

Sie gingen schweigend die Straßen entlang. Beide konnten einfach nicht über ihren Schatten springen und aussprechen was beide dachten, sie wollten sich noch nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen. Nein sie wollten sich nahe sein und sich berühren. Nach einer Weile waren sie auch schon in der Straße in der Bunny`s Elternhaus lag. Bunny abprubt stehen. Mamoru sah sie fragend an.

„So ich denke es ist besser wenn ich den Rest alleine gehe!" sagte sie bestimmt

„Warum?" fragte er

Sie seufzte „Mein Vater würde dich umbringen wenn er dich sieht"

„ Sorgst du dich um mein Wohlergehen, Odango? Ich dachte du hasst mich." Grinste er zufrieden

„Aber doch nicht so ….ich würde dir doch niemals den Tod wünschen" meinte sie schmollend

„Also magst du mich doch" sagte er

„Denk doch was du willst Baka" sagte sie trocken und ging mit erhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei.

„Bis Morgen Odango" sagte er, vorauf sie sich nochmal umdrehte und ihn anlächelte.

„Ich warte im Crown" fügte er noch hinzu, was ihr nicht wirklich passte.

„Warum, das denn" fragte sie

Er jedoch grinste breit „Naja dann kann ich wenigstens Motokis Kaffee genießen während ich darauf warte das du vom Nachsitzen widerkommst."

„Ah du! Ahhh" sagte sie, zog einen Schmollmund und ging nach Hause

Mamoru sah ihr mit einem breiten grinsen nach, sie war einfach zu göttlich wenn sie sich aufregte. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und ungeahnter Vorfreude im Herzen machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung.

Bunny hatte sich noch nicht mal die Schuhe richtig ausgezogen als sie ihre Mutter wütend im Türrahmen stehen sah. „Wo bitte kommst du jetzt her Fräulein!"fauchte Ikuko den Kochlöffel in ihrer Hand drohend schwingend.

„Ich war…" stotterte Bunny

„Deine Lehrerin hat Angerufen!" meinte nun ihre Mutter

*Scheiße jetzt ist alles aus* Bunny weitete geschockt ihre Augen

„Was hast du nun wieder angestellt! Die arme Frau Haruna war total verwirrt und hat behauptet dich in einem Fitnessstudio in Unterwäsche bekleidet gesehen zu haben."

Bunny wurde Leichenblass.

„Nun ich warte! Was hast du mit ihr angestellt, das sie schon Halluzinationen hat! Ich meine wie Irre ist denn das du in einem Fitnessstudio" meinte sie nun.

Bunny atmete erleichtert aus *Puh das ist ja nochmal gut gegangen*, „Ach Mama ich habe gar nichts mit ihr gemacht wirklich" sagte sie ruhig

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, ich war im Crown mit Ami, Rai, Minako und Makoto" ergänzte sie noch schnell.

Ikuko musterte ihre Tochter, irgendwas kam ihr nicht geheuer an ihrer Story vor. Aber der Gedanke daran das Bunny freiwillig ein Fitnesscenter besuchen würde, war für sie einfach nur Lächerlich. Schließlich war sie zufrieden mit der Aussage von ihrer Tochter und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

Bunny ging, nachdem sie sich eine ordentliche Portion, von dem mit liebe gemachten Curry ihrer Mutter, in ihren Magen geschaufelt hatte, in ihr Zimmer.

Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und sank tief in ihr weiches Kissen. Die Erinnerungen von Mamorus Berührungen kamen in ihr hoch und sie schauerte. *Warum habe ich ihn nur Mamo-chan genannt? Wieso lösen seine Berührungen nur solche Emotionen bei mir aus? Gott wie gerne wäre ich jetzt bei ihm* sie seufzte *Du bist so dumm Usagi, so dumm! Du verliebst dich einfach in diesen Baka! Er hasst dich er wird dir das Herz brechen! So dumm! Du liebst doch eigentlich Tuxedo Kamen! Ganz toll Usagi jetzt bist du in zwei Männer verliebt.*

Womit hatte sie das nur Verdient, nicht nur dass sie sie vor der ganzen Klasse blamierte und sie den ganzen Tag auf dem Kica hatte, sie ständig als erste bei einer Frage ran nahm, die sie natürlich nicht beantworten konnte. Nein jetzt musste sie auch noch doppelt so lange nachsitzen wie sonst. Dabei wartete doch Mamoru auf sie. Bunny seufzte tief und machte ihre Strafaufgaben.

Frau Haruna, dachte das wenn sie ihre Wut, über die offensichtliche Ablehnung, an Bunny auslassen würde, dass es ihr dann besser gehen würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Schließlich hatte sie ein einsehen. Gefühle konnte man halt nicht erzwingen.

Endlich Bunny hatte es geschafft, sie überreichte Frau Haruna die Strafaufgaben und setzte ihren Bittensten Blick auf.

„Na los geh schon Bunny" lächelte sie Frau Haruna an *Muss liebe schön sein* dachte sie sich als sie sah wie Bunny wie ein Sausewind aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Die Türen vom Crown öffneten sich und Mamoru machte sich auf den Heimweg, er hatte gefühlte acht Tassen getrunken, das war seiner Meinung nach mehr als genug. So langsam hatte er auch die Hoffnung aufgegeben sie heute noch zu sehen, klar sie verspätete sich öfter aber so sehr? Er war noch nicht mal halb aus der Tür als er schon mit etwas zusammenstieß und zu Boden gerissen wurde.

Bunny machte sich auf einen Schmerz gefasst, als sie die Tür zum Crown hineinstolperte und mit etwas hartem zusammenstieß. Der Schmerz blieb jedoch aus, im Gegenteil der Boden fühlte sich ungewohnt weich an. Sie sah auf und sah direkt in Mamorus Gesicht der sie fragend ansah.

Motoki der die Scene beobachtet hatte, hörte sofort auf den ohnehin schon sauberen Tresen zu wischen und sah gespannt zu den beiden. Immer wenn diese beiden Persönlichkeiten zusammentrafen, wurde es verdächtig still im Crown, Motoki hörte auf den Tresen zu wienern, die Gäste hielten den Atem an, ja selbst die Spielautomaten schienen leiser zu sein als normal. Sie waren hier Berühmtheiten bei den Stammgästen. Erbitterte Feinde deren heftige Wortgefechte, ihre Messerscharfen Beleidigungen die sie sich gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen, waren für die meisten hier ein Hochgenuss. Unterhaltung pur. Motoki gefiel das zu Anfang ganz und gar nicht das sein bester Freund und seine beste Freundin sich nicht riechen konnten, an manchen Tagen konnte er sie bestehen damit sie endlich mit dem Gezanke aufhörten. Natürlich zum Unmut seiner anderen Gäste, denn die meisten hatten sogar schon Wetten abgeschlossen.

30 % waren der Meinung das Bunny irgendwann, Mamoru hier in aller Öffentlichkeit eine saftige Ohrfeige verpassen würde, wo man den Abdruck dieser noch Tage danach erkennen kann.

10 % meinten das Mamoru irgendwann was mit Rai anfangen wird, nur um Bunny zu ärgern.

10 % meinten dass es irgendwann mal so krachen würde, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr beachten würden.

50 %, zu denen auch Motoki gehörte, waren jedoch der Meinung dass die beiden sich hier in aller Öffentlichkeit Küssen würden und endlich ihre wahren Gefühle zugeben würden.

Mamoru hielt sie immer noch fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen die ihn anfunkelten. Vorsichtig rappelte er sich mit ihr zusammen auf. Schweigend standen sie gegenüber. Keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort sie starrten sich einfach nur an.

Motoki viel die Kinnlade herunter als die beiden Wortlos hintereinander das Crown wieder verließen. Wo war das Geschrei? Sie haben sich einfach nur angesehen. Regelrecht angestarrt und dann verließen sie das Crown. Gemeinsam! Er konnte es nicht fassen, was war das bloß!

Zehn Minuten später betraten fröhlich und sich lautstark unterhaltend, Ami, Rai, Minako und Makoto das Crown. Wo sie einen immer noch verwirrten Motoki vorfanden.

„Hey Motoki!" flöteten sie wie aus einem Mund. Der jedoch war noch in seiner Eigenen Welt.

„Hey Motoki!" wedelte Minako mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht umher „Hast du einen Geist gesehen?"

„Oh ja, eine Erscheinung war es auf alle Fälle" antwortete er noch etwas benommen

„Wie jetzt? Das glaub ich nicht. Was hast du denn gesehen?" fragte nun Makoto die total neugierig geworden war. Makoto wusste das Motoki das größte Klatschweib auf diesem Planeten war, wenn man ihn nur richtig dazu animieren müsste.

Motokis grinste ein wenig irre, was die Mädchen ein wenig erschreckte „Das glaubt ihr mir nie! Ich schwöre ich hätte es selbst nicht geglaubt, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte!"

„Nun mach es doch nicht so spannend!" sagte nun Rai aufgeregt

„Bunny und Mamoru sind mal wieder in einander Gerasselt!" sagte er aufgebracht, als ob das schon alles erklären würde.

„Ja und das passiert doch bei denen ständig das ist doch nichts besonderes mehr" MEINTE Makoto und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja schon…aber sie lagen nicht nur eine halbe Ewigkeit aufeinander, nein er half ihr auf und sie haben sich einfach nur angesehen! Und..Und…dann sind sie zusammen verschwunden!"brachte Motoki hervor.

„Sie was?" fragte Minako

„Sie sind zusammen gegangen!" nickte Motoki heftig

„Nein das glaub ich dir nicht! Sie hassen sich doch du hast dich bestimmt verguckt und es war gar nicht Usagi." Sagte Rai, die es einfach auch nicht glauben wollte. Sie wollte Mamoru für sich allein.

„Oh glaub mir ich würde Bunny unter tausenden von Blondinen erkennen, ich bin mir sicher das sie es war" sagte Motoki.

So ging es eine Weile hin und her, keine von ihnen konnten glauben was Motoki ihnen da erzählte. Natürlich musste er ihnen Haar genau jedes kleine Detail erzählen das ihm aufgefallen war.

Die Jenigen, die den ganzen Aufruhr im Crown angerichtet hatten, der momentan herrschte, waren endlich in Mamorus Wohnung angekommen. Kaum waren sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen, zog Mamoru Bunny auch schon an sich und Küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Diesen Moment hatten beide so herbeigesehnt, Bunny seufzte und küsste ihn mit all ihrer Leidenschaft zurück. Seine Hände die sich momentan noch auf ihrem Rücken befanden, fingen an ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, ganz langsam bewegten sie sich auf ihren Po zu, wo sie schließlich liegen blieben und anfingen ihn leicht zu massieren, was Bunny ein leises, kaum hörbares, Stöhnen entlockte.

*Usako, du bist so schön wie soll ich jemals wieder die Finger von dir lassen*

Tausende von Schmetterlingen Breitteten sich in ihren Körpern aus. Bunnys Hände die Bislang auf seiner Brust lagen, fuhren hoch zu seinem Gesicht und vergruben sich schließlich in seinem vollem schwarzen Haar. Sie waren beide wie in einem Rausch gefangen.

Ehe sie es wirklich mitbekommen hat, hatte Mamoro sie in Richtung Esstisch dirigiert. Er löste sich aus ihrem Kuss, hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch und setzte sie auf dem Esstisch wieder ab. Seine Lippen senkten sich wieder auf den Ihrigen, instinktiv schlang sie die Beine um ihn.

*Seine Hände sind überall, Oh Gott ich verbrenne unter seinen Händen* dachte Bunny

Mamorus rechte Hand hatte er an ihrem linken Oberschenkel, die linke Wanderte an ihrer Seite langsam hinauf. Als er dann auch noch anfing an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, stöhnte sie unbewusst auf.

Es klingelte an der Tür was sie beide Hochschrecken ließ.

„Erwartest du noch jemanden" keuchte Bunny leise, nach luftschnappend

„Nein….lass es einfach klingeln! Das verschwindet schon wieder" brummte er leise und wollte sie wieder küssen.

„Bist du gar nicht neugierig wer es ist vielleicht ist es wichtig" meinte Bunny nun

*Die Frau macht mich fertig* dachte er sich, aber er würde gerade so ziemlich alles machen um sie wieder küssen zu dürfen.

Es klingelte wieder.

„Du wartest hier und bleibst genauso wie du jetzt bist" brummte er genervt, der jenige der ihn jetzt störte könnte sich auf was gefasst machen.

Mamoru schlurfte zu Tür und riss sie auf und fragte genervt „Was!" bis er geschockt erkannte wer da vor ihm stand.

Rai stand vor ihm und stürmte schon an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung. „Du glaubst nicht was Motoki umher tratscht!" erzählte sie aufgebracht.

*Scheiße wenn sie Usako sieht wird sie sie umbringen*

Schnell folgte er ihr ins Wohnzimmer, zu seiner Überraschung war Bunny verschwunden.

„Er erzählt überall rum du wärst mit Usagi zusammen gegangen nachdem ihr zusammen gestoßen seid…..oh Gott ist das nicht absurd…du solltest schleunigst mit ihm reden….damit er aufhört solche Märchen zu erzählen…." Erzählte sie munter weiter.

„Rai was willst du hier!" fragte er brummig

„Nun Mamoru ich weiß doch, das dir dein guter Ruf wichtig ist…und mit solchen Gerüchten das du dich mit tollpatschigen unfähigen…."weiter kam sie nicht

„Rai hör auf damit! Mein Leben geht dich nichts an und nun geh!" sagte er wütend

„Aber ich dachte…ich…Mamoru ich liebe dich…"brachte Rai hervor und rang mit den Tränen

„Rai du bist eine tolles Mädchen, aber ich empfinde nichts außer Freundschaft für dich" sagte er nun in einem weicheren Ton.

Rai brach in Tränen aus und rannte aus der Wohnung. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

„Bunny?" fragte Mamoru

Sie kam aus der Küche, wo sie sich hinter der Tür versteckt hatte, mit Tränen in den Augen hervor.

Er eilte auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Du hast ihr das Herz gebrochen" stammelte sie

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich empfinde nichts für sie. Warum sollte ich ihr dann falsche Hoffnungen machen" sagte er mit weicher Stimme

*Gott wird er mir auch so das Herz brechen* bei diesem Gedanken fing sie noch mehr an zu weinen.

Er hielt sie fest und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Es zerriss ihm das Herz sie so unglücklich zu sehen. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich auch.

„Soll ich uns einen Tee machen?" fragte er

„Nein lass gut sein ich denke das es das Beste ist wenn ich jetzt geh." sagte Bunny mit trauriger Stimme.

*Na toll, Musste Rai hier auftauchen und alles kaputt machen? Woher wusste sie überhaupt seine Adresse?*dachte er ärgerlich.

„Ich fahre dich" sagte er entschlossen und duldete keine Wiederrede.

Schweigend saßen sie in seinem roten Sportwagen, ein paar Häuser von ihrem Elternhaus entfernt.

Mamoru beugte sich auf die Beifahrerseite und nahm Bunnys Kinn sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Ihre Augen waren so voller Schmerz, er fühlte sich wie sein Magen unter ihm verkrampfte. Er küsste Sie und versuchte all seine Liebe in diesen Kuss fließen zu lassen.

„Sehen wir uns Morgen?" fragte er

Was sollte sie nun sagen. Einerseits verschreckte sie der Gedanke daran dass ihr danach das Herz gebrochen wurde. Auf der anderen Seite brauchte sie seine Nähe, als ob sie süchtig danach war.

Sie nickte und er küsste sie noch einmal innig.

Er wartete noch so lange bis sie im Haus verschwunden war und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem besten Freund Motoki, dem einzigem, außer Bunny, der seine Adresse kannte.

*Du kannst was erleben Freundchen*

„Sag mal Motoki spinnst du Rai einfach so meine Adresse zu sagen!" fauchte ihn Mamoru wütend an.

Motoki, der in seinem Pyjama vor einem stink sauren Mamoru stand kratzte sich am Kopf. Er wusste nicht was er nun antworten sollte, Rai hatte ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen zu nerven nachdem er allen Mädchen den Vorfall am Nachmittag geschildert hatte. Erst als er, nach langem bitten und betteln, ihr die Adresse von Mamoru gegeben hatte, ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Tut mir leid, aber du weißt doch wie sie ist!" verteidigte es sich.

„Ach du bist eine alte Tratschbase Motoki!" seufzte Mamoru, er war zwar echt sauer auf ihn, aber er war immerhin sein bester Freund.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Bunny los?" fragte Motoki neugierig

„Nichts was soll los sein" meinte Mamoru abwiegelnd *Das ist doch jetzt nicht sein ernst, das erzähle ich dir garantiert nicht* dachte er sich und wollte wieder gehen.

„Verarschen kannst du dich alleine! Ich glaub dir kein Wort! Aber bitte ich werde es schon rausfinden" meinte nun Motoki fest entschlossen.

Mamoru seufzte, er wusste Motoki konnte genauso stur wie Rai werden und würde nicht eher locker lassen, bis er hinter die ganze Geschichte kam. Eine plausible Ausrede musste her ganz schnell.

„Nun ich gebe ihr Nachhilfe, deshalb haben wir einen Waffenstillstand vereinbart. Das ist alles." Sagte Mamoru, nun so ganz gelogen war das ja nicht.

Motoki überlegte eine Weile und fragte sich ob er ihm glauben sollte, er musterte seinen Freund eindringlich. Aber Mamoru hatte ihn noch nie angelogen und er war sich sicher dass er das auch nicht tun würde.

„Sag mal hast du die Nummer von Odango?" fragte Mamoru

„Wieso?" fragte Motoki überrascht

*Weil ich ihr sagen muss das ich dir diese Geschichte aufgetischt habe und du sie garantiert weitertratschen wirst* dachte Mamoru sarkastisch

„Ach sie hat ihr Mathebuch bei mir vergessen und das wird sie sicherlich morgen brauchen!" log er

„Ach so, ja klar warte ich muss mal in mein Telefonbuch schauen" sagte Motoki und kramte aus einer Schublade sein kleines Schwarzes Buch hervor, klappte es an der Stelle auf und reichte es Mamoru.

„Du hast Odango anscheinend sehr gern, neben ihrem Namen ist ja ein Herz gemalt!" sagte Mamoru mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Motoki wurde rot, es gab eine Zeit da war er wirklich ein bisschen verliebt in Bunny gewesen, aber jetzt war sie seine beste Freundin. Sie munterte ihn immer wieder auf wenn er mit seiner Freundin Raika Streit hatte, er konnte sich mit ihr über Gott und die Welt unterhalten und dem Ernst des Alltages für ein paar Minuten entfliehen. Man musste sie einfach mögen ihre fröhliche Art steckte einen einfach an. Nicht das er sich mit Mamoru nicht auch über solche Dinge unterhalten konnte, nein, aber Mamoru sah die Dinge manchmal etwas engstirniger und weitaus pessimistischer.

„Ach sie ist meine beste Freundin, ich liebe sie wie eine kleine Schwester." meinte er und aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus fügte er ernst hinzu „und jeder der ihr das Herz bricht, dem breche ich auch was "

*Ich befürchte eher das sie Herzen brechen wird* dachte Mamoru, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern als ob ihn das gesagte völlig egal wäre, weil er sowieso nicht von ihr wollte und speicherte ihre Nummer in seinem Handy.

„Danke Motoki" sagte er und reichte ihm sein Adressbuch „Schönen Abend noch, und wehe du gibst nochmal jemandem meine Adresse"

„Jawohl Sir Grießgram!" sagte Motoki , salutierte dabei vor ihm und brach danach in Gelächter aus als er Mamorus ernstes Gesicht dabei sah. Sein Freund nahm echt vieles viel zu ernst.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter Mamoru schloss dachte er *Bunny wird ihm gut tun, sie hat es bisher immer geschafft Leute mit sich zu reißen, irgendwann wird er ihrem Charme auch nicht wiederstehen können*.

Zuhause angekommen rief Mamoru sofort bei Bunny an. Zum Glück besaß Bunny ein eigenes Telefon, denn der junge Teenager telefonierte meist lang und ausgiebig mit ihren Freundinnen. Was Ihre Eltern dazu veranlasste ihr ein eigenes Telefon zu besorgen, damit sie wenigstens auch noch telefonierten konnten und da sie ja meistens Angerufen wurde, hatten sie auch keine Kosten außer der Anschlussgebühr.

„Ja hier Bunny" sagte sie ängstlich damit rechnend das Rai sie anrief.

„Hey…äh…ich bins Mamoru"

„Hey….Woher hast du meine Nummer?" fragte sie

„Motoki" meinte er

„ die alte Tratschtante…" seufzte Bunny

„Ist es dir nicht recht, dass ich sie habe?" fragte er

„Nein…Doch…Ich meine, was ist denn?" fragte sie etwas unsicher

„Nun ich war bei Motoki um ihn den Kopf abzureißen weil er Rai meine Adresse gegeben hat...und dann begann er mich auszufragen, er ist ziemlich neugierig geworden."

„Du hast ihm doch wohl nichts erzählt, Gott Mamoru! Er kann doch nichts für sich behalten auf die Dauer…"sagte sie aufgeregt

„Nein, komm runter!" fauchte er „Ich habe ihm gesagt das wir Waffenstillstand geschlossen haben und ich dir jetzt Nachhilfe gebe"

„Hoffentlich hat er es dir geglaubt, er riecht Lügen zehn Meilen gegen den Wind" meinte sie nun ängstlich

„So ganz gelogen ist das doch nicht" meinte er nun

„Mamoru!" sagte sie etwas pikiert und eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht

Er lachte auf „Wann hast du morgen Schulschluss?" fragte er

„So wie immer" meinte Sie

„Ach Odango kannst du nicht wenigstens einmal versuchen nicht Nachzusitzen"

„Das liegt doch nicht an mir!" fauchte sie böse, *Was kann ich denn dafür wenn mich meine Lehrerin ständig auf dem Kica hat*

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir wirklich Nachhilfe geben" meinte er nachdenklich, eher zu sich selbst

„Wenn du dann endlich aufhörst mich damit aufzuziehen von mir aus! Aber mach dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen das ich besser werde!"meinte sie genervt

„Warum?" fragte er

„Weil ich ein Hoffnungsloser Fall bin, alle die Versucht haben mir Mathe beizubringen haben es irgendwann aufgegeben" antwortete sie

„Oh ich finde du lernst schnell" raunte er ihr zu

„Mamoru!"

„Sag mir hat es dir gefallen?" fragte er

*Gott warum will er das denn jetzt wissen. Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Du machst mich wahnsinnig? Ich bin verrückt nach dir und deinen Berührungen? Das kann er doch nicht von mir verlangen*dachte sie fast panisch

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte sie nun doch nach

„Sag schon!" forderte er

„Vielleicht" sagte sie

„Nur Vielleicht?" hackte er nach

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen! Sonst komm ich Morgen wieder zu spät und muss erstrecht Nachsitzen" sagte sie

Er gab es auf „Gute Nacht Bunny"

„Gute Nacht Mamoru schlaf gut" sagte sie und legte auf

„Du auch mein Engel"

Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft den Schultag gefahrlos hinter sich zu bringen. Auch ihre Angst das Motoki ihren Freundinnen erzählt hatte, das sie bei Mamoru Nachhilfe bekommt, war unbegründet, denn anscheinend wussten sie nichts davon. Jedenfalls sprachen sie sie nicht darauf an. Der einzige Wehrmutstropfen war das Rai anscheinend total am Boden zerstört war, denn Ami meinte in der Mittagspause das Rai sie angerufen hatte und ihr gesagt hatte das sie leider nicht mitkommen könnte ins Kino. Aber vielleicht hatte sie wirklich was vor. Ihre Freundinnen fragten sie ob sie nicht auch mitkommen wollte, Bunny jedoch sagte das sie keine Zeit hatte, weil sie schon mit einer anderen Freundin verabredet war. Das Beste jedoch war das sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht nachsitzen musste.

*Mamoru wird Augen machen* freute sie sich innerlich und war auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Stürmisch klopfte sie an seiner Tür, als er die Tür aufmachte, wollte sie ihm schon in die Arme springen und ihn Küssen, er hielt sie jedoch davon ab. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. War er etwa eingeschnappt weil sie ihm seine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte? Fragend sah sie zu ihm hoch.

Er schob sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon haufenweise Bücher auf dem Couchtisch lagen.

„Das kannst du erst mal vergessen! Du bekommst erst einen Kuss wenn du deine Aufgaben machst" meinte er grinsend

*Na toll dann also nie* dachte sie bei sich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm setz dich, ich mach uns einen Tee" sagte er und ging in die Küche.

Sie musste tatsächlich lernen, seit einer halben Stunde saß sie nun da und versuchte krampfhaft die fünf Aufgaben die ihr Mamoru gegeben hatte zu lösen. Momentan hing sie allerdings bei der dritten Fest. *Die sind aber auch schwer* dachte sie bei sich und schaute zu Mamoru der immer noch ganz vertieft in sein Buch starte. *Er sieht so süß aus wenn er liest, Ob es spannend ist?*fragte sie sich.

Kurzerhand stand sie auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Chauch. Er bekam sie gar nicht mit, er war zu gefesselt von dem besonderen Buch, dass er sich erst vor kurzem aus der Buchhandlung geholt hatte. Erst war es ihm peinlich, aber nach langen Anläufen kaufte er es endlich. Es war für ihn sehr interessant, anfangs hatte er zwar Schwierigkeiten es zu lesen, weil er immer an Bunny dachte, aber nach der fünften Dusche hintereinander, hatte er es geschafft, seine Fantasien abzuschalten.

„Mamoru!" keuchte sie geschockt und wich rot wie eine Tomate, etwas zurück.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er sie und eine leichte Röte zierte nun seine Wangen. „Bist du mit deinen Aufgaben schon fertig?" fragte er so trocken wie möglich

„Nein …ich…nun..kam nicht weiter...mit der Aufgabe…Gott Mamoru….Was liest du da?" stotterte sie immer noch geschockt.

Er lächelte sie an „ Das Kamasutra" meinte er „Das ist eines der ältesten Bücher das über die verschiedensten Praktiken und Stellungen, geschrieben wurde." Ergänzte er.

„Gibt es da denn so viele von" fragte sie ganz leise neugierig.

„Oh ja unzählige" sagte er, irgendwie war ihm die ganze Situation jetzt doch etwas unangenehm.

*Was ist wenn sie irgendwas wissen will was ich ihr nicht beantworten kann?*dachte er so bei sich

Das Buchzuklappend und bei Seite legend, stand er auf „Möchtest du auch noch einen Tee?" fragte er und ging in die Küche.

„Ja!" rief sie ihm hinterher. Sie blickte abwechselt nur Küche und dem Buch. Sie war einfach zu neugierig. Noch einmal vergewisserte sie sich das er noch in der Küche war und ergriff das Buch.

Mit großen Augen sah sie sich die Bilder an *Ob er die alle schon ausprobiert hat?*

Mamoru kam aus der Küche mit dem frisch gemachten Tee und sah wie Bunny rot wie eine Tomate im Gesicht ein Buch las.

*Sie sieht so niedlich aus wie sie so dasitzt. Was liest sie da überhaupt*fragte er sich während er mit dem Tablett in der Hand hinter sie trat.

„Was liest du da?"fragte er neugierig

Geschockt darüber das sie, erwischt wurde wie sie sich sein Buch ansah, schreckte sie ruckartig hoch, wodurch sie mit dem Tablett wo der Tee drauf stand, zusammenstieß und der Tee nun Bekanntschaft mit Mamorus Hemd machte.

„Ah Heiß" schrie er und riss sich sein Hemd in einer kurzen Bewegung vom Leib.

Bunny hätte den Anblick der ihr sich dabei bot bestimmt genossen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich komplett an, wodurch sein ohnehin schon sehr gut definiertes Sixpack und seine wohlgeformten Brustmuskeln noch hervorgehoben wurden. Sie hielt sich jedoch schämend die Hände vor die Augen und wimmerte.

„Es tut mir so leid" schniefte sie

Er nahm sanft ihre Hände aus ihrem Gesicht „ Ist nicht so schlimm, es ist doch nichts passiert" meinte er.

Sie traute sich ihn wieder anzusehen und ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht vor Bewunderung. Ihr Blick wurde glasig. *Wow* dachte sie Einsilbig und konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinem Oberkörper richten.

*Mustert sie mich gerade? ^^ Ob ihr gefällt was sie sieht?* fragte er sich

„Das ist unfair" sagte er

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen Blickte sie nun fragend zu ihm auf „Hm?".

Mit einem Schritt überbrückte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und Küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Das ist unfair Usako!" meinte er, küssend zog er sie mit sich auf die Couch. Wo sie nun rittlings ihm zugewendet auf seinem Schoß saß. Seine Hände die er auf ihrer Hüfte hatte wanderten an ihren Seiten entlang unter die Bluse ihrer Schuluniform. Sie wanderten höher, an ihrem BH vorbei, wobei er allerdings sanft mit seinen Daumen an ihren Brüsten vorbei streifte, wodurch sich ihre Brustwarzen lustvoll aufrichteten. Sie seufzte auf und automatisch hob sie ihre Arme, sodass er ihr die Bluse ausziehen konnte, die dann auf dem Boden landete.

Schnell küsste sie ihn vor Scham, so hier vor ihm zu sitzen war ihr peinlich.

Er wollte Gleichstand herstellen, sie hatte seinen Oberkörper gesehen, nun war er dran. Sachte wanderten seine Hände zu ihrem Rücken wo er den Verschluss ihres weißen Spitzen BHs vermutete. Doch leider war dort kein Verschluss.

*Verdammt wo kriegt man das Ding nur auf?* fluchte er innerlich.

Seine Hände wanderten nach vorn, ganz sachte berührte er ihre Brüste und knetete sie leicht. Durch Zufall fand er ihren BH Verschluss und sie zuckte augenblicklich zusammen als er ihn öffnete. Sie löste sich aus dem Kuss und schlang schützend ihre Arme um ihre Brust. Er hingegen beugte sich zu ihr und fing nun an, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken! Du bist wunderschön!"flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr wodurch ihr ganzer Körper eine Gänsehaut bekam. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

*Er denkt ich bin wunderschön* dachte sie Glücklich

Bunny entspannte sich und legte ihre kleine zarten Hände auf seine Brust, wo sie die Linien seiner Muskeln entlang fuhr. Er streifte die Träger ihres Bhs über ihre Schultern, sie nahm die Hände von seiner Brust und zog ihn schließlich aus.

*Sie ist einfach perfekt, so schön und Marcelos* dachte er als er sie ansah

Sanft küsste er sie am Hals, fuhr dann ganz langsam zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Sie seufzte und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Er wanderte hinab zu ihren Brüsten und nahm ihre linke Brustwarze in den Mund und saugte an ihr. Bunny stöhne lustvoll auf und eine heftige Welle der Erregung durchfuhr sie. Sie strich ihm zärtlich durch seine Haare und drückte sich fester an ihn.

*Ihre Haut fühlt sich wie pures Samt an und sie schmeckt so gut. Süchtig machend*

Mamoru spürte seine wachsende Erregung schmerzhaft in seiner Hose. Aber er wollte und konnte jetzt einfach nicht so von ihr ablassen. Jedoch wusste er, wenn er jetzt nicht aufhören würde, könnte er es vielleicht nicht mehr.

Bunny spürte etwas hart, pulsierendes unter sich „Oh… Gott…. Mamoru….was ist das" stöhnte sie mit geröteten Wangen.

*Nein, frag mich doch nicht auch noch, warum kann ich mich auch nicht beherrschen, Verdammt*

„Wir sollten jetzt aufhören" brachte er gequält hervor und ließ schweren Herzens von ihr ab.

„Nein! Bitte nicht!" flehte Bunny, presste sich an seinen Körper und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich.

Ein Piepen ließ sie zusammenzucken.

*Nein! Bitte! Jetzt nicht!* dachte Bunny doch sie wusste das sie keine Andere Wahl hatte.

Seufzend ließ sie von ihm ab „Ich muss gehen" sagte sie traurig. Momoru konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, schon war sie aufgesprungen und sich auch schon in Millisekunden angezogen. Sie küsste ihn nochmals geschwind und sagte „Bis Morgen" und war auch schon danach aus seiner Wohnung verschwunden.

*Was war denn das?* fragte er sich.

Warum musste gerade in diesem Moment wieder ein Dämon auftauchen fragte sie sich als sie ihren Kommunikator hervorholte.

„Bunny, ein Dämon ist im Ueno Park aufgetaucht" sagte Sailor Merkur

„Alles klar ich bin schon unterwegs" sagte sie und verwandelte sich in ihr Alter Ego Sailor Moon.

Im Ueno Park angekommen, sah sie auch schon den Dämon und seine Tentakeln hatten sich um Sailor Venus, Merkur, Jupiter und Mars gewickelt.

Alles ging so schnell ihre Freundinnen wollten sie noch warnen, aber es war schon zu spät ein Tentakel packte Sailor Moons Fuß und schleuderte sie auf den Boden.

Mamoru spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust „Sailor Moon" sagte er. Jedes Mal wenn sie in Gefahr war, hatte er diese komischen schmerzen, er musste ihr helfen. In sein Alter Ego verwandelnd machte er sich auf den Weg um sie zu retten.

Der Dämon hatte nun einen tentakel um ihren Hals geschlungen und saugte ihr so ihre Energie genüsslich ab. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu wehren, sie war jedoch schon zu schwach.

*Mamoru* sie erinnerte sich an die vergangenen Minuten mit ihm und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

Eine Rose durchschnitt die Tentakel und Sailor Moon kam wieder zu sich und rappelte sich gequält wieder auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Tuxedo Kamen

„Ja, Danke" sagte sie „Mondstein, flieg und sieg!" schrie sie und warf ihr Diadem und befreite ihre Freundinnen, aus der Umklammerung des Dämons.

Nun schwang sie ihr Mondzepter „Macht des Mondes verwandle ihn zurück" wodurch sich der Dämon schreiend auflöste.

„Das hast du gut gemacht Sailor Moon" lobte sie Tuxedo Kamen und bewunderte wie stark sie heute war.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, errötete und lachte verlegen „Tja es hätte sich lieber einen anderen Tag aussuchen sollen als heute, um mich zu nerven"

Er lächelte sie an „Auf bald Sailor Moon" sagte er und verschwand.

*Hm Irgendwie sah er früher besser aus oder bilde ich mir das ein?* fragte sie sich.

Nachdem sie auch von ihren Freundinnen gelobt wurde, ging sie mit gemischten Gefühlen nach Hause. Warum fand sie Tuxedo kamen auf einmal nicht mehr so Gutaussehend? Natürlich spürte sie noch ein tiefes Band der Zuneigung, sie war sich allerdings nicht mehr so sicher ob es liebe war was sie fühlte. Oder lag es einfach an ihren Gefühlen zu Mamoru? Er sah aber auch verdammt gut aus, warum hatte sie das nicht schon vorher bemerkt?

Bunny wurde von den Sonnenstrahlen die in ihr Gesicht schienen geweckt. Gähnend streckte sie sich und rieb den Schlaf aus ihren Augen. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen dachte sie an ihren Traum zurück in dem sie mit Mamoru ausgiebig „lernte" unter einem Wasserfall. Auf einmal schreckte sie hoch, wie Spät war es eigentlich? Sie sah zur Uhr und sprang geschockt aus dem Bett.

„Scheiße ich hab verschlafen" heulte sie, rannte aus ihrem Zimmer über den Flur ins Badezimmer und schrie „Mama warum hast du mich nicht geweckt!"

Ikuko konnte sich über ihre Tochter nur wundern „Bunny, heut ist doch Samstag!".

„Wie echt jetzt?" fragte Bunny aus der Badezimmertür herausschauend

„Ja, sag mal wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken in letzter Zeit?" fragte Ikuko

*Toll dann kann ich ja den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen*freute sich Bunny

„Ach ja das hab ich total vergessen" sagte sie zu ihrer Mutter „Dann kann ich ja heute was mit meinen Freundinnen unternehmen" und hüpfte wieder ins Bad.

„Dieses Kind soll einer Verstehen" sagte Ikuko die Hände in die Luft hebend und ging wieder in die Küche um das Frühstück für ihre Familie vorzubereiten.

Bunny duschte erst einmal ausgiebig, noch nie hatte sie an einem Morgen geduscht, das gehörte eher zu ihrem Abendritual. Naja sie hatte ja auch noch nie wirklich Zeit um frühmorgens zu duschen. Wild wühlte sie in ihrem überfüllten Kleiderschrank *Was soll ich bloß anziehen?*, letztendlich endschied sie sich für ein weißes Sommerkleid das ihr bis zu den Knien ging und ein tolles Dekolleté zauberte.

„So ich gehe Mama!" rief sie vergnügt

„Aber sei um Neun wieder zu Hause!" meinte Ikuko

„Ach Mama es ist doch Samstag! Und ich werde doch bald 17" meinte sie die Augen verdrehend

„Hm…okay sagen wir halb Elf….aber dann ist Schicht im Schacht!" antwortete Ikuko

Bunny gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Danke Mama" und war auch schon aus der Tür.

Es klingelte einmal an Mamorus Tür und er drehte sich nochmal um, es klingelte ein zweites Mal, so langsam war Mamoru genervt, es klingelte ein drittes Mal, endlich bewegte sich Mamoru aus dem Bett.

*Wer stört mich den jetzt schon wieder?*

Zerknirscht öffnete er die Tür und traute seinen Augen nicht. Bunny fand den Anblick von einem verwirrten und zerknitterten Mamoru einfach zu Göttlich. *Der Perfekte Mamoru Chiba ist ein Morgenmuffel* dachte sie sich und strahlte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, stör ich?" fragte sie

Er zog sie in eine Umarmung „Nein du störst nicht" raunte er. *Gerade träume ich von diesem Engel und jetzt steht sie einfach so vor meiner Tür. Perfekter kann ein Tag nicht anfangen*

Seine Lippen suchten automatisch die Ihren, sie küssten sich innig, liebevoll und zart.

„Du hattest wohl große Sehnsucht nach mir" sagte er mit einem dicken Grinsen

Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund „Quatsch, bilde dir bloß nichts ein" erwiderte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Mamoru lachte herzhaft „Nun egal, magst du mit mir Frühstücken?" fragte er sie, woraufhin ihre Augen anfingen zu leuchten und sie heftig nickte. *^^über Essen freut sie sich immer*

„Ich geh nur noch Duschen und dann Frühstücken wir" sagte er

„Und was mache ich so lange?" fragte sie

*Ob sie ja sagt wenn ich sie Frage ob sie mitkommt? Vielleicht wird mein Traum doch war?*

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Wenn du willst kannst du mitkommen"

Von der einen auf die Andere Sekunde wurde sie feuerrot, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf „Ich war schon" meinte sie „Ich werde schon was finden womit ich mich beschäftigen kann" sagte sie und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging es Wohnzimmer. Sie blieb jedoch noch einmal kurz stehen und drehte sich leicht zu ihm um „Vielleicht ein andermal" und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Sein grinsen wurde Breiter *Usako!*und verschwand im Bad.

*Was soll ich nun so lange machen?* sie setzte sich Gedankenverloren auf die Couch. *Vielleicht hätte ich ja doch mitgehen sollen, vielleicht wäre es so wie in meinem Traum gewesen*sie schüttelte sich *Nein! An sowas denke ich jetzt nicht! Kaffee! Mamoru mag Kaffee! Ja genau darüber würde er sich bestimmt freuen wenn er aus der Dusche kommt und dann schon den Kaffee riecht^^*.

Noch etwas nass kam Mamoru aus der Dusche mit nichts weiter an als einem Handtuch, das er um seine Hüften gebunden hatte und einem anderem was lässig über seinem Nacken lag. Er wollte in sein Schlafzimmer gehen um sich anzuziehen als er ein Poltern vernahm.

*Was macht sie denn da?* fragte er sich und folgte dem Geräusch.

Wer hätte gedacht das Kaffeekochen so schwierig war. Bunny war verzweifelt, bei Motoki sah das immer so leicht aus. Aber Mamorus Kaffeemaschine mochte sie anscheinend nicht, verzweifelt hatte sie versucht Wasser einzufüllen, nachdem sie das nach zehn Minuten endlich geschafft hatte, fand sie den Kaffee nicht. Sie hatte die halbe Küche auf den Kopf gestellt aber konnte beim besten Willen nicht den Kaffe finden.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Mamoru

Bunny zuckte erschrocken zusammen „Mamoru! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" maulte sie

Er blickte sich um „Was suchst du denn?" fragte er als er die geöffneten und durchwühlten Schränke sah.

„Na wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich wollte Kaffee kochen, habe aber keinen Kaffee gefunden. Aber egal wir werden sowieso verhungern!" meinte sie nun theatralisch

Mamoru ging zum Kühlschrank und griff nach einer Silbernen Dose und gab sie Bunny die ihn fragend ansah „Kaffee." sagte er

„Wer lagert denn Kaffee im Kühlschrank" runzelte sie die Stirn, drehte sich jedoch um und schaufelte den Kaffee in den Filter

„So und warum werden wir verhungern? Stopp nicht so viel!" sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Alles geschah wie in Trance, irgendwie waren sie zum Esstisch gelangt. Ihn stürmisch Küssend saß Bunny vor ihm auf dem Esstisch ihre Schenkel um seine Hüften gepresst und ihre Hände in seinem nassem Haar. Mamoru versuchte den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides aufzubekommen.

Ihr Magen zog sich heftig knurrend zusammen, was dazu führte das Bunny wieder in die Realität zurück kam. Sie löste den Kuss und schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich.

„Du hast keine Brötchen" meinte sie

*Wie kommt sie denn jetzt da drauf, was will sie denn jetzt mit Brötchen?* dachte er und schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Mamoru ich habe riesigen Hunger ich habe noch nichts gegessen und glaube mir wenn ich richtig Hunger habe willst du mich nicht kennen!" sagte sie und kam vom Tisch runter

„Du machst mich fertig weißt du das!" sagte er

„Was kann ich dafür wenn ich Hunger habe! Außerdem ist das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages." meinte sie und funkelte ihn böse an

„Okay! Okay! Prinzessin, ich geh los und hol welche" meinte er etwas leicht genervt und wohl noch verwirrt denn er wollte schon losziehen.

„Mamoru" sagte sie aufgeregt

„Was denn?" fragte er brummig

„Aber bitte zieh dir was an sonst glaube ich nicht dass ich dich je wiedersehen werde" grinste sie

*Hä?*fragte er sich, bis er ihrem Blick folgte *Oh*

„Warum solltest du mich nie wieder sehen?" fragte er

Sie ging auf ihn zu, fuhr über die Konturen seiner Bauchmuskeln die noch leicht feucht waren „Die nächste Frau die dich so sieht, schnappt dich und will garantiert ganz viel Wäsche waschen" errötend ihm einen Kuss gebend ging sie in die Küche.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Crown

Rai saß nachdenklich am Tresen und trank ihre heiße Schokolade. Noch immer schmerzte es sie sehr das Mamoru ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Aber sie hatte beschlossen nicht so einfach aufzugeben, sie würde nicht eher ruhen bis Mamoru ihr gehören würde.

„Hey Rai" begrüßte sie Makoto

„Oh hey Makoto"

„Sind die anderen noch nicht da?" fragte Makoto und winkte Motoki der gerade eine Bestellung an einem Tisch aufnahm.

„Nein sind noch nicht hier gewesen aber sie müssten auch bald hier sein" meinte Rai

Die nächste die eintraf war Ami, gefolgt von Minako die zehn Minuten zu spät war. Sie warteten alle auf Bunny, doch sie kam einfach nicht. Kurzerhand ging Makoto auf die Toilette und holte ihren Kommunikator hervor und rief sie an.

„Ja* meldete sie sich

„Bunny wo bleibst du denn?" meinte Makoto

„Hä ? Wieso?" fragte sie verwirrt

„Bunny wir wollten doch shoppen gehen!" sagte Makoto aufgebracht

„Oh ja das hab ich total vergessen" entschuldigte sich Bunny

„Na dann los wir warten im Crown" lachte Makoto

„Makoto, ich kann nicht mitkommen, ich…., mir ist was dazwischen gekommen tut mir leid. Bitte seit mir nicht böse" meinte Bunny flehend

„Ach Bunny das ist total Schade, aber da kann mal wohl nichts machen" antwortete Makoto

„Bitte Grüß die anderen von mir, Tschüss" und Bunny beendete das Gespräch

Makoto ging wieder zu den anderen und berichtete ihnen aufgeregt davon. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was für Bunny wichtiger sein könnte als shoppen. Bunny liebte es einkaufen zu gehen, meistens hatte sie ihr gesamtes Taschengeld schon am ersten Tag auf den Kopf gehauen.

Motoki der die Unterhaltung mit bekam musste sich mit Müh und Not ein Grinsen verkneifen er hatte schon so eine Ahnung bzw. Hoffnung wo sie war. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und sein Wissen ausplaudern. Nein zu sehr gefiel ihm der Gedanke das, wenn die beiden genug Zeit miteinander verbrachten, vielleicht ein Paar werden. Die 1000 Yen die er darauf Gewettet hatte wären nur eine nette Zugabe.

Mamoru kam mit noch warmen Brötchen nach Hause und fand einen gedeckten Esstisch und eine über beide Ohren strahlende Bunny, als diese die Brötchen entdeckte vor.

Das Frühstück verlief eher schweigend, Bunny konnte schlecht reden mit vollem Mund und Mamoru genoss es einfach sie bei sich zu haben. Was hätte er ihr auch erzählen sollen. Nun gut er war Tuxedo Kamen aber das durfte sie ja nicht wissen. Dieser Teil seines Lebens war für ihn eher eine Pflicht und er tat es um seine Erinnerungen wieder zu bekommen, außerdem musste er Sailor Moon beschützen mit der er irgendwie verbunden war. Zuerst dachte er das es Zuneigung war die er für Sailor Moon empfand.

Aber dann traf er Bunny, sie sah aus wie ein Engel der gerade vom Himmel gefallen war. Als er sie das erste Mal Traf, naja besser gesagt sie ihn bewarf, war es als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Er war so überwältigt von dem warmen Gefühl was sich sofort in seinem innersten Ausbreitete, das er einfach den Zwang hatte sie zu beleidigen, er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie war die einzige Frau die ihm Paroli bot.

Keiner konnte ihrem Charme widerstehen alle wollten mit ihr befreundet sein. Alle außer ihm, er wusste sofort dass er mehr wollte und es machte ihm Angst. Er liebte sie von Tag zu Tag mehr, ihre Streits waren der Höhepunkt seines Tages. Aber er machte sich nie Illusionen dass es vielleicht doch anders sein könnte.

Und nun saß sie hier mit ihm zusammen, an seinem Esstisch und sie Frühstückten gemeinsam. Sicher sie waren kein Paar, aber das war ihm im Moment egal, er wollte einfach die Momente mit ihr genießen und wenn sie gehen würde, wovon er überzeugt war, würde er wenigstens ein Leben lang von ihnen zehren können.

„Puh…..jetzt bin ich aber satt" strahlte sie ihn an.

*Gott sein Dank* dachte sich Mamoru und grinste sie an.

Sie räumten gemeinsam den Tisch ab. Nachdem das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler von Bunny gestapelt wurde, umarmte sie Mamoru von hinten und fing an, an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern. Inzwischen hatte er bemerkt, dass ihr das anscheinend sehr gefiel, denn sie bekam jedes Mal eine leichte Gänsehaut.

Bunny drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um, küsste ihn und schob ihn langsam aus der Küche. Mamoru spürte den Esstisch hinter sich. Sie ließ kurz von ihm ab, errötete und angelte nach dem Reisverschluss ihres Kleides. Er verstand erst nicht was sie vorhatte, bis er es sah. Sanft streifte sie sich ihr Kleid vom Körper und stand nun in weißer Spitzen Unterwäsche vor ihm. Bei ihrem Anblick musste er schlucken, denn er hatte das Gefühl das sie jeden Tag noch schöner wurde. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste ihn innig. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und fanden schließlich den Weg zu ihrem Po, den sie sanft Kneteten.

Er seufzte *Ihr Körper ist einfach perfekt*

Ihre Küsse wurden zunehmend verlangender, sie versuchte krampfhaft sein Hemd zu öffnen, doch sie bekam die Blöden Knöpfe einfach nicht auf.

*Verdammt! Hätte er nicht ein T-Schirt anziehen können?*dachte sie sich

Die Türklingel meldete sich zu Wort.

„Scheiße!" meinte er aufgebracht

„Diesmal lassen wir es einfach klingeln" sagte Bunny und zog ihn wieder an sich um ihn zu küssen.

Doch das Läuten hörte nicht auf, im Gegenteil es wurde stürmischer.

*Ich zieh um! Verdammt, jedes Mal kommt irgendeiner und will irgendwas*dachte Mamoru böse

Sie ließen voneinander ab und Mamoru ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Hey Mamoru! Sieht du Kobajashi ich hab dir doch gesagt das er auf alle Fälle da ist!" meinte Saori vergnügt

„Was wollt ihr hier" brummte Mamoru böse, so langsam gingen ihm die Besuche auf den Keks. Konnte er denn nicht einmal mit seiner Usako allein sein, da schickte ihm das Schicksal diesen Engel und andauernd störte man sie.

Saori, seine Laune ignorierend, schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer „Oh aber wir waren doch verabredet zum Lernen für die Semesterarbeit und….."sagte sie und sah Bunny die sie anlächelte. Natürlich hatte sich Bunny wieder ihr Kleid angezogen, aber diesmal versteckte sie sich nicht.

„Hallo" sagte Bunny freundlich.

*Seit wann hat Mamoru eine Freundin* dachte Saori

Mamoru und Kobajashi standen nun auch im Wohnzimmer. Kobajashi blieb bei Bunnys Anblick die Spucke weg.

*Wow, die Frau ist ja der Hammer. Kein Wunder das Mamoru sauer ist das wir hier sind* dachte er sich.

*Wie schafft sie es nur sich so schnell wieder anzuziehen*grübelte Mamoru

„Wer ist das?" fragte Saori mit staubtrockener Stimme

Bunnys und Mamorus Blicke trafen sich „Das ist Usagi Tsukino, ich…ich gebe ihr Nachhilfe" sagte er

*Glück gehabt* dachte sich Saori und freute sich innerlich

Sie verbeugte sich leicht, was Kobajashi fast zum sabbern brachte, und sagte mit einem Lächeln „Ihr könnt mich aber auch Bunny nennen, das tun alle"

„Oh Hallo Bunny, ich heiße Saori und das ist Kobajashi, wir sind Studienkollegen von Mamoru." meinte nun Saori

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie alle am Esstisch auf dem überall Bücher ausgebreitet lagen. Immer wieder trafen sich die Blicke von Bunny und Mamoru. Wobei Bunny hingegen errötete, denn sie sah die Bilder von sich und Mamoru vor sich, wie sie hier auf dem Tisch Zärtlichkeiten austauschen.

„Sag mal Bunny wie alt bist du denn?" fragte Kobajashi

„Hm?" aus ihren Gedanken gerissen sah sie erstaunt zu Kobajashi „Oh, ich bin sechzehn, werde aber bald siebzehn" meinte sie.

Mamoru gefiel Kobajashis Interesse überhaupt nicht, argwöhnisch beobachtete er das ganze

„Das ist ein schönes Alter! Man geht in die Abendvorstellung ins Kino oder in die Disco. Sag warst du schon mal in einer Disco?" fragte er weiter

„Ein, zweimal vielleicht" antwortete sie ehrlich

Für eine Weile war Kobajashi damit zufrieden, jedoch fragte er keine dreißig Minuten später „Hast du denn große Schwierigkeiten in der Schule, das du sogar an einem Samstag lernen musst?"

„Oh….nun….ja…ich habe am meisten Schwierigkeiten in Mathe und Englisch" sagte sie sich wieder den Aufgaben zuwendend.

„Wenn Mamoru mal keine Zeit hat, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen, ich bin ein Einser Schüler" meinte er stolz und mit gewissen Hintergedanken.

Mamoru zerbrach lautstark einen Bleistift in seiner Hand. Alle Augenpaare waren nun auf ihn gerichtet.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich glaube das dass keine gute Idee wäre, jeder sagt mir dass ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall in der Hinsicht bin, schlimm genug das ich Mamorus Zeit verschwende." Sagte Bunny schnell.

Saori musterte Mamoru, empfand er etwas für diese kleine? Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte Mamoru noch nie mit einem solchen funkeln in den Augen gesehen. Aber so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben, schließlich baggerte sie Mamoru schon eine ganze Weile an und endlich hatte er diesem Treffen zugestimmt, nun gut er hatte Kobajashi auch eingeladen, aber den hätte sie loswerden können und nun war diese Göre da.

„Hey Mamoru kommst du mit in die Disco heut Abend?" fragte Saori

*Vergiss es, ich will lieber allein sein mit Usako! Wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich euch geschickt loswerden kann!* dachte er genervt, jedoch antwortete er „Nein, ich bin nicht so der Discomensch" meinte er entschuldigend.

„Ach komm schon Mamoru, ein wenig Abwechslung würde dir gut tun" flehte Saori und faste ihn zärtlich am Oberarm an.

Bunny sprang auf und alle sahen sie neugierig an, sie errötete „Ähm…möchte noch jemand Tee?" fragte sie.

Alle nickten und Bunny ging in die Küche woraufhin ihr Mamoru mit der Ausrede folgte ihr zu helfen. Bewusst schloss er die Tür hinter sich, die eigentlich sonst immer offenstand. Sie kramte eine neue Teekanne hervor und warf drei Teebeutel hinein. Den Wasserkocher hatte sie schon eingestellt. Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihren Körper.

„Was hast du?" fragte er in ihr Ohr, was ihr wieder diesen herrlichen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Was glaubst du, ich habe extra die Shopping Tour abgesagt, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts lieber tue, dann kommen diese Zwei und ich muss auch noch lernen an einem Samstag." maulte sie, das sie auch noch eifersüchtig war und es ihr so gar nicht passte das Saori Mamoru berührt hatte, verschwieg sie jedoch.

Er küsste ihren Hals „Ich versuch sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit loszuwerden und das mit dem shoppen können wir nachholen." meinte er *Es passt mir eh nicht wie Kobajashi dich anstarrt, irgendwann fängt er noch an zu sabbern* dachte er sich noch.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um „Wirklich?" fragte sie strahlend

„Ja Versprochen" lachte er leicht und küsste sie

Währenddessen im Wohnzimmer am großen Esstisch

„Was meinst du, ob die was miteinander haben?" fragte leise Kobajashi

„Nein, das glaub ich nicht, er hilft ihr nur. Außerdem glaube ich nicht das Mamoru auf kleine Mädchen steht" meinte sie gehässig

„Gott Saori hast du sie mal angesehen? Sie ist der Traum aller Männer, ich meine Wow" meinte nun Kobajahi lüstern

„Sie ist erst sechzehn Kobajashi! Ich glaube nicht das Mamoru auf solche Mädchen steht, er ist so intelligent und er möchte sich in einer Beziehung sicher mit der Person auch unterhalten können." Sagte sie. *So wie er es mit mir könnte*

„Hm irgendwie dauert das ganz schön lange mit dem Tee" meinte nun Kobajahi nachdenklich

Saori wurde blass, fasste sich jedoch wieder und stand auf „Ich werde mal nachsehen gehen"

Bunny und Mamoru hatten sich inzwischen wieder gelöst und Bunny goss das nun heiße Wasser in die Kanne. Mamoru räumte die Geschirrspülmaschine, die auch endlich fertig war aus. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Saori trat herein. Fragend sahen Bunny und Mamoru sie an.

„Ich wollte Fragen ob ich euch helfen kann" sagte Saori peinlich berührt weil sie schon das schlimmste dachte *Ich wusste ja das Mamoru sich nicht für sie interessiert*

Bunny strahlte sie an „Nein alles erledigt" freute sie sich und ging an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Er wurde die zwei einfach nicht los und langsam wurde es ihm auch zu bunt mit Kobajashi, er starte Bunny ganz offensichtlich in ihren Ausschnitt. So langsam kochte er vor Wut und am liebsten hätte er ihm einen schönen rechten Hacken verpasst und ihm gesagt das wenn er es noch einmal wagen würde sie so anzusehen, er ihm was brechen würde.

„So ich glaube es reicht für heute, außerdem ist es schön spät" sagte Mamoru und streckte sich

„Oh ja Bunny muss sicherlich nach Hause" sagte Saori *So ein Pech aber auch ^^* freute sie sich schon innerlich

„Ja aber erst macht sie ihre Aufgaben zu Ende, und dann bring ich sie nach Hause, ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen" meinte er

Saori entglitten alle Gesichtszüge *Was wir sollen gehen?*

Kobajashi hingegen, der Mamorus Blick sah, erhob sich und legte eine Hand auf Saoris Schulter.

„Na komm Saori, lass uns gehen, wir können ja noch in eine Bar gehen, wenn du magst" sagte er. Saori stand nun resignierend auf und nickte stumm.

„Schön dich kennengelernt zu haben, Bunny" meinte Kobajashi

„Ebenfalls" erwiderte sie freundlich

„Ich bring euch noch zur Tür" meinte Mamoru.

Als die zwei aus der Tür waren, stellte Mamoru die Klingel ab. *So jetzt stört uns garantiert keiner mehr* dachte er, sich aber gleichzeitig ärgernd das er daran nicht schon früher gedacht hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid für dich Saori" meinte Kobajashi als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten.

„Warum?" fragte sie

„Weil du schon so lange hinter Mamoru her bist, und nun hast du keine Chance mehr bei ihm" meinte er mitfühlend

„Denkst du dass ich wirklich keine Chance mehr habe?" fragte sie den Tränen nahe

„Nein nicht die geringste, fürchte ich, er liebt sie. Ich habe seine Augen noch nie so strahlen sehen." sagte er

„Ich weiß ich habe es auch gesehen." sagte sie und sah zu Boden

„Ach komm schon lass den Kopf nicht hängen, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne!" versuchte er sie aufzumuntern.

Mamoru fand Bunny in der Küche wo sie gerade damit fertig war ein Marmeladenbrot hinter zu schlingen und sich jetzt genüsslich die Marmelade von den Fingern ableckte. Noch ihre Daumenkuppe im Mund entdeckte sie Mamoru im Türrahmen stehen, der sie fasziniert anstarrte.

„Was`n ? Hast du auch Hunger?" fragte sie ihn

Er nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

„Soll ich dir auch ein Marmeladenbrot schmieren" fragte sie, sein Blick irritierte sie

Er hatte Hunger, aber nicht solchen. Mit einem langen Schritt war er bei ihr und zog sie an sich. Seine Lippen suchten die ihren und schließlich teilten sie einen leidenschaftlichen doch sanften Kuss miteinander. Sanft knabberte er an ihrer Unterlippe, ließ jedoch danach seine Zunge wieder in ihre Mundhöhle gleiten und spielte dort mit ihrer. Sie schmeckte süß und verführerisch nach Erdbeeren.

Sie seufzte „Mamo-chan" und legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, er machte sie so wahnsinnig mit seinen Küssen.

Er hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre langen Schlanken Beine um seine Hüften. Küssend trug er sie in sein Reich, das noch nie eine Frau gesehen hatte. In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen stellte er sie sachte auf den Boden und zog ihr das Kleid aus, sodass sie wieder nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Sie versuchte wieder die Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufzubekommen, doch auch dieses Mal scheiterte sie. Er bemerkte ihren verzweifelten Versuch und anstatt es aufzuknöpfen, öffnete er es stürmisch mit einem Ruck.

„Wow" sagte Bunny nur, zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn wieder und half ihm, sich seines Hemdes ganz zu entledigen. Mit kaum merklich Zitternden Fingern, öffnete Mamoru ihren Bh. Sie ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten und schmiegte sich wieder an seinen Körper. Ihre Nackte Haut traf auf seine Nackte Haut. Mamoru war im siebten Himmel, ihr Körper war so weich und warm, ihre Haut so samtig und erst ihr Geruch. Sie roch nach einem Hauch Vanille und Magnolie.

Langsam sich nicht aus ihrem Kuss lösend, tänzelten sie zu seinem Bett, auf das sie sich fallen ließen. Sie sanken tief in das weiche, kuschlige Bett ein. Sanft erkundeten seine großen Hände ihren Körper, glitten über ihre Brust, wobei er ihre Brustwarzen die sich ihm hart entgegenstreckten umkreiste, hinab zu ihrem Bauch und schließlich über ihren Venushügel.

Bunny stöhnte lustvoll auf und krallte sich in seinem Rücken ein. An ihrem Ohrläppchen knabbernd, fuhr seine Hand weiter nach unten, an ihre intimste Stelle, sachte berührte er ihren Kitzler durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Slips und versuchte leichten Druck auf ihn auszuüben.

Sie krümmte ihm ihren Rücken leicht entgegen „Oh….Gott….Mamo-chan" stöhnte sie. In ihr stiegen unzählige Gefühle auf und eine unbändige Hitze breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, sie hatte das Gefühl jede Minute unter ihm zu verglühen. Mamoru erging es nicht anders, er versuchte sich jedoch krampfhaft zusammenzureißen, er wollte nicht mit ihr schlafen, drohte jedoch von seinen Gefühlen übermannt zu werden. Er liebte sie so sehr und er wollte sie so gerne halten und glücklich machen. Und obwohl er wusste dass sie ihn nicht liebte, wollte er ihr seine ganze Liebe geben und zeigen.

Bunny sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an, ihre Finger wanderten an seinen Brustmuskeln entlang, die unter ihrer Berührung zuckten, zu seiner Hose und öffnete seinen Gürtel.

„Usako" brummte er, sie legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

„Zieh sie aus" flehte sie immer noch unter seiner Berührung stöhnend.

Er überlegte eine Weile, doch als er ihren bittenden glasigen Blick sah, gehorchte er und zog sie aus, sodass er nur noch seine Boxershorts anhatte. Was zur Folge hatte das seine vorher noch schmerzhaft pulsierende Erregung nun genug Platz fand um sich in Ihrer vollen Größe zu entfalten.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Wieder vereinigten sie sich in einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, Mamoru immer darauf bedacht sie mit seiner lasst nicht zu erdrücken. Langsam liebkoste er ihren Hals, fuhr hinab zu ihrer rechten Brust und saugte zart an ihrer Knospe. Seine rechte Hand, streichelte und knetete ihre rechte Brust.

„Mamo-chan" stöhnte Bunny und fuhr ihm mit ihren Händen durch sein volles Haar. Er richtete sich auf und seine Hände wanderten an ihren Seiten entlang zu ihrer Hüfte, sie hob sie an und er zog ihr den Slip aus. Er knabberte wieder an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was sie aufseufzen ließ.

Wieder wanderte seine Hand über ihren Körper, leicht strich er über ihre Brust, über ihren Bauch und dann hinab zu ihrem Kitzler, mit dem er leicht spielte. Sanft führte er einen Finger in sie ein und bewegte ihn leicht, woraufhin sie laut aufstöhnte. Heftige Wellen der Erregung durchfuhren ihren Körper. Bunny krallte sich in seinen Rücken was Mamoru kurz aufbrummen ließ „Oh….Gott…Mamo-chan" stöhnte sie erregt und fing an unter ihm zu zittern.

Sie dachte dass sie jeden Augenblick zerspringen würde, als ob in ihrem inneren ein Vulkan kurz vorm Ausbruch stand. Es war so ein quälendes und doch zugleich so schönes Gefühl, das sie fast Wahnsinnig machte.

Bunny spürte seine Erektion an ihrem Schenkel, was sie noch mehr erregte. Sie wollte ihn, sie wollte Mamoru ganz nah sein, so nahe es nur ging. Sie liebte ihn, auch wenn er sie nie lieben würde, es war ihr egal, sie wollte ihm wenigstens für diesen einen Moment all ihre Liebe schenken ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.

Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte sie ihm seine Boxershorts auszuziehen, wurde jedoch von Mamoru dabei aufgehalten.

„Usako, Willst du das wirklich?" fragte er mit glasigen Augen, ihr Körper, ihre Haut, ihr Duft alles machte ihn so wahnsinnig und zog ihn hinab in einen Strudel unzähliger Gefühle. Er musste sicher gehen dass sie es auch wollte.

„Ja" sagte sie halb stöhnend „Bitte" flehte sie. Er raubte ihr ihren Verstand, wie konnte er sowas mit ihr anstellen und dann so eine Frage stellen.

Mamoru entfernte das letzte bisschen Stoff zwischen ihnen und streifte sich ein Kondom über. Bunny zog ihn zu sich und sie teilten einen sehr innigen Kuss in dem sie all ihre Liebe hineinsteckten die sie für einander empfanden. Sie Küssten sich fast atemlos. Sie spürte die Spitze seiner harten großen Erektion, woraufhin sie einen Laut von sich gab, der eine Mischung aus keuchen und stöhnen war.

„Es könnte weh tun" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an „Ich weiß, ich will das wirklich, ich will dich, bitte" flehte sie und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich wie sie konnte.

Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein, bis er einen kleinen Wiederstand spürte und durchstieß diesen so vorsichtig wie möglich. Bunny zuckte unter ihm zusammen, sofort knabberte er an ihrem Ohr. „Tut mir leid" stöhnte er. Sie war so feucht, warm und so verdammt eng, es kostete ihn eine Menge kraft nicht sofort zu kommen. Al sie sich wieder zu entspannen schien, bewegte er sich langsam, aber rhythmisch in ihr vor und zurück.

„Oh Usako" stöhnte Mamoru, es brodelte stark in ihm. „Mamo-chan" stöhnte Bunny zurück, krallte sich in seinen Rücken und vor lauter Leidenschaft verpasste sie ihm eine Kratzspur auf seinen muskulösen Rücken.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, auf der einen Seite quälend, aber dennoch so unbeschreiblich schön und süchtig machend. Als ob man in eine andere Welt eintauchen würde die nur aus Emotionen besteht. Fernab der rauen Realität, als ob man nur für diesen einen Augenblick, nur für diese Gefühle, existieren würde.

Bunny fing heftiger an unter ihm zu zittern, sie trieb immer mehr auf den Höhepunkt zu. Mit einem Lauten stöhnen „OH GOTT Mamo-Chan" kam sie immer noch zitternd unter ihm. Keine Sekunde später kaum nun auch Mamoru der kehlig ihren Namen stöhnte.

Beide ließen Japsend voneinander ab nur um Sekunden später wieder die nähe des anderen zu suchen. Sie waren vollgepumpt mit Glücksgefühlen, die sie selbst nicht fassen konnten. Erschöpft schliefen sie schließlich aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Drei Stunden später erwachte Bunny aus ihrem schönen Traum, der sich aber als sie neben sich sah, als Realität entpuppte. Mit einem liebevollen Blick sah sie zu Mamoru hoch der sie noch im Arm haltend, tief und fest schlief. Sie versuchte sich etwas aufzurappeln um die Uhrzeit auf der Uhr, die auf einer Kommode stand zu erhaschen. Leichenblass schreckte sie hoch und kletterte über Mamoru aus dem Bett.

„Scheiße!" sagte sie während sie bemüht war sich ihre Sachen anzuziehen. Leider wollten ihre Beine nicht so wie sie wollte, sie fühlten sich n al wären sie aus Gummi.

Mamoru wurde von dem krach wach „Was machst du da" brummte er verschlafen „Los. Komm wieder ins Bett Usako" maulte er, drehte sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Bunny überlegte eine Weile und ging dann in Unterwäsche auf den Flur, griff zum Telefon und rief Naru, eine ihrer Freundinnen an. Danach rief sie ihre Eltern an, um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie bei Naru übernachten würde und erst voraussichtlich Sonntagabend nach Hause käme. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion, warum sie nicht schon viel früher angerufen hätte, erlaubten es ihre Eltern schließlich doch noch.

Sie ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich neben Mamoru der sie sofort an sich zog und einen Arm um sie legte.

Mamoru wurde durch das Sonnenlicht, das durch sein Fenster schien geweckt. Noch immer lag Bunny, friedlich schlummernd in seinen Armen. Er seufzte sie sah so wunderschön aus, wie ein Engel. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, was sich hier in den letzten Stunden ereignet hatte. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben war er so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick.

*Hätte sie nicht nach Hause gemusst*fragte er sich und wurde blass.

Sanft bedeckte er ihr Gesicht mit leicht Gehauchten Küssen, woraufhin er ein seufzen und eine kleine Bewegung von ihr vernahm.

„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, was ihr eine herrliche Gänsehaut bescherte

Sie gab ein leichtes knurren und danach ein seufzen von sich „Morgen"

„Sag mal hättest du nicht gestern Abend nach Hause gemusst?" fragte er besorgt

Sie gähnte „Ja aber das wolltest du doch nicht…."

Er versteifte sich „Mist deine Eltern werden sich garantiert sorgen machen" meinte er

Sie streckte sich ein wenig „Ich habe sie gestern Abend noch angerufen und gesagt dass ich bei einer Freundin schlafe"

„Wann hast du denn das gemacht?" fragte er sie überrascht

„Stellst du immer so viele Fragen am frühen Morgen? Ich dachte du bist auch ein Morgenmuffel" maulte sie immer noch die Augen geschlossen haltend.

Er lachte „Tja scheint so, als ob es darauf ankommt wie man aufwacht" flüsterte er.

In der Löffelchenstellung begann er ihren Hals zu küssen und zog sie noch näher zu sich. Bunny seufzte und fuhr leicht mit ihren Fingerkuppen seinen starken Arm der um ihren Bauch lag, auf und ab.

„Ich hab Hunger" sagte sie nach einer Weile

*War ja klar*dachte er sich

„Was bekomm ich dafür?" fragte er sie neckend

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn abschätzend an. Ihre Finger wanderten zu seiner Brust gefolgt von ihren Lippen, auf der sie viele leichte kleine Küsse verteilte „Mamoru…" hauchte sie „du wirst mich doch nicht verhungern lassen oder?" und sah unter ihren Wimpern unschuldig fragend zu ihm hoch.

Er beugte sich runter zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich „Dann werd ich wohl besser aufstehen" sagte er und stand aus dem Bett auf.

Bunny beobachtete ihn und prägte sich jede Einzelheit in ihrem Gedächtnis ein. Aus dem Schrank holte er sich eine weiße Boxershorts, zog sie an und verwand in die Küche.

*Er sieht aus wie ein griechischer Gott*dachte sich Bunny, drehte sich wieder um und kuschelte sich in die Decke um ihrem Körper.

Mamoru ging breitgrinsend in die Küche, wo er das Frühstück für die beiden vorbereitete. Als er den Tisch fertig gedeckt hatte ging er nachsehen wo sie steckte, nur um festzustellen das sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Frühstück ist fertig" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an, Küsste ihn flüchtig und krabbelte aus dem warmen Bett.

Der Frühstückstisch war gedeckt und in der Mitte des Esstisches stand eine Vase mit einer einzelnen Rose.

„Wow " rief sie erstaunt, sie war fasziniert davon wie liebevoll er den Tisch gedeckt hatte.

Sie fiel ihm in seine Arme und sah glücklich zu ihm hoch, er lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

Keine zehn Sekunden später machte sie sich schmatzend über die Brötchen her. Komischerweise schreckte ihn das nicht mal ab, im Gegenteil es machte ihn glücklich sie glücklich zu machen. Doch leider hatte er auch ihre Aufgaben gesehen.

„Bunny. Ähm…" er wusste nicht wie er ihr es schonend beibringen sollte „Ich habe mir mal deine Aufgaben angesehen. Sie sind nun…." Druckste er herum.

„Alle Falsch?" stellte sie fest, sie stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab.

Er ging hinter ihr her „Ja, aber es waren doch so einfache Aufgaben"

„Fang bloß nicht so an Mamoru, was willst du jetzt hören? Ich weiß nicht an was es liegt, glaub mir ich habe schon so oft mit Ami gelernt und sie hat es mir immer wieder neu erklärt, ich merke es mir aber irgendwie nie. Glaubst du es macht mir Spaß schlechte Noten zu bekommen? Ganz gewiss nicht."

„Nun Zick doch nicht gleich wieder rum Bunny, ich versuche nur zu verstehen woran das liegt" meinte er

„Ich Zick doch gar nicht, ich habe dir gleich gesagt das ich ein Hoffungsloser Fall bin, außerdem so oft wie du schon meine Klassenarbeiten an den Kopf gepfeffert bekommen hast, müsstest du doch meine Noten am besten wissen" stellte sie nun fest

Er grinste schief, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Dirigierte sie auf die Couch und hielt ihr die Aufgaben unter die Nase „Sag mir was du nicht verstehst" forderte er.

Sie verbrachten Stunden damit die Aufgaben hin und her zu rechnen. Mamoru erklärte ihr es immer wieder geduldig von vorn. Bunny konnte schon langsam nicht mehr, sie sah nur noch zahlen und Formeln.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!" maulte sie und ließ sich zurück in die Rückenlehne der Couch fallen.

„Du hast es ja gleich geschafft, es ist doch nur noch eine Aufgabe" meinte er versöhnlich und lächelte sie an.

„Bitte Mamoru!" sagte sie und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre zierlichen kleinen Hände „Bitte ich tue was du willst, aber quäle mich nicht weiter mit Mathe" bettelte sie weiter.

Mamoru grinste breit, zog sie Rittlings auf seinen Schoß und Küsste sie. Bunny schlang die arme um seinen Nacken und seufzte zufrieden. Seine Hände wanderten ihre Außenschenkel entlang zu ihrem Po den er leicht anfing zu massieren.

*Gott ich bin ihr total verfallen* dachte er sich als er ihre zarte Haut berührte

Das Telefon im Flur Klingelte und Bunny ließ von ihm ab. *War ja klar* dachte sie sich

Nachdem Bunny von seinem Schoß geklettert war, erhob er sich mürrisch und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Chiba" meldete er sich

„Ähm…Hallo..hier ist Naru….ist Bunny noch bei dir?" fragte sie stotternd, ihr war die ganze Sache etwas peinlich aber was sollte sie machen.

„Woher…weißt du…?" fragte Mamoru

„Ich bin Euer Alibi. Gib sie mir bitte mal!" meinte nun Naru die sich von ihrem Schock etwas erholt hatte.

„Ähm…okay" sagte er zu Naru „Bunny Naru ist dran!" sagte er zu ihr mit einem etwas fragendem Blick *Ich dachte das wir es geheim halten sollen*

„Naru woher wusstest du wo ich bin?" fragte Bunny panisch

„Wahlwiederholen, ist ja jetzt auch erst mal egal. Bunny du solltest lieber jetzt zusehen das du nach Hause kommst länger kann ich deine Eltern nicht hinhalten sie haben schon dreimal Angerufen! Ich Bunny! Mamoru?" fragte Naru zum Schluss, sie dachte immer die beiden würden sich hassen.

„Oh…danke ich werde gleich nach Hause gehen…und Naru…. bitte….. behalte es für dich….wir reden Morgen" sagte sie flehend

„Alles klar, aber dann will ich aber Einzelheiten wissen!" kicherte diese

„Naru!" rief Bunny schockiert und wurde rot

„Bis Morgen" sagte Naru immer noch kichernd

„Ja bis Morgen" sagte Bunny seufzte und legte auf.

Bunny sah traurig zu Mamoru auf der fragend eine Augenbraue hob „Du musst gehen nicht wahr?" fragte er vorsichtig, ihm gefiel die Vorstellung zwar nicht, aber er musste sie ja gehen lassen.

Sie nickte nur, was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Dass sie ihn vermissen wird, das sie es kaum erwarten kann ihn wieder zu sehen, das sie die letzte Nacht atemberaubend und wundervoll fand? Also blieb es nur beim nicken.

Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn „Ich bring dich" meinte er, worauf er nur ein nicken bekam.

Nachdem er Bunny nach Hause gebracht und sich noch ausgiebig von ihr verabschiedet hatte, und er nun wieder zu Hause war, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Laken waren noch zerwühlt von der Nacht was ihm ein schmunzeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Als er die Bilder der letzten Nacht wieder vor seinen Augen hatte fragte er sich, ob sie seine Unsicherheit gemerkt hatte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf einen roten Fleck *Oh Gott ich habe ich weh getan* dachte er schockiert *Beruhige dich, das ist normal, darüber haben sie geschrieben…* er schob den Gedanken beiseite und bezog das Bett neu.

Bunny war an diesem Morgen sehr Zeitig aufgestanden, sie wartete gerade am Haus der Osakas auf ihre Freundin Naru.

„Bunny?" fragte Naru skeptisch, noch nie war Bunny so zeitig wach gewesen.

„Guten Morgen Naru" lächelte Bunny

„Morgen" grinste Naru „So, jetzt spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter! Ich will alle Einzelheiten hören und lass ja nichts aus!"

„Nun ja ich war bei Ihm und… hab da geschlafen" meinte Bunny

„Nicht so schnell! Ich dachte du hasst Mamoru!" rief sie aufgebracht

Bunny zerrte sie ein Stück weiter und sie gingen nun nebeneinander her.

„Ich, es … Naru…ich hasse ihn nicht…ich…" stotterte Bunny

„Oh Gott Bunny du bist in ihn verliebt nicht war!" platzte Naru damit heraus „Das ist doch toll und nun hast du die Nacht bei ihm verbracht wie war es?"

„Sch…" machte Bunny und hielt Naru den Mund zu „Sei etwas leiser Naru!"

„Bitte es darf niemand wissen, er gibt mir nur Nachhilfe und…."weiter kam Bunny nicht

„Ja sicher Nachhilfe mitten in der Nacht ist schon klar!" fuhr ihr Naru ins Wort

„Oh Gott Naru, ich habe dir doch erzählt das ich für Tuxedo Kamen schwärme" fragte Bunny, das hatte sie ihrer Freundin nie verschwiegen, jedoch verschwieg sie ihr das sie Sailor Moon war.

„Ja aber was hat das damit zu tun?" fragte Naru

„Nun ich wollte mich von Tuxedo Kamen retten lassen und ihn danach verführen, aber da ich keinerlei Erfahrung in solchen Sachen habe, habe ich Mamoru um Hilfe gebeten. Der dann auch zugestimmt hat. Keiner außer dir weiß davon. " Erzählte Bunny

„Du hast was? ? Das ist doch noch nicht alles!" stellte Naru fest

Bunny seufzte „Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt Naru. Gott ich bin so dumm" meinte sie traurig.

„Warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht? Ich glaube nicht dass er nichts für dich empfindet. Wenn er bei solchen verrückten Aktionen mitspielt" Meinte Naru sie tröstend in den Arm nehmend.

„Um Gottes willen niemals!" meinte Bunny

„Warum wenn du es ihm sagst und er die gleichen Gefühle für dich hegt wäre das doch toll, Oder?" erwiderte ihr Naru.

„Aber das wird er nicht! Wenn ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehe und er mich zurückweist….das würde ich nicht überleben Naru! Das ist nicht nur so eine kleine Verliebtheit….ich liebe ihn….mehr als...ich brauche seine Nähe…ich brauche ihn wie die Luft zum Atmen…" gestand Bunny

Naru sah Bunny an noch nie hatte sie solche großen bedeutsamen Worte aus ihrem Mund gehört „Was macht dich so sicher das er dich nicht auch liebt?" fragte sie nun.

„Ach komm schon Naru, der große, perfekte, intelligente und wie ein Gottaussehende Mamoru Chiba, würde sich niemals, in so ein tollpatschiges, schusseliges, hässliches, dummes kleines Schulmädchen verlieben wie ich eins bin. Er könnte doch jede haben die er wollte. Nein das ist ausgeschlossen. Ich bin glücklich über die Zeit die ich mit ihm verbringen darf und schließe sie in mein Herz ein." Sagte sie traurig.

Naru überlegte eine Weile, klar Bunny war manchmal etwas tollpatschig und schusselig, aber das war auch das charmanteste mit an ihr. Sie war lieb, machte sich über jeden Sorgen, wollte mit jedem befreundet sein und dumm war sie auch nicht, eher unkonzentriert. Und wie war sie bloß auf den Gedanken gekommen das sie hässlich ist? Hatte sie denn keine Augen im Kopf? Die meisten die sie sahen waren sofort in sie verliebt und beteten den Boden an auf dem sie ging. Aber das würde Mamoru sicher auch irgendwann begreifen.

„Ich werde es für mich behalten und weiter euer Alibi sein wenn es dich Glücklich macht süße" sagte Naru nun.

Bunny fiel ihr in die Arme „Danke….Ich danke dir so sehr….du bist die Beste"

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit im Crown

Mamoru wollte sich bevor seine Vorlesung anfing noch einen Kaffee gönnen, seine Wohnung wirkte für ihn auf einmal so kalt ohne sie. Er musste beim Gedanken an sie Lächeln.

*Ob sie heute wieder bei mir übernachten kann? *wieder sah er die gemeinsamen Bilder vor seinen Augen und er seufzte zufrieden.

„Guten Morgen Motoki" sagte Mamoru mit einem lächeln

Motoki runzelte die Stirn und grinste ihn danach breit an „Klar Morgen Kumpel so wie immer?"

Er erhielt ein geistesabwesendes „Hm" von Mamoru. Erst als das heiße Getränk vor ihm auf dem Tresen stand, kam er in die Realität zurück.

„Ich sehe dich hat es schwer erwischt" lachte Motoki vor Freude auf, bald würde ihm Minako die 1000 Yen geben müssen.

„Was?" fragte Mamoru verwirrt

„Na anscheinend hat dir Bunny ganz schön den Kopf verdreht hat. Das du so verliebt dreinschaust!" meinte Motoki

„Ach du siehst Gespenster" brummte Mamoru

„Mich kannst du nicht täuschen, oh Man wenn ich das Minako erzähle die wird tot umfallen" freute sich Motoki

Mamoru griff über den Tresen und packte sich panisch Motoki „Niemand darf davon wissen"

„Reg dich ab was ist denn daran so schlimm" fragte Motoki

„Du verstehst das nicht, ich liebe sie aber sie liebt mich nicht" meinte nun Mamoru und sackte wieder auf den Barhocker.

„Nein du hast recht das versteh ich nicht, warum gestehst du ihr deine Liebe nicht einfach und.." weiter kam Motoki nicht.

„Lass mir das Herz brechen von der einzigen Frau die ich jemals geliebt habe und je lieben werde. Motoki ich überlebe das nicht. Sie hat mir klar zu verstehen gegeben das sie in einen anderen verliebt ist" seufzte Mamoru

„Vielleicht verliebt sie sich auch in dich" meinte nun Motoki aufmunternd

„Wer´s glaubt, sie bräuchte doch nur mit dem Finger schnippen und hätte zehn bessere, als so einen Esel wie ich es bin, ich war immer gemein zu ihr, gut ich habe es nie böse gemeint aber trotzdem. Ich genieße die Zeit die ich Momentan mit ihr verbringen darf und gut ist, wenn sie wieder geht wird es dann wenigstens nicht so schmerzhaft" klagte Mamoru sein Leid.

„Ich weiß echt nicht was ich dazu sagen soll" sagte Motoki geknickt

„Gar nichts, einfach gar nichts zu niemanden! Erstrecht nicht zu ihren Freundinnen! " meinte nun Mamoru, legte einen Geldschein auf den Tresen und ging zu seiner Vorlesung.

Pausenhof, Große Mittagspause

Bunny saß mit ihren Freundinnen unter einem Baum, der viel Schatten bot an diesem sonnigen Tag. Für kurze Zeit, schloss sie die Augen und genoss einfach nur diesen herrlichen Tag, der sicherlich noch besser für sie sein wird wenn sie wieder in Mamorus Armen liegt. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie Naru heute Morgen noch gleich gefragt ob sie heute Nacht wieder bei ihr „schlafen" könnte, dem sie zustimmte.

„Weshalb hattest du eigentlich am Samstag keine Zeit um mit uns shoppen zu gehen?" fragte Minako

„Nun ich war…ich hab…" stotterte sie

„Sie war schon mit mir verabredet" sprang Naru für sie ein

„Aber du hättest doch selbstverständlich mitkommen können" meinte Makoto,

„Ach irgendwie habe ich immer wenn ihr alle zusammenseid das Gefühl das ich nicht dazu gehöre" antwortete Naru ehrlich, worauf eine peinliche Stille eintrat.

Jede von ihnen konnte das Gefühl nachvollziehen, erst als sie Bunny trafen und zu Sailor Kriegerinnen wurden, haben sie sich willkommen gefühlt. Und obwohl ihnen Naru schrecklich leid tat, weil sie dieses Gefühl hatte, war es für sie besser gewesen wenn sie ihr aller Geheimnis nicht kannte. So oft hatten sie schon mit Bunny darüber Diskusionen gehabt, weil sie ihrer Freundin die Wahrheit erzählen wollte. Aber letzten Endes ordnete sich Bunny dem Wunsch aller unter und verschwieg ihrer Freundin ihre andere Identität.

„Ach so, was habt ihr denn so schönes gemacht?" fragte Ami nach um die Stille zu brechen.

„Wir waren im Kino und danach hat Bunny bei mir übernachtet" antwortete Naru schnell

„Oh das klingt spaßig" sagte Makoto

Bunny nickte eifrig und schob sich rot werdend ein Butterbrot in den Mund und kaute zufrieden dran. Den Rest der Pause lag sie einfach nur im Gras und schaute durch die tanzenden Blätter in den Himmel.

Am Nachmittag im Crown

Mamoru saß wieder am Tresen und genoss seinen Kaffee. Für ihn unüblich Trank er ihn mit Zucker und Milch, aber das unglaublichste war es schmeckte ihm sogar.

*Blond und süß* dachte er und träumte von einer süßen Blondine, seiner Usako.

Er merkte gar nicht dass sich neben ihm jemand setzte.

„Hallo Mamoru" flötete Rai

Mamoru zuckte zusammen *Nein bitte nicht schon wieder* dachte er sich und versuchte ihr keine Beachtung zu schenken.

„Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Ehrlich! Am besten wir vergessen das ganze ja?" sagte Rai

„Okay" sagte er, irgendwie traute er dem Frieden nicht.

„Freunde?" fragte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

*Ob sie das ernst meint?* überlegte er.

Schließlich drehte er sich um lächelte sie freundlich an „Freunde" sagte er und schüttelte ihre Hand.

An diesem Tag musste Bunny mal nicht Nachsitzen und begleitete ihre Freundinnen mit ins Crown, sie wollte noch schnell bevor sie zu Mamoru ging einen Schokoladenmilchshaketrinken, denn sie hatte schon lange keinen mehr getrunken und so langsam bekam sie Entzugserscheinungen.

Doch als sie das Crown betrat sah sie ihn am Tresen sitzen wie er sich mit Rai unterhielt. Dieser Anblick stach ihr direkt ins Herz. Wollte er vielleicht doch was von Rai. Bunny wurde traurig, sie hätte es wissen müssen. Jetzt brauchte sie definitiv Schokolade.

„Hallo Rai, Hallo Mamoru" sagten Ami, Minako und Makoto fröhlich wie aus einem Mund. Bunny hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund, doch als sie in Motokis lachendes Gesicht sah, musste sie mit Lächeln.

„Hallo Motoki-san" flötete Bunny und umarmte ihn über den Tresen.

Mamorus Augen weiteten sich und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. *Sie umarmt ihn*

„Hey Bunny-chan, Mensch du bist aber Zeitig" sagte er und drückte sie fest an sich

„Ja ich musste mal nicht nachsitzen" berichtete sie stolz, immer noch in seinem Arm liegend, etwas piekte sie in die Seite und sie ließ ihn los.

„Mir ist schon bewusst dass ich nicht so interessant bin wie Motoki Bunny, aber könntest du ihn wenigstens loslassen, damit er meine Bestellung machen kann?" fragte Rai sie neckend

„Oh ja klar Hallo Rai" begrüßte sie sie fröhlich.

Bunnys und Mamorus Blicke trafen sich und alle bis auf Rai sahen, wie die Luft zwischen ihnen anfing zu knistern.

Ami die die Blicke sah und analysierte, wurde rot, sie lass nicht nur Wut in diesem Blick nein das war normal, nein sie lass Begierde und Leidenschaft und noch etwas was sie nicht deuten konnte. Schnell drehte sie sich zu Motoki „Motoki, machst du mir eine Apfelschorle, bitte"

Motoki dem der Blick auch nicht entgangen war lächelte sie an „Na klar Ami! Makoto, Minako was wollt ihr?"

„Ich hätte gern eine Cola" sagte Makoto „Ich will auch eine" sagte Minako schnell.

„Bunny-chan was möchtest du?" fragte Motoki, Bunny die immer noch Mamoru anstarrte, sie drehte sich um „Ein Schokoladenmilchake wäre echt toll!"meinte sie

„Gott Bunny, irgendwann wirst du von dem ganzen süß kram Fett!" meinte Rai tadelnd *Oder du passt nicht mehr in dein Sailor Dress* dachte sie sich „Außerdem ist es ungesund nicht wahr Mamoru" drehte sie sich fragend zu Mamoru um, von dem sie sich eine Bestätigung erhoffte.

„Solange sie es nicht übertreibt, ist gegen einen Shake nichts einzuwenden" meinte Mamoru und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

Rai blickte ihn verdutzt an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, hatte sie das gerade Geträumt? Oder hatte er wirklich eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen Bunny zu beleidigen. Irgendwas lief hier ganz böse schief.

„Ich bin in versteckte Kamera nicht wahr?" fragte Rai verwirrt

„Nein warum?" fragte sie Motoki

*Scheiße, hätte ich sie beleidigen sollen um den Schein zu wahren?* fragte sich Mamoru

„Sag mal willst du mich verarschen? Das hier, die beiden, die benehmen sich doch nicht normal!" meinte Rai aufbrausend „Die konnten es doch sonst keine fünf Minuten aushalten ohne zu streiten!"

„Rai beruhige dich doch!" meinte Ami

*Was mach ich jetzt, nicht das sie aus lauter Verwirrung das Crown in Brand setzt?* fragte sich Bunny nachdenklich

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Das ist als ob die Hölle zufriert!" meinte Rai böse

„Wir haben einen Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt" meinte Bunny nun und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

„Ihr habt bitte was? Warum?" fragte Rai verwirrter als vorher

„Nun weil er mir schlecht Nachhilfe in Mathe und Englisch geben kann, wenn wir uns andauernd in die Haare kriegen" meinte Bunny trocken *Puh, das war eine gute und plausible Erklärung* lobte sie sich selber.

Alle bis auf Motoki, der ja davon wusste, waren entsetzt und starten abwechselnd von Bunny zu Mamoru und wieder zurück.

Rai war geschockt, seit wann hatten sie diesen Waffenstillstand. Warum machte das Mamoru überhaupt? Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Ihre Augen blitzten auf einmal verschwörerisch auf. *Wenn Mamoru ihr Nachhilfe gibt dann doch bestimmt auch mir und dann sehen wir uns öfter und er verliebt sich in mich, wenn nicht muss ich nachhelfen^^*.

„Hey wenn du Odango Atama Nachhilfe gibst dann kannst du mir doch auch Nachhilfe geben." Platzte es aus Rai heraus, woraufhin sich Bunny an ihrem Shake verschluckte und anfing zu husten.

*Ganz sicher nicht* dachte sich Mamoru und sah aus den Augenwinkeln besorgt zu Bunny.

„Oh ja mir dann aber bitte auch! Ich bin echt total mies in Englisch" meinte nun Minako und sah Mamoru bittend an.

„Hey dann könnten wir ja auch eine Lerngruppe aufmachen" meinte Makoto

*Was mach ich denn jetzt? Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Wenn ich nein sage dann fällt das doch auf oder?* fragte sich Mamoru innerlich

„Ich denke nicht dass das so eine gute Idee ist" meinte nun Ami

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Rai Ami an „Was du bist doch normalerweise immer fürs lernen!"

„Ja…nun" druckste Ami herum, sie hatte das Gefühl das da mehr läuft bei Bunny und Mamoru als nur Nachhilfeunterricht und ihr war der Gedanke unangenehm sie bei was auch immer zu stören. „Wir haben doch schon eine Lerngruppe und ich glaube…aber wir können es ja mal probieren" meinte sie schnell, sich rettend als sie Rais bösen Blick sah, *Rai kann einem manchmal tierische Angst machen*dachte sie sich.

„Bitte Mamoru, wir können es doch wenigstens mal ausprobieren." flehte Rai.

Mamoru sah zu Bunny die genauso hilflos war wie er „Gut, aber ich will kein Rumgezankte hören, verstanden! Wer Zickt fliegt raus!" meinte er. *Na ganz klasse, jetzt haben Usako und ich sicher keine ruhige Minute mehr*

„Klar wir benehmen uns schon, am besten wir fangen gleich heute an" meinte Rai

*Na toll, die werden wir nie wieder los* dachte Bunny traurig.

„Ja das ist eine tolle Idee" meinte Minako begeistert „Morgen schreiben wir eine Mathearbeit, das würde passen"

„Gut also dann in einer halben Stunde bei mir" meinte Mamoru und gab ihnen nun allen seine Adresse.

Mamoru legte einen Geldschein auf den Tresen, sah Bunny kurz an, nickte ihr unauffällig zu und ging aus dem Crown. *ob sie das verstanden hat?*

Drei Minuten später „Ich komm gleich wieder." meinte Bunny und wollte Richtung Ausgang gehen.

„Warte wo willst du denn hin Bunny" fragte Makoto

„Ich muss noch schnell meine Eltern anrufen, sonst machen die sich Sorgen" meinte Bunny und war auch schon aus der Tür gestürmt.

„Sie macht sich doch sonst nie Sorgen um ihre Eltern" meinte Rai, drehte sich jedoch wieder zum Tresen.

Bunny trat aus der Tür und wollte zur nächsten Telefonzelle um ihre Eltern anzurufen als sie Mamoru in einer Seitengasse an der Wand lehnen sah.

Als sie vor ihm stand, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie „Das hat aber lang gedauert" meinte er. „Wieso lang?...Mamoru…. man könnte uns sehen" seufzte sie, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich aus seiner Umarmung zu winden.

Er lachte auf „Ich hab gelesen das darin ja der Reiz liegt" hauchte er ihr in ihr Ohr und seine rechte Hand wanderte zu ihrem Po. *oh oh hab ich gelesen gesagt?*

*Hat er gerade gelesen gesagt? Nein unmöglich* dachte sie sich.

„Mamoru, ich mein es ernst, wir sehen uns doch nachher." meinte sie

„Aber da sind wir nicht allein." flüsterte er während er mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals auf und abfuhr.

Bunny kicherte „Ah du willst also mit mir allein sein!" stellte sie amüsiert fest *Wie toll ist das denn^^* dachte sie sich und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

Er brummte und ließ sie los. Sie hingegen schmiegte sich an ihn, lächelte frech und legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine weichen Lippen „Was ist wenn ich dir sagen würde dass ich wieder bei dir übernachten könnte" fragte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Ein Lächeln kehrte sofort wieder auf sein Gesicht zurück, sanft schlang er seine Arme wieder um ihren Körper. „Das hört sich nach einer guten Wiedergutmachung an" meinte er.

„Wofür willst du denn eine Wiedergutmachung haben" fragte sie verwirrt

„Weil ich Wette dass deine Freundinnen mir keine ruhige Minute mehr gönnen werden." meinte er

„So schlimm sind sie nicht" verteidigte sie Bunny

„Meinst du" neckte er sie, er entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung „Bis gleich" sagte er und küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Bunny ging zur Telefonzelle und rief ihre Eltern an. Sie fragte sie ob sie bei Naru übernachten durfte, mit der Ausrede das sie noch lernen wollten für die morgige Mathearbeit. Mit etwas betteln erlaubten sie es schließlich. *Gut das Minako mich nochmal an den Test erinnert hat^^.* dachte Bunny und ging glücklich ins Crown.

Die Fünfertruppe machte sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Mamorus Apartment. Oben angekommen bestaunten sie die überaus Ordentliche Wohnung. Ami aber vor allem über die vielen Medizin und Wissenschaftsbücher, die im Regal neben der Couch standen.

„Hast du die alle gelesen?" fragte Ami

„Ja so ziemlich" meinte Mamoru und zuckte mit den Schultern, seine Augen folgten Bunny

„Wow" staunte Rai und bewunderte ihn offensichtlich. Sie versuchte sich so vor ihm hinzustellen das er ihr gut ins Dekolleté sehen könnte. Das Mamoru nur Augen für Bunny hatte bemerkte sie nicht.

Bunny kramte aus ihrer Schultasche ihre Schreibsachen hervor und legte sie an die Kopfseite vom Esstisch.

„Können wir dann mal endlich anfangen!" maulte Bunny

„Wow Bunny du warst doch noch nie so scharf aufs lernen" meinte Minako und setzte sich auf die linke Seite von Bunny

„Ich will es hinter mich bringen" meinte Bunny

„Hast du dein Buch nicht dabei?" fragte Makoto und holte ihre Sachen aus ihrer Schultasche und setzte sich an Bunnys rechte Seite

„Sie hat Aufgaben von mir bekommen" meinte Mamoru und setzte sich an die andere Kopfseite, damit er Bunny weiter ungestört beobachten konnte. Zu seiner rechten nahm Ami und zur linken Rai Platz.

Rai freute sich ungemein darüber, dass sie neben Mamoru sitzen konnte. Alle machten sich daran zu lernen. Jede bekam ihre eigenen Aufgaben die sie zu lösen hatte. Das ganze verlief nun schon zwei Stunden weitestgehend schweigend ab. Außer das Rai und Minako alle Zwanzig Minuten Hilfe brauchten und sich Bunny dann immer beschwerte das sie nun aus ihrer Aufgabe raus war. Mamoru las ein Buch über Epigenetik, so richtig konnte er sich jedoch nicht konzentrieren, nicht nur weil alle zwanzig Minuten eines der Mädchen was wollte, nein daran lag es nicht, immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu Bunny.

*Sie sieht so niedlich aus wenn sie was nicht versteht und die Stirn runzelt^^* dachte er sich

Bunny hing bei ihrer letzten Aufgabe fest, egal wie sie es berechnete es klappe alles nicht so recht. Sie runzelte die Stirn und kaute dann frustriert auf ihrem Bleistift umher.

*Gott, Bleistift müsste man jetzt sein* dachte sich Mamoru und konnte denn Blick nicht von ihrem schön geschwungenen Mund nehmen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie sahen sich sehnsuchtsvoll an.

„Mamoru" gurrte Rai „Irgendwie komm ich bei dieser Aufgabe nicht weiter" das war natürlich eine glatte Lüge denn Rai war gar nicht so schlecht in Mathe.

Er seufzte *Hätte die Frage Usako nicht stellen können? Obwohl ihre Nähe momentan gefährlich ist. Ich kann mich ja jetzt schon kaum beherrschen nicht über sie herzufallen wie ein wildes Tier. Scheiße was hat sie nur mit mir gemacht, das ich drohe so die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren? Sie hat mich verführt, mit ihrer Schönheit, mit ihrem lieblichen Wesen, ihrem Duft, ihrer Haut die so zart ist und erst ihr Geschmack…träum…. *

„Mamoru!" fragte Rai nochmal

„Hm?" fragte er Gedankenverloren

„Ich komme bei dieser Aufgabe nicht weiter" meinte sie und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Oh ja entschuldige" sagte Mamoru und schaute sich die Aufgabe an „Sieh mal hier hast du einen Rechenfehler fang nochmal von vorn an, dann klappt das schon" meinte er noch etwas Abwesend.

Bunny reichte es so langsam, sie konnte diese Aufgabe einfach nicht lösen. Sie seufzte tief und stand dann von ihrem Platz auf um sich ausgiebig zu strecken. Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihr.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber mir reicht es für heute" sagte sie entschlossen

„Aber Bunny" fauchte Rai

„Ich denke auch dass das für heute reicht" sagte nun Ami und erhob sich

„Ja ich kann auch schon keine Formeln mehr sehen" meinte Minako und streckte sich.

Rai war alles andere als begeistert, aber als Mamoru sie mehr oder minder raus schmiss mit den Worten „Ja ich denke auch das es reicht, ich muss auch noch an einer wichtigen Arbeit schreiben." Musste sie sich fügen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich alle von ihm und wollten gemeinsam nach Hause gehen. Nachdem sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten und schon ein Stück gegangen waren, fluchte Bunny auf einmal.

„Mist, ich habe meine Schultasche vergessen" jaulte sie, natürlich hatte sie die mit Absicht vergessen.

„Oh das ist doch mal wieder typisch!" sagte Rai

„Sollen wir auf dich warten?" fragte Minako

„Nein, Nein, keine Sorge geht ruhig schon, ich find schon allein nach Hause" meinte Bunny und war schon wieder im Wohngebäude verschwunden.

Ami sah ihr errötend nach und sah zu Minako und Makoto die neben ihr liefen, die es anscheinend auch schon mitbekommen hatten, das da mehr lief.

Rai lief etwas weiter vorn und sagte „Das können wir doch jetzt jeden Tag machen".

„Ich denke es hat Gründe warum Bunny Mamoru um Hilfe gebeten hat, sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich in unserer Gegenwart nicht richtig konzentrieren und braucht deshalb Einzelunterricht, ich meine heute lief es einigermaßen ruhig ab. Aber selbst das hat Bunny ja aus dem Konzept gebracht." meinte Ami.

„Hm, aber brauchen doch auch Hilfe" sagte Rai. Sie fand das ja plausibel, obwohl wenn sie so richtig nachdachte, sie könnte sich garantiert nicht in Mamorus Gegenwart aufs lernen konzentrieren. Aber Bunny hasste ihn ja, vielleicht konnte sie sich wirklich bei ihm besser konzentrieren als bei ihnen.

„Ja aber Bunny braucht sie dringender, sonst wird sie nicht versetzt! Willst du dass sie sitzenbleibt" unterstützte nun Minako Ami, ihr waren die Blicke auch nicht entgangen, die sie mitbekommen hatte.

Rai brummte „Nein….aber vielleicht könnten wir wenigstens einmal die Woche zusammen lernen"

„Sag mal Rai, kann es sein das du nur in Mamorus Nähe sein willst?" stellte Ami eher fest

Rai seufzte betrübt „Ja erwischt, ich bin total verliebt in ihn" meinte sie

„Aber er offensichtlich nicht in dich" sagte Makoto, aber sie merkte schnell ihren Fehler und fügte noch hinzu „sonst wärst du nicht so betrübt"

„Aber das kann ja noch werden! So schnell gibt eine Rai Hino nicht auf!" sagte sie Kämpferisch

Ami, Minako und Makoto tauschten besorgte Blicke, Ami fragte schließlich „Sag mal Rai, was ist wenn er in eine andere verliebt wäre, hm…sagen wir in so ein Mädchen wie Bunny"

„Bunny?" schrie Rai fast

„Wie Bunny und nur rein hypothetisch" meinte Ami beschwichtigend

„ Sie weiß doch dass ich Mamoru liebe! Wenn sie mir sowas antun würde oh ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde aber es wäre garantiert nichts Gutes! Aber ich glaube nicht das er auf solche Mädchen steht"


	2. Chapter 2

Als Mamoru die Tür öffnete, fiel Bunny auch schon in seine starken Arme. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ihre Lippen trafen die seinen. Sie im Arm haltend schloss Mamoru die Tür.

„Jetzt sind wir allein" seufzte sie in den Kuss hinein

„Hoffentlich" sagte er, sie noch im Arm haltend schaltete er die Klingel ab.

Sie legte ihre kleinen Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch dichter an sich. Sie wollte ihn spüren, ihm nahe sein. Er küsste sie stürmisch und seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Po, den sie sanft massierten. Bunny seufzte und fing an sein Hemd zu öffnen, als sie es offen hatte, streichelte sie über seine Muskeln. Sie kicherte glockenhell als er sie hochhob und in sein Schlafzimmer trug.

Er setzte sie ab und öffnete den Reisverschluss von ihrem Rock, der dann an ihren langen Beinen hinab glitt. Seine Hände wanderten wieder zu ihrer Hinterseite. Bunny zog ihm stürmisch sein Hemd komplett aus und machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Als sie dabei unbeabsichtigt leicht über seine nun schon doch geschwollene und schmerzende Erektion fuhr, stöhnte er leise auf. Seine Hose fand den Weg zum Boden, sodass er nur noch in Boxershorts da stand.

So sehr in ihrer Trance gefangen bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass er ihr schon die Bluse und den BH ausgezogen hatte und nun anfing ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Mit seiner rechten Hand streichelte er leicht ihre linke Brust und fuhr mit seiner linken wieder zu ihrem Po. *Gott er macht mich so wahnsinnig* dachte sie und es breitete sich in ihrem inneren eine unbändige Hitze aus, die in ihrem Schoß gipfelte.

Sie küsste ihn heiß und innig, mit zitternden Händen fuhr sie an seinen Bauchmuskeln hinab, runter zu seiner Boxershorts die sie ihm vom Körper streiften wollte. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Finger an seine Shorts legen konnte, zog er ihr zärtlich den String aus. Er hob sie hoch wie eine Braut und legte sie sanft aufs Bett.

Mamoru legte sich neben sie und fing an, an einer ihrer Brustwarzen zu saugen. Seine rechte Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch, über ihrem Venushügel hinunter zu ihrer intimsten Stelle. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr gesamter Körper würde unter seinen Berührungen regelrecht verglühen

„Mamo-chan" stöhnte sie lustvoll auf und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln seinen Rücken entlang.

Er schob einen Finger in sie nur um festzustellen das sie mehr als bereit für ihn war. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Gesicht und zogen ihn zu ihrem. Er löste so viele wunderbare Gefühle in ihr hervor, dass sie drohte daran zu zerbrechen, wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht spüren würde. Sie küsste ihn mit all ihrer Leidenschaft die sie in sich Hatte und schmiegte sich an seinen starken Körper.

*Gott wie lange will er mich denn noch quälen, ich brauche dich, ich will dich, bitte, liebe mich* schrie sie in Gedanken.

Mamoru streifte sich seine Boxershorts von den Hüften und angelte nach einem Kondom. Er hörte jedoch nicht auf Bunny zu küssen und mit seiner Zunge ihre zu necken. Als er es endlich hatte, streifte er es sich über und schob sich zwischen ihre Beine.

Als sich ihre verklärten Blicke wieder trafen drang er Sanft in sie ein. „Oh Usako" stöhnte er auf. *sie fühlt sich so gut an*

Sie zog sein Gesicht zu sich herunter, während er anfing, sich in ihr rhythmisch zu bewegen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. In ihrem inneren Brodelte es wie wild. Sie wollte ihn, sie brauchte ihn, jede Faser ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele schrie regelrecht nach ihm.

Mamoru rollte sich mit ihr auf den Rücken, sodass sie nun auf ihm saß. Instinktiv richtete sie sich ganz langsam auf, sie spürte ihn tiefer in sich als zuvor, sie musste sich erst an seine Größe gewöhnen. *Gott ist das intensiv* dachte er. Er umschloss ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen und hob sie etwas an um sie wenige Sekunden wieder zu senken.

„Oh mein Gott" stöhnte sie laut und drückte ihren Rücken durch. Mehrere Wellen des Glücks erfassten ihren Körper.

Langsam fing sie an ihr Becken selbst zu bewegen und steuerte selbst das Tempo. Seine Hände glitten Hoch zu ihren Brüsten und streichelten sie. Bunny hielt seine Hände mit ihren, an ihren Brüsten fest, zu schön war das Gefühl dort von ihm berührt zu werden.

Sie fing an schneller zu werden und steigerte somit ihrer beider Lust ins unermessliche. *Gott sie macht mich Wahnsinnig*dachte er. Ihrer beider Sinne vernebelte sich, sie waren gefangen in ihrer animalischen Lust. Sie stöhnten beide um die Wette. Sich immer weiter hochschaukelnd in ihren Gefühlen bis sie schließlich in einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt gipfelten.

Erschöpft viel Bunny neben ihn, immer noch nach Luft ringend, kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Mamoru hieß sie in seinen Armen willkommen und küsste ihre Stirn als sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte und seinem noch wild schlagenden Herzen lauschte.

„Das war so…." er suchte nach Worten

„unbeschreiblich" sagte sie lächelnd und sah ihn mit ihren hellblauen Augen an.

Er lächelte und küsste sie „ja" flüsterte er zärtlich.

Eine Zeitlang lagen sei aneinander gekuschelt da, bis Bunnys Magen verdächtig knurrte. Mamoru musste lachen.

„Hey das ist nicht lustig!" maulte sie und sah ihn gespielt böse an

„Doch ist es" meinte Mamoru

„Oh du" zog sie einen Schmollmund und wollte sich aus seiner Umarmung winden.

Er lachte herzhaft auf, zog sie wieder an sich und küsste sie. „Auf was hast du Hunger?" fragte er.

Sie überlegte eine Weile „Hm was hältst du von Pizza?"fragte sie.

„Ich liebe Pizza" sagte er grinsend *Und dich* fügte er gedanklich hinzu und küsste sie innig.

„Ich auch" meinte sie, *Wenn du wüsstest wen ich noch liebe* dachte sie traurig. Sie küsste ihn schnell, krabbelte über ihn aus dem Bett und zog sich mit noch zitternden Beinen ihren Tanga an.

Mamoru bewunderte ihren schlanken, zierlichen und perfekten Körper. Sie war so schön dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlug und er dankte dem Schicksal das er sie so sehen durfte. Bunny schnappte sich sein, für sie viel zu großes, Hemd und zog es an *Mein Hemd steht ihr gut* dachte er als er sah wie sie es anzog und dann im Bad verschwand.

Er stieg nun auch aus dem Bett und zog sich eine neue Boxershort an und holte sich eine Jogginghose aus dem Schrank. Seine Alten Klamotten schmiss er in die Wäschebox, und legte Bunnys Sachen ordentlich zusammen auf einen Stuhl der neben dem Schrank stand. Bunny kam aus dem Bad, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete das Ganze.

„Mamoru Chiba du bist ja ein Ordnungsfreak" lächelte sie ihn an

Er drehte sich um und lächelte etwas verlegen. „Es stört mich halt wenn alles umherfliegt" entschuldigte er sich. Mamoru ging lächelt auf sie zu, packte sie an den Hüften und zog sie zu sich ran, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. „So jetzt werden wir uns mal was zu essen organisieren" flüsterte er sanft und schob sie vor sich her in den Flur bis sie beim Telefon ankamen.

Bunny lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah ihm zu wie er eine Nummer ins Mobiltelefon eintippte.

„Hallo ich würde gerne zwei Pizzen bestellen, eine mit Salami, Schinken, Champions und Peperoni und eine mit Salami, Champions und viel Käse" sagte Mamoru und gab seine Adresse durch.

*Woher weiß er, wie ich meine Pizza am liebsten mag?* fragte sie sich und sah ihn mit großen fragenden Augen an.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis" lachte er, beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nasenspitze. Mit immer größer werdenden Augen sah sie ihn an, sie wollte etwas darauf antworten, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Ton heraus bekam, lagen seine weichen Lippen wieder auf den Ihrigen.

Er zog sie zu sich ran und seine großen Hände wanderten unter sein Hemd, das sie trug. Langsam und zärtlich schlichen sie sich ihren Rücken hinauf. Wohlige schauer liefen ihren Rücken hinab. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, brachte ein tadelndes vorwurfsvolles „Mamoru" hervor, schob sich an ihm vorbei und ging ins Wohnzimmer

Mamoru sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, stellte die Klingel wieder an und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie es sich schon auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte.

„Bekomme ich auch noch einen Platz auf meiner Couch?" fragte er

„Hm, das muss ich mir aber noch ganz scharf überlegen." meinte sie kess und alte sich provokant noch mehr auf der Couch und grinste ihn herausfordernd an.

Er lachte „So so, und was muss ich tun um auf meine Couch zu dürfen" fragte er

Sie rappelte sich auf, setzte sich auf ihre Knie und lächelte ihn süffisant an „Ich bestimme über das Fernsehprogramm"

Mamoru lachte aus voller Kehle „Kleiner Krümel von mir aus darfst du gern über das Fernsehprogramm bestimmen."

„Au fein" freute sie sich und machte ihm nun Platz.

Mamoru setzte sich ans Ende der Couch, Bunny nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, er umarmte sie und seine rechte Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch. Bunny zappte durchs Programm bis sie schließlich auf einen Film der Bettgeflüster hieß hängen blieb.

Sie seufzte, dieser Moment hätte für sie ewig dauern können. Sie lag hier auf seiner Couch, eng aneinander gekuschelt bei ihm und sie schauten sich gemeinsam einen Liebesfilm an. Es war perfekt.

Die Tür Klingelte. Mamoru küsste ihre Stirn, erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete dem Pizzaboten die Tür und nahm die Pizza entgegen. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, brachte er die dampfenden, duftenden Pappschachteln ins Wohnzimmer.

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie ihn an „Oh wie Toll. Ich war schon total am verhungern" sagte sie und richtete sich auf.

Er lachte, sie konnte sich an den simpelsten Dingen des Lebens erfreuen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er jemanden kennengelernt der so war wie sie. Sie allein schaffte es ihn glücklich zumachen nur durch ihre Präsens. Nur sie schaffte es dass sein Herz quasi überquoll mit Freude und purem Glück. Noch immer konnte er es nicht fassen, dass er dieses zarte Wesen, küssen und berühren durfte.

Bunny nahm ihm die Schachteln aus den Armen und zog genüsslich den Duft durch ihre Nase. Sie stellte die Pappschachteln auf den Kleinen Couchtisch, sodass dieser nun voll war.

„Hm" grummelte sie „Die sind ja gar nicht vorgeschnitten"

Mamoru holte aus der Küche für sie beide Besteck. Bunny teilte ihre Pizza geschwind in zwölf einigermaßen gleichgroße Stückchen auf. Er jedoch schnitt sich ein kleines Mundgerechtes Stückchen ab und schob es sich mit der Gabel in den Mund.

„Mamoru! So isst man doch keine Pizza! Jedenfalls nicht zu Hause, so macht das doch nur halb so viel Spaß." meinte Sie entsetzt

Er verstand erst gar nicht was sie meinte, er aß seine Pizza immer so, fragend sah er sie an. Sie konnte über seinen fragenden Blick nur den Kopf schütteln, sie nahm ein Stück zwischen ihre Finger, rollte es seitlich ein wenig ein und biss genüsslich ein Stück ab. Der Käse zog lange Fäden die sie sich in den Mund zurücksaugte.

Vollkommen fasziniert beobachtete er sie dabei, bis sie es vollkommen verputzt hatte.

„Probier es aus!" forderte sie „glaub mir es schmeckt hundert Mal besser, wenn du sie so isst."

„Aber" wollte er wiedersprechen, doch als er ihren fordernden Blick sah, der keine Wiederrede duldete, gab er sich geschlagen, sprang über seinen Schatten und tat was sie wollte.

Sie sah seinen überraschten, aber begeisterten Blick und war zufrieden und machte sich nun über ihre Pizza her.

Er war begeistert sie schmeckte tatsächlich auf diese Art besser, obwohl das ja eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein konnte.

Sie kuschelte sich zufrieden an ihn, die Beine hatte sie hoch auf die Couch gelegt und verfolgte weiter den Film. Nach und Nach nahm jedes Pizzastück in ihrem Magen seinen Platz ein.

„Mamoru" fragte sie lieblich

„Hm?" brummte er und streichelte weiter ihren Arm

„Ich nehme nicht an das du irgendwo was süßes hast?" fragte sie

„Doch in der Kommode wo der Fernseher draufsteht. Wieso?" meinte er immer noch etwas geistesabwesend.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie

„Du darfst alles" meinte er, nicht darauf gefasst dass sie sich aus seiner Umarmung sofort löste.

Bunny kniete am anderen Ende der Couch und angelte nach dem Griff der obersten Schublade. Egal wie sehr sie sich streckte sie kam immer nur mit ihren Fingerspitzen dran. Mamorus Hemd rutschte ihr leicht vom Körper, sodass Mamoru nun vollen Ausblick auf ihren Hintern hatte.

*Macht sie das mit Absicht* fragte er sich und ehe er wirklich begriff was er tat, hatte er ihren Hintern in seine Hände genommen und fing an ihn zu küssen.

„Mamoru!" klagte sie, jedoch gefielen ihr seine Berührungen

Während er sich küssend ihren Rücken hinaufarbeitete, wanderten seine Hände ihrer Teile entlang zu ihren Brüsten und umschlossen diese. Sie spürte seine hart pulsierende Erektion zwischen ihren Schenkeln und stöhnte auf. Mamoru war wie von Sinnen vor Verlangen nach ihr, seine Hände wanderten wieder zu ihrer Hüfte, langsam streifte er ihr ihren Tanga hinunter. Seine rechte Hand streichelte über eine ihrer Pobacken und fuhr hinab zu ihrer intimsten Stelle, zu ihrem Kitzler auf den er leichten Druck ausübte.

Was stellte er nur immer mit ihr an, das sie dermaßen die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlor. Ihr Körper reagierte so heftig auf seine Brührungen das sie auf der einen furchtbare Angst davor hatte, es aber auf der Anderen Seite das schönste Gefühl war, das sie je gespürt hatte.

Er begehrte sie, sie und ihren Körper. Nein er vergötterte sie viel eher, sie raubte ihm den Atem und machte ihn willenlos.

„Mamo-chan" stöhnte sie als er an ihrem Ohr knabberte „Oh Gott…..uhhhhh….kannst du….dich nicht…..mhhhh…beherrschen?"

„Nein" raunte er „soll ich aufhören" fragte er eher automatisch und saugte weiter an ihrem Hals.

„Ja…Nein…" brachte sie hervor „Gott….Nein nicht aufhören" stöhnte sie als sie spürte wie sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kam.

Es geschah alles so schnell, ehe sie sich versahen verschmolzen sie auch schon miteinander. Sie spürte ihn so intensiv wie noch nie, es war fast so als ob sie ihn das erste Mal überhaupt richtig spürte. Ihre Gefühle überrannten sie, zitternd klammerte sie sich an die Couchlehne, immer heftigere Wellen durchflossen, in immer kürzeren Abständen ihren Körper.

Mamoru dachte an rein gar nichts mehr, nicht mal an Verhütung. Er war wie von Sinnen, seine Hände packten ihre Hüfte und er drang sachte aber hart in sie ein. War er erst noch sanft, so wurde er immer kräftiger in seinen Stößen, die sie beide an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben.

Durch die gesamte Wohnung drangen ihre Lustbekenntnisse, die schließlich in einem lauten, aber Kraftvollen Schlussakkord endeten. Warm ergoss er sich in ihr, beugte sich wieder über sie, schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper und liebkoste ihren Hals wieder. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und drehte ihren Kopf leicht sodass sie ihn küssen konnte. Einige Minuten verharrten sie atemlos in dieser Position, bevor er sich von ihr zurückzog.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er seinen Fehler, als er das Kondom entfernen wollte, war keines da. Leichenblass sah er zu Bunny die sich gerade wieder richtig anzog und auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schultasche war. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, fragte sie besorgt „Was hast du? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Kein Kondom" stammelte er *okay wenn sie schwanger werden würde, wäre das echt…toll…irgendwie. Aber sie ist noch so jung. Gott sie hasst mich jetzt schon und dann auch noch ein Kind, von mir? Wie konnte ich nur so die Kontrolle verlieren. *

Bunny sah wie es in seinem innersten Arbeitete, sie lachte lauthals los, was ihn dazu bewegte sie schockiert anzusehen.

„Du könntest schwanger werden!" meinte er schockiert

„Das glaub ich nicht" meinte sie Kühl *Der Gedanke gefällt ihm anscheinend überhaupt nicht. Klar er liebt mich ja nicht und wir sind nicht zusammen und dann ein Kind. Ob er überhaupt Kinder mag?* überlegte sie traurig.

Mamoru war baff, er verstand einfach nicht wie sie das so einfach abstreiten konnte*Kann sie vielleicht keine Kinder bekommen? Das wäre echt Schade, irgendwie hat mir der Gedanke gefallen, lauter kleine Usakos durch die Gegend rennen zu sehen*.

„Mamoru ich nehme seit meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr die Pille, sei also unbesorgt" sagte sie und kramte in ihrer Schultasche.

„So lange schon? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" fragte Mamoru

„Du hast nicht gefragt" maulte sie leicht zurück „hm… weißt du meine Mutter hat damals darauf bestanden" meinte sie und zog aus ihrer Tasche ein Nachthemd und eine Bürste heraus.

„Was machst du da eigentlich" fragte er sich langsam wieder erholend

„Ich will mich Bettfertig machen gehen" meinte sie „Machst du sowas nicht?" fragte sie ihn

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich schlafe meistens nur mit Boxershorts" sagte er grinsend

Bunny lächelte leicht zurück, noch immer hing sie ihren Gedanken nach. Sie ging ins Bad, zog sich ihr Nachthemd an und öffnete ihre Haarknoten, sodass ihr nun ihre gesamte Haarpracht über den Rücken floss. *Möchte er überhaupt irgendwann Kinder? Bei seiner Familiengeschichte sicherlich nicht* sie seufzte, Motoki hatte ihr seine ganze Geschichte, nachdem sie nach einem Streit mit Mamoru in Tränen ausgebrochen war erzählt, um sie zu trösten und zu zeigen das Mamoru eine schwere Kindheit hatte und deshalb manchmal ein Idiot war. Es tat ihr auch leid für ihn, aber ihr war aufgefallen, dass er immer nur sie ärgerte und das wollte sie sich nicht gefallen lassen.* Möchte ich überhaupt Kinder? Ja auf alle Fälle.* sie seufzte und kämmte ihr langes Haar das ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen reichte.

Sie versuchte ihre traurigen Gedanken abzuschütteln, sie wusste zwar schon vorher dass sie nie eine Beziehung oder Zukunft haben würden. Aber jetzt war sie sich hundertprozentig sicher, nicht nur das er sie nicht liebte, nein selbst wenn, er würde keine Kinder haben wollen. Bei diesem Gedanken zersprang ihr fast das Herz, denn sie liebte diesen Mann inzwischen sehr und hätte sie einen Wunsch frei, dann würde sie sich Wünschen mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Nicht nur für kurze schöne Momente, nein für immer, bis an ihr Lebensende.

Bunny seufzte und schob ihre Gedanken beiseite *Wie blöd bist du eigentlich! Du bist ja selbst noch ein Kind! Genieße lieber die Momente im hier und jetzt und denk nicht jetzt schon an die Zukunft! Du wirst sowieso kein normales Leben führen dürfen! Du bist Sailor Moon, die auserwählte Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit, du hast eine Pflicht zu erfüllen und die beinhaltet nun mal kein kleines Haus am Meer, mit umherspringenden kleinen Kindern.*

Nach einer halben Stunde allein mit sich und ihren Gedanken kam sie aus dem Bad und fand Mamoru schon im Schlafzimmer im Bett sitzend vor.

Mamoru verschlug es die Sprache bei ihrem Anblick. Glaubte er schon vorher, sie sei ein Engel wurde er gerade eines besseren Belehrt. Sie sah mit ihrem weißen, kleinen Nachthemd, das ihre Figur locker umspielte und ihren offenen Haaren die sich an ihren Körper schmiegten, wie flüssiges Gold, aus wie eine Göttin.

Sie grinste als sie seinen Blick auffing und drehte sich provokant einmal um die eigene Achse „Gefall ich dir" fragte sie.

Er konnte beim besten Willen keinen Ton hervorbringen, er nickte jedoch heftig. *Sie ist Aphrodite persönlich, die Göttin der Liebe und Schönheit*

Bunny ging langsam auf das Bett indem Mamoru saß zu, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, vorauf hin er sie an sich zog und sie mit seiner ganzen Leidenschaft Küsste. Sie krabbelte unter seine Decke und kuschelte sich an ihn. Immer wieder küssten und streichelten sie sich leidenschaftlich.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Bunny war im Traumland versunken. Zuerst bemerkte Mamoru nicht das sie schläft erst als sie „Oh ja ich hätte gerne noch eine Portion" murmelte, wurde ihm bewusst das sie eingeschlafen war.

„Schlaf schön meine Prinzessin" flüsterte er sanft und streichelte sie leicht „ich liebe dich" fügte er noch leiser, kaum hörbar hinzu.

Mamoru war an diesem schönen Tag schon um fünf Uhr Wach. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er neben sich, wo Bunny immer noch friedlich in seinen Armen schlief. *Mein hübscher Engel* dachte er sich während er ihr sachte eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Er stieg langsam und fast geräuschlos aus dem Bett um sie nicht zu wecken, schnappte sich seine Joggingklamotten und ging ins Bad wo er sich Kurz frischmachte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte das Bunny noch tief und fest schlief, verließ er die Wohnung und ging wie jeden Wochentag joggen.

Als er um kurz vor sechs Uhr, wieder in seiner Wohnung war, schlief Bunny immer noch seelenruhig. *Sie hat echt einen festen Schlaf* dachte er bei sich und ging ins Bad um sich kalt abzuduschen. Bunny rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und schaute zur Uhr *Oh ist das Zeitig, schnell auf Toilette und noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen*dachte sie sich während ihre Beine sie automatisch ins Badezimmer trugen.

Mamoru stand gerade unter der Dusche, als Bunny die Tür öffnete und mit einem Mal schlagartig wach war. Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht „Tut…mir leid….ich …oh Gott…tut mir leid." stammelte sie. Er lachte, öffnete die durchsichtige Tür der Dusche und nahm ihr ihre Hände vom Gesicht „Das hast du alles schon gesehen" meinte er.

*Wenn er wüste, eben nicht* dachte sie sich rotwerdend *Aber anscheinend scheint ihn das gar nicht zu stören*. Mutig geworden sah sie ihm in die Augen, knallrotwerdend wanderte ihr Blick schnell nach unten und sah zum ersten Mal seine Erektion, die er in dem Augenblick bekam als er sie durch die Tür herein kommen sah an.

„Gott ist der groß.." rief sie geschockt aus und schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund, wurde karminrot und sah geschockt in Mamorus lachende Augen.

*Das ist doch gut ^^ oder?* dachte er sich und zog sie in seine Arme.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet „Ah…Mamo-chan! Du bist doch nass!" quiekte sie auf.

„Na ich nahm an, weil du doch ins Bad gekommen bist das du auch duschen willst" grinste er sie frech an.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich was anderes" stammelte sie

„Eigentlich?" hackte er nach, zog ihr eilig ihr Nachthemd aus und wanderte mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper.

Sie legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Im nächsten Augenblick standen beide unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl der Dusche. Seine Hände fuhren leidenschaftlich ihren Körper entlang. Bunny winkelte ein Bein an und legte es um seine Hüfte, sodass nun seine Erregung sich an ihrer intimsten Zone rieb. Er hielt ihren Oberschenkel, damit sie bei dieser Position nicht umkippte. Stürmisch Küsste er ihren Hals und knabberte an ihrem Ohr. Sie krümmte ihren Rücken und streckte ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen, seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Hals hinunter zu ihren harten Brustwarzen, an denen er lustvoll knabberte. Bunny stöhnte hemmungslos auf.

Es war einfach unglaublich, das warme Wasser umschloss beide und prasselte sachte auf ihre nackten nassen Körper. Es perlte von ihrer Haut und bildete vereinzelte Wassertropfen die wie kleine Perlen auf ihrer Haut schimmerten. Mamoru leckte die Wassertropfen auf seinem Weg zu ihrem Hals auf. Ihre beiden Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie küssten sich fast atemlos, als sie den Kuss beendeten, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sahen in von Lust errötete Gesichter.

Er hob sie hoch und drückte sie leicht an die Wandfliesen, die inzwischen erwärmt waren vom warmen Wasser. Mit einem leisen stöhnen drang er in sie ein und bewegte sich immer schneller werdend in ihr. Bunny konnte nicht mehr sie krallte sich in Mamorus Rücken und schrie vor Lust auf. Er erstickte ihre Laute mit einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt wobei sich Bunny auf seinem Rücken verewigte.

Nachdem sie voneinander abgelassen hatten, stiegen sie aus der Dusche und Mamoru umwickelte Bunny mit einem riesigen Handtuch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Sie kicherte fröhlich auf als er das tat und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in das flauschige Handtuch das nach seinem Parfüm roch ein. Als er sich umdrehte, um sich nun auch ein Handtuch aus dem Regal zu nehmen, sah sie auf seinem muskulösen Rücken acht lange rote Striemen.

Sie berührte sachte seinen Rücken und schluchzte „Das tut mir so leid"

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte er verwirrt, als sie mit Tränen in den Augen auf seinen Rücken tippte und er in den Spiegel sah, lächelte er „Findest du nicht dass die mir stehen?"

„Aber tut das nicht weh?" fragte sie verwirrt und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er lachte noch mehr und Bunny sah ihn noch verwirrter an „Jetzt kann ich behaupten das ich mit einer Raubkatze gerungen habe"

Augenblicklich wurde Bunny feuerrot „Mamoru!" meinte sie schockiert.

„Was denn, ist doch so!"lachte er und als sie sich wegdrehen wollte umarmte er sie von hinten und küsste sie am Hals kurz unter ihrem Ohrläppchen „Aber jetzt sollten wir dich abtrocknen sonst erkältest du dich noch" meinte er und half ihr sich abzutrocknen.

Als sie im Badzimmer stand und sich ihre langen Haare föhnte, bereitete Mamoru liebevoll das Frühstück für die beiden vor. Während er die Teller auf den Tisch stellte, pfiff er ein Lid vor sich her. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Dieser Tag begann einfach wundervoll. Noch immer brauchst vom Glück, setzte er sich am Kopfende des Tisches auf einen Stuhl und trank gedankenverloren seinen Kaffee.

Bunny kam fertig angezogen aus dem Bad und gesellte sich mit einem Lächeln an den schon vorbereiteten Frühstückstisch. Schweigend aßen sie und grienten beide um die Wette und tauschten verliebte Blicke.

Um viertel acht erhob sich Bunny, kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Sofort hielten sie seine Arme an ihrer Hüfte fest.

„Ich muss jetzt los" sagte sie und gab ihm einen langen innigen Kuss.

Seine Hand noch an ihrer Wange haltend fragte er „Soll ich dich zur Schule begleiten?" im nächsten Augenblick hätte er sich für diese Frage auch schon Ohrfeigen können.

Sie lächelte ihn lieb an „Ich denke das es besser ist wenn ich allein gehe" *ich könnte mich nicht beherrschen und dich küssen zum Abschied*

Mamoru nickte und sie teilten noch einen langen innigen Kuss „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" fragte er.

„Heut wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, ich muss erst mal nach Hause, sonst werden meine Eltern doch noch irgendwann stutzig." meinte sie *ich wünschte ich könnte hier bleiben*

*Ich wünschte du könntest für immer bei mir bleiben* dachte er sich traurig, er zwang sich jedoch zu einem Lächeln „Na dann los kleines Häschen sonst kommst du noch zu Spät" sagte er und ließ sie los.

Bunny stand auf und gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss „Bis bald" hauchte sie.

Bevor sie aus der Tür war sagte er noch „Viel Glück bei deinem Test", sie drehte sich nochmal um und zwinkerte ihm zu und war auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

Mamoru fühlte eine innere lehre als sie aus der Tür war. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber immer wenn sie in seiner Nähe war fühlte er sich besser. Erfüllter. Sie machte ihn einfach komplett.

Bunny fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und vermisste seine Nähe und wärme jetzt schon. Sie wusste nicht was er mit ihr angestellt hatte, das sie sich ohne ihn auf einmal wie ein halber Mensch fühlte. *War das vorher auch schon so?* fragte sie sich. Alles erschien so viel besser in seiner Gegenwart. Die Welt bestand nicht mehr nur noch aus Pflicht und daraus dieser Krampfhaft entkommen zu wollen, da waren jetzt noch so viele andere Gefühle, Liebe, Sehnsucht, vollkommenes Glück und Hoffnung. Ja sicher diese Gefühle waren vorher auch schon in ihr, aber nie so intensiv wie jetzt. Vorher hatte ihre auf gebürgte Pflicht alle anderen Empfindungen geschmälert. Sie hasste es so sehr zu kämpfen und gerade sie wurde dazu auserwählt, was sie nicht verstehen konnte und wollte.

Aber jetzt da sie die Liebe kennengelernt hatte, übernahm dieses Gefühl die Oberhand. Sie war so glücklich, sie liebte Mamoru Chiba und in den Momenten mit ihm, war sie so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, sie war sich sicher diese würde reichen um ein Leben lang davon zu zehren.

Als sie Lächelnd, zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtbeginn den Klassenraum betrat, schien es fast so als würde sie vor Glück nur so strahlen. Alle drehten sich unwillkürlich zu ihr um und konnten dieses strahlende Geschöpf nur bewundern wie es auf seinen Platz zu schwebte.

Bunny winkte ihren Freundinnen kurz, drehte sich wieder zurück und holte aus ihrer Schultasche ihre Schreibunterlagen hervor. Sie entdeckte ein gemachtes Stullenpäckchen an dem ein Zettel hing. Überrascht öffnete sie den Zettel heimlich so das ihn keiner Lesen konnte außer sie.

_Hallo kleiner Krümel,_

_tut mir leid das ich an deine Tasche gegangen bin, aber ich dachte du könntest vielleicht irgendwann in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten Hunger bekommen und damit du sie nicht gleich auf deinem Schulweg verputzt, dachte ich das es sicherer wäre sie in deine Tasche zu packen._

_Kuss M._

Sie musste während sie las schmunzeln *in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten? Na warte du, dafür werde ich dich wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, zappeln lassen^^.Er ist so süß wie kann man sich da nicht in ihn verlieben, ob er das bei allen Frauen gemacht hat die bei ihm übernachtet haben?*fragte sie sich.

Frau Haruna betrat das Klassenzimmer und Bunny verstaute den zettel schnell in ihrer Tasche. Jetzt musste sie sich konzentrieren. Die Lehrerin verteilte den Mathetest und hatte auf alle während sie schrieben ein Auge, besonders auf Bunny die sie genau mit ihrem Blick fixierte.

Bunny hingegen freute sich riesig, sie konnte diese Aufgaben, jedenfalls dachte sie es und machte sich konzentriert an die Arbeit. Nach und Nach löste sie eine Aufgabe nach der anderen und wendete die Eselsbrücken an die ihr Mamoru eingetrichtert hatte.

Nach der Schule im Crown.

Ami, Makoto und Minako saßen im Crown an einem der hintersten Tische und flüsterten aufgeregt. Immer wieder sahen sie sich um, als ob sie Angst hatten ausspioniert zu werden.

„Ob sie bei ihm übernachtet hat?" fragte Minako leise, woraufhin Ami und Makoto feuerrot im Gesicht anliefen.

„Nein, das glaub ich nicht…das werden sie doch nicht…oder?" fragte Ami

„Nein, quatsch Bunny würde doch sowas nie tun…außerdem sind sie ja noch nicht offiziell zusammen." meinte nun Makoto

„Naja aber das wäre auch nicht Gesund für die Beiden…ich meine so wie Rei drauf ist…der trau ich alles zu" meinte Minako

Makoto und Ami nickten zustimmend.

„Aber die beiden würden so süß zusammen aussehen" schwärmte Makoto

„Ja und die verliebten Blicke, es war einfach nur zu putzig immer hat einer den anderen Angeschmachtet" stimmte Minako mit ein.

„Das Problem ist, wie bringen wir sie dazu es offen zuzugeben, ich meine klar Rei wird sicher am Boden zerstört sein, aber Liebe kann man nun mal nicht erzwingen." Sagte Ami

„Naja aber irgendwie kann ich Rei ja auch verstehen, immerhin wusste Bunny ja das Rei Mamoru liebt und ihn dann ihr einfach so weg zu nehmen. Das ist echt nicht fair" Sagte Makoto

„Ach komm Makoto, hast du nicht gesehen wie die sich immer gegenseitig angeschmachtet haben seit dem sie sich das erste Mal begegnet sind? Ihre Streitereien waren doch nur Tarnung, weil sie beide nicht zugeben wollten dass es gleich gefunkt hat. Rei hatte nie eine Chance, denn Mamoru liebte schon vom ersten Augenblick an Bunny und sie ihn." meinte Ami

„Naja aber Bunny hat sich immer über ihn aufgeregt und über ihn geschimpft. Sie hat gesagt sie hasst ihn. Wer denkt denn da an sowas wie Liebe? Ich habe ihr geglaubt dass sie ihn hasst, ich hab sogar eine Wette wegen ihr verloren. Meine Schönen angesparten 1000 Yen…" schniefte Minako

„Ja, Mina hat recht und sie hat ja immer gesagt sie liebt Tuxedo Kamen und das sie mit ihm ein unsichtbares Band verbindet" ergänzte Makoto

„Aber Mamoru liebt sie mehr, habt ihr Mal in ihre Augen gesehen, ich mein Bunny hatte ja schon immer eine warme Aura, aber heute hat sie regelrecht gestrahlt vor Glück. Ich finde sie hat es verdient Glücklich zu sein, seien wir doch mal ehrlich, jede von uns ist glücklich Bunny begegnet zu sein und eine Kämpferin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit zu sein, vorher waren wir alle allein und einsam, bis wir sie kennenlernten. Bunny liebt uns als ihre Freundinnen, aber sie kämpft nicht gerne, sie hasst es, sie ist eigentlich ein friedvolles Wesen." meinte Ami

Minako und Makoto sahen sich kurz an „Ja du hast recht, aber wie können wir ihr helfen?" fragte Makoto.

„Wir halten ihr und Mamoru, so gut es geht Rei vom Hals. Und wir könnten sie nur zum kämpfen rufen wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht" meinte Ami nachdenklich

„Ja, das klingt gut." sagte Minako und Makoto nickte zustimmend.

Die Schiebetüren des Crown öffneten sich surrend und ein fröhlich strahlender Mamoru Chiba ging zum Tresen wo er mit einem breiten glücklichen Grinsen seinen Freund Motoki der ihn verwundert hinterm Tresen musterte begrüßte.

Die Mädchen beobachteten ihn und tauschten vielsagende Blicke, eine sprach aus was alle dachten „So glücklich habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen" meinte Minako.

„Hey Kumpel, das gleiche wie immer?" fragte Motoki

„Ja" meinte er freudestrahlend

Motoki schüttelte den Kopf „Muss Liebe schön sein" meinte er, stellte eine Tasse vor Mamoru und schenkte ihm schwarzen Kaffee ein.

„Motoki ich Habs dir schon mal erklärt!" zischte Mamoru

Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände „Ja Ja schon gut" meinte Motoki *Und wieder kommt der alte Griesgram zum Vorschein*fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

Bunny ging an diesem Tag nach der Schule gleich nach Hause. Sie überlegte die ganze Zeit hin und her wie sie es anstellen könnte, dass sie noch einmal diese Woche bei ihm übernachten könnte.

Zuhause angekommen begrüßte sie auch schon ihre Mutter „Hallo Bunny, wie geht es dir? Wie ist der Test gelaufen?" fragte Ikuko sie gleich aus bevor Bunny überhaupt ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.

„Er ist gut gelaufen, ich glaube ich konnte ein paar Aufgaben richtig lösen" meinte sie stolz

„Wann bekommst du ihn denn wieder?" fragte Ikuko

„Übermorgen wahrscheinlich" antwortete Bunny

„Na dann, komm erst mal rein, das Abendbrot dauert aber noch eine Stunde" meinte Ikuko und ging vorraus in die Küche.

Bunny trottete ihr hinterher und setzte sich an den großen Esstisch, sie sah zu wie ihre Mutter in der Küche umher wuselte bis es ihr zu langweilig wurde.

„Mama ich geh nach oben in mein Zimmer. Rufst du mich wenn es Abendbrot gibt?" fragte Bunny.

„Ja geh nur Schatz" sagte ihr Mutter fröhlich.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und holte ihr Tagebuch aus seinem Versteck das sich hinter dem Kleiderschrank befand. Mit ihren Fingern stricht sie liebevoll über den Bucheinband, öffnete mit einem Schlüssel das Schloss und klappte es auf. Als sie ihre Erlebnisse der vergangenen Tage hineingeschrieben hatte, legte sie behutsam den Zettel von Mamoru zwischen die Seiten.

„Bunny Essen!" ertönte es von unten

„Ich komme!" schrie sie zurück, verschloss ihr Tagebuch und versteckte es wieder.

Ihr Vater Kenji und ihr Bruder Shingo saßen schon am großen Esstisch und aßen Gyōza (mit Fleisch gefüllte Teigtaschen).

„Oh Hallo Bunny wie war es bei deiner Freundin Naru?" fragte ihr Vater

„Ganz gut" sagte Bunny leicht errötend

Kenji gefiel diese aufsteigende Röte in Bunnys Gesicht gar nicht „Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa mit Jungs getroffen!" schrie er aufgebracht

Bunny wurde kreidebleich und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein" stotterte sie.

„Kenji lass das Kind zufrieden! Sie ist alt genug für eine…" weiter kam Ikuko nicht

„Für Was! Einen Freund! Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Sie ist erst sechzehn!" ereiferte er sich

Bunny war kreidebleich *Kann der Gedankenlesen?*. Shingo lachte sich halb tot und hielt sich den Bauch krampfhaft fest.

„Shingo! Was findest du so lustig" herrschte ihn Kenji an

„Papa, allein der Gedanke, dass jemand so eine zu seiner Freundin haben will ist einfach abwegig. Sie ist sone Heulsuse, schlecht in der Schule und tollpatschig bis zu geht nicht mehr!" meinte Shingo lachend

„Boah Shingo du Idiot!" schrie ihn Bunny an, komischerweise beruhigte es aber ihren Vater, denn er setzte sich wieder ruhig an den Tisch und aß weiter.

*Waren denn alle in ihrer Familie außer ihrer Mutter irre? Wie kann man nur von null auf hundert und wieder von hundert auf null innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden sein* fragte Bunny sich.

Nach dem Essen verzog sich Bunny wieder in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Sie sehnte sich höllisch nach Mamorus Armen, ihre eigene Familie hielt sie für einen Trampel der nichts auf die Reihe bekommt. Naja so ganz unrecht hatten sie ja nun auch nicht und Mamoru würde sicherlich auch nicht so eine Heulsuse haben wollen. *Gott ich bin so erbärmlich. Ich sehne mich nach ihm und er will mir nur helfen, wie er es versprochen hat. Dabei will ich jetzt nur noch ihn! Ach scheiße Usagi warum hast du dich auch in ihn verliebt!*dachte sie betrübt. Das Telefonklingeln neben sich ließ sie aus ihrer starre erwachen.

„Ja?" fragte sie

„Wie ist der Test gelaufen?" fragte eine ihr sehr bekannte männliche Stimme

„Mamoru?" fragte sie überrascht, sie hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht dass er in dem Augenblick anrufen würde, an dem sie an ihn dachte.

„Wer sonst oder steht dein Telefon vor lauter Verehrern nicht still" neckte er sie

„Quatschkopf!" lachte sie

„Nun erzähl schon! Wie ist der Test gelaufen!"drängelte Mamoru

„Nun ich bekomme das Ergebnis erst Übermorgen" meinte sie „Aber ich glaube ich konnte ein paar Aufgaben richtig lösen, sicher bin ich mir aber nicht. Ich habe aber so gut es ging an dich gedacht" plapperte sie weiter.

Mamoru grinste „Du hast also an mich gedacht" stellte er fest

„Nein! Ja! Ach Mann! Du hast mir doch diese Eselsbrücken beigebracht und an die habe ich gedacht!" versuchte sie sich zu erklären.

Er lachte „Das ist doch fast das gleiche! Sag denkst du gerade auch an mich?" fragte er kess

„Mamoru wir reden doch gerade?" sagte sie, sie verstand nicht vorauf er hinaus wollte.

„Denkst du an heute Morgen? An meine Berührungen?" fragte er

„Mamoru!" sagte sie schockiert

„Ja so lautet mein Name. Los sag schon! Denkst du an meine Berührungen. Daran wie ich deinen Körper streichle?" bohrte er weiter

„…Vielleicht" sagte sie verlegen und wurde rot

„Sag mir wie ich dich das nächste Mal berühren soll" forderte er

„Mamoru! Was versuchst du damit zu bezwecken?" fragte sie

„Telefonsex" meinte er trocken

„Mamoru! Also wirklich…ich weiß nicht …ich kann das nicht…wenn du hier wärst dann…aber…nein ich kann das nicht." stotterte sie.

Sie hörte nur noch ein Besetztzeichen in der Leitung. *Er hat aufgelegt einfach so. Na toll, was er jetzt wohl von mir denkt* fragte sie sich.

Bunny beschloss dass ihr eine heiße Dusche gut tun würde und ging ins Badezimmer. Nach einer Stunde ausgiebigem Pflegeprogram, was so viel hieß wie duschen, Haare föhnen und ihren Körper mit Rosenmilch eincremen, ging sie nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet in ihr Zimmer.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und wollte gerade ihre Nachttischlampe ausmachen, als irgendwas gegen ihre Fensterscheibe flog. Zuerst dachte sie das es nur ein Zufall war, aber es viel immer wieder etwas gegen ihr Fenster. Bunny ging zu ihrem Fenster und öffnete es, sie schaute nach unten und wollte es schon wieder schließen als Mamoru sich aus dem Baum, der genau gegenüber ihrem Fenster stand meldete.

„Was machst du hier" flüsterte sie

„Du hast doch gesagt dass ich kommen soll! Hier bin ich" maulte er leise zurück

„Wenn mein Vater dich hier sieht!" erwiderte sie leise ängstlich

„Lässt du mich jetzt rein!" brummte er

„Sch! Beeil dich!" flüsterte sie und trat vom Fenster weg. *Ein Glück das Luna bei Artemis ist* dachte sie sich.

Mamoru stieg durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer, das sie sofort wieder schloss und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Was machst du hier?" flüsterte sie aufgebracht

Er grinste sie frech an „Du hast gesagt wenn ich hier bei dir wäre dann würdest du…und ich bin gekommen um herauszufinden was du gerne würdest" flüsterte er und küsste ihren Hals.

„Wenn dich mein Vater hier erwischt dann bringt er dich um" flüsterte sie ängstlich

„Du machst dir also doch Sorgen um mich" raunte er ihr ins Ohr zu

„Nein aber er wird mich wahrscheinlich gleich mit umbringen" erwiderte sie ihm flüsternd

„Sch! Solange du bei mir bist wird dir niemand etwas antun und nun sei still sonst erwischt man uns doch noch" raunte er ihr zu, Küsste sie leidenschaftlich und ließ sich mit ihr auf ihr Bett fallen.

Seine linke Hand wanderte an ihrem Bein nach oben, schob sich unter ihr Nachthemd und fuhr langsam ihren Oberschenkel herauf. Sie hielt seine Hand auf „Wir sollten das nicht hier tun, wir könnten erwischt werden" wimmerte sie halb.

Er ließ von ihr leicht ab „Das macht es doch nur noch spannender, soll ich wirklich aufhören?" fragte er.

Bunny war hin und her gerissen, seine Berührungen fühlten sich so gut an. Aber wenn sie erwischt werden, würde Mamoru einen Kopf kürzer sein und sie würde man, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ins Internat schicken. Sie seufzte leicht, sie wollte definitiv nicht dass er aufhörte seine Berührungen machten sie einfach süchtig. Ihre Hände die sich noch in seinem Nacken befanden, zogen ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich.

„Nein, hör nicht auf" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken runter laufen ließ.

Mamoru ließ von ihr ab und kniete sich plötzlich vor sie. Sie verstand zuerst nicht warum er das tat, aber als er versuchte sein Hemd zu öffnen, rappelte sie sich ebenfalls hoch und half ihm mit zitternden Händen dabei. Immer wieder vereinigten sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen und doch innigen Kuss. Sein Hemd fand endlich den Weg zum Boden, als sich Bunny schon an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Hastig öffnete sie den Gürtel und öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Hose. Er stieg vom Bett und zog sie sich aus und war binnen Sekunden wieder bei ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Warum hast du nicht gleich alles ausgezogen" maulte sie flüsternd als er ihren Hals liebkoste

„Du bist doch auch noch angezogen" maulte er flüsternd zurück.

Bunny löste sich aus der Umarmung, stieg aus dem Bett, streifte sich ihr Nachthemd vom Körper und zog ihren Slip aus. Süffisant lächelte sie ihn an als sie seinen lüsternen Blick sah. Mamoru der nun automatisch auch aus dem Bett stieg, zog sie an sich und raunte in ihr Ohr „Du bist so wunderschön" und knabberte an ihrem Hals.

Sie konnte nicht mehr zu sehr wollte sie ihn spüren, ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Hüften und sie zog ihm die Boxershorts aus, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Bunny nahm sein Gesicht in ihre kleinen Hände und küsste ihn innig und doch sehr zärtlich. Mamoru hob sie liebevoll hoch und legte sie aufs Bett. Er legte sich zu ihr und fing an ihre Rundungen zärtlich zu streicheln während er ihren Hals mit leichten sanften küssen bedeckte.

Als sie anfing lustvoll aufzustöhnen, bedeckte er ihren Mund mit seinem. Sie zog ihn auf sich und umschlang seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen. Sachte, sich nicht von ihrem Mund lösend, drang er in sie ein und bewegte sich langsam rhythmisch in ihr.

Bunny wurde fast Wahnsinnig, er war so zärtlich, so liebevoll und doch bestimmt. Es war so ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl das sich in ihr ausbreitete, es war fast so als würden sie auf einer Wolke schweben. Einer Wolke aus purem Glück, unendlich viel Zärtlichkeit und Liebe.

Wellen des Glücks durchfuhren ihre beiden Körper und beide kamen gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt. Noch eine Zeitlang lag Mamoru auf ihr und küsste sie zärtlich, bevor er sich von ihr runter rollte und zufrieden seine Augenschloss. Bunny warf ihre Decke über sie beide und kuschelte sich an Mamorus Brust, zufrieden seufzend schlief sie ein.

Shingo stand, mit einem nassen Waschlappen vor Bunnys Tür und hatte schon eine Hand an die Türklinke gelegt. Er konnte sich ein böses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. *Diesmal wird sie hundertprozentig pünktlich aufstehen* dachte er sich und öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade den Waschlappen schmeißen, als er vor Schock erstarrte. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Ein Engel, dessen blonde Haare wie pures Gold im Sonnenschein schimmerten, lag in Bunnys Bett zusammen mit einem großen gut gebauten schwarzhaarigen Adonis. *Scheiße! Muss sie immer Unsinn bauen?* fragte er sich. Was sollte er jetzt tun? In weniger als Zehn Minuten würde garantier seine Mutter in Bunnys Zimmer gehen und die beiden so vorfinden. Sein Vater würde die beiden entdecken und beide umbringen, naja Bunny würde er wahrscheinlich in ein Internat stecken. Wollte er das? Nein sie war zwar eine Heulsuse und ein Tollpatsch, aber sie war immer noch seine Schwester. Er ging auf das Bett zu und rüttelte Bunny.

„Bunny! Wach auf!" flüsterte Shingo

Bunny lag friedlich an Mamorus nackter Brust und schlummerte Seelig als sie unsanft geweckt wurde. Sie brabbelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich her, doch dann öffnete sie schlagartig ihre vor Schock geweiteten Augen.

Sie sah von Mamoru zu Shingo und wieder zurück bis sie die Situation begriff. „Bitte Shingo verrate ihn nicht!" bettelte sie flüsternd.

Shingo sah sie überrascht an „Schaff ihn einfach nur hier raus! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht! Wenn euch unsere Eltern erwischen!" fauchte er leise, als sie ihn immer noch ansah „Worauf wartest du! Beeil dich!"

„Ja Ja ich habe es verstanden! Würdest du jetzt vielleicht die Güte haben und mein Zimmer verlassen. Ich bin nackt!" fauchte sie zurück

Er verdrehte die Augen. Als Shingo endlich ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, wendete sie sich Mamoru zu.

„Mamo-chan!..Mamoru…BAKA!" flüsterte sie als sie ihn versuchte wachzurütteln.

Mamoru brummte nur zufrieden und schlang seine Arme automatisch enger um ihren Körper. Bunny war am verzweifeln. Wie sollte sie ihn nur Wachbekommen ohne so viel Krach zu machen. Sie sah auf seine weichen Lippen *Nur noch einmal bevor sie uns erwischen*dachte sie sich und legte ihre Lippen verzweifelt mit Tränen in den Augen auf die seinen.

Er hatte so einen schönen Traum, er lag mit seiner Usako auf einer Wiese und sie hatte ihre kleinen zarten Hände in seinem Nacken und sah zu ihm auf mit ihren strahlenden blauen Augen. Sie trug ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid, das ihrer zierlichen Figur schmeichelte und aus ihrem kleinen weichen Mund kamen die wohl schönsten Worte die sie je zu ihm sagen könnte. Die die ihn zum Glücklichsten Mann im Universum machten. „Ich liebe dich Mamoru Chiba!" hauchte sie. Er schlang sofort die Arme um sie und Küsste sie innig „Ich liebe…"

„…Dich auch Usako" flüsterte er

Eine Träne rann Bunny von der Wange und landete in Mamorus Gesicht. Keine Sekunde später öffnete er die Augen und sah in ihre tränenbenetzten Augen.

„Was!.." stammelte er, jedoch kam er nicht weiter denn Bunnys Hand legte sich sofort auf seinen Mund.

„Gott sei dank du bist wach! Du musst sofort gehen! Meine Mutter könnte hier jeden Augenblick auftauchen!" flüsterte sie, schlang sich ihre Decke um den Körper und kletterte aus dem Bett. Mamoru lag nun völlig verdattert nackt auf ihrem Bett und starte sie einfach nur an.

„Mamoru!" zischte sie leiste „Beweg deinen Knackarsch aus meinem Bett und zieh dich gefälligst an!"flüsterte sie, schmiss ihm seine Unterhose zu und sammelte eifrig seine Klamotten auf und warf sie ihm zu.

Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, sie schmiss ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderem nach ihm, so schnell konnte er sich gar nicht anziehen. Als er jedoch fertig angezogen war dirigierte sie ihn zum offenen Fenster.

„Sei ja vorsichtig beim runter klettern. Und achte darauf dass dich keiner sieht!" flüsterte sie besorgt als er schon halb aus dem Fenster war hielt er inne.

„Du machst dir also doch Sorgen um mich!"flüsterte er siegessicher und grinste sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an.

Bunny konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, küsste ihn schnell und schob ihn aus dem Fenster.

In Windeseile hatte sie sich angezogen und ihr Bett gemacht, als auch schon ihre Mutter in ihr Zimmer gestürmt kam „Bunny aufst…" der Rest blieb Ikuko im Hals stecken als sie Bunny angezogen vorm Spiegel stehen sah.

„Oh du bist schon wach?"fragte Ikuko verwundert

Bunny grinste sie an „Ich konnte schlecht schlafen und außerdem habe ich einen riesen Hunger!"und ging an ihrer Mutter vorbei.

Ikuko stand noch eine Weile in Bunnys Zimmer, irgendwas war anders, es roch auch so komisch, aber sie konnte es nicht genau definieren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihrer Tochter in die Küche.

Gemeinsam verließ sie mit ihrem Bruder Shingo das Haus, der ihr nachdem sie um die erste Ecke gebogen waren auch schon eine Moralpredigt hielt.

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht! Himmel! Wenn euch unsere Eltern erwischt hätten! Du bist echt blöder als ich dachte! Wer war der Typ überhaupt!" schimpfte er mit ihr.

Sie wurde immer kleiner, was sollte sie dazu auch sagen er hatte ja mit allem Recht. „Shingo ich…"

„Wer war der Typ!" fragte er

„Mamoru…" sagte sie und erblickte diesen, der lässig an der Wand lehnte und sie nun bemerkte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und elektrisierten die Luft.

Langsam gingen sie auf ihn zu und blieben vor ihm stehen. Mamoru fixierte Bunny mit seinen Augen. „Was machst du hier?" fragte sie leise

„Sichergehen das alles in Ordnung ist" meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern und starte weiterhin in ihre Augen.

Shingo verdrehte die Augen „Das ist ja kaum zum aushalten. Ich geh lieber bevor mir schlecht wird!" meinte er.

„Shingo! Warte." sagte Bunny und sah ihn flehend an. Angesprochener drehte sich lässig um „Ich werde niemanden was erzählen" meinte er und sah in das nun erleichterte Gesicht seiner Schwester „Ich bin doch nicht so blöd wie du." sagte er und wand sich von ihr wieder ab „außerdem würde mir eh keiner das Glauben" ergänzte er für sich selbst und bog um die nächste Ecke.

„War das dein kleiner Bruder?" fragte Mamoru und sah ihm nach

„Ja und ab heute werde ich bestimmt nur noch von ihm gequält werden ohne das ich mich wehren kann." seufzte Bunny

„Warum?" fragte Mamoru verwundert

„Vielleicht weil er uns zusammen Nackt in meinem Bett vorgefunden hat!" zischte sie leise

Mamoru wurde blas „Oh das …tut mir leid" entschuldigte er sich ehrlich und nahm sie in den Arm.

*Was ist wenn sie jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will? Oh bitte nicht, alles nur das nicht*dachte Mamoru

„Mamoru" seufzte sie und sah ihm in seine dunkelblauen Augen und versank darin. Sanft legte er seine weichen warmen Lippen auf ihre und zog sie noch dichter an sich. Aus ihrer Trance erwachend wand sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und stellte wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen her.

„Ich sollte mich jetzt auf den Weg machen, sonst komm ich zu spät" meinte sie, auf der einen Seite schmerzte es sie nicht in seiner Nähe zu sein, aber jedes Mal wenn sie in seiner Nähe war setzte auch ihr Verstand aus und das war in der Öffentlichkeit einfach zu gefährlich.

Er machte ihr den Weg frei „Sehen wir uns nachher?" fragte er, sein Blick haftete auf dem Boden, er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

Sie sah sich um, *keiner zu sehen* schnell gab sie ihm einen dicken Kuss auf seinen Mund „Ja" hauchte sie „nach der Schule bei dir ja?" und sah ihm dabei in seine Augen.

Mamoru grinste übers ganze Gesicht und nickte. Bunny lächelte ihn an, drehte sich dann um und lief los, sie musste sich jetzt beeilen sonst kam sie wirklich noch zu spät. „Bis dann" rief sie ihm noch zu ehe sie auch schon in der nächsten Seitenstraße verwunden war.

Es läutete zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde und Bunny kam hechelnd in ihrem Klassenzimmer an. Schnell setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und kramte ihre Sachen aus ihrer Tasche.

Frau Haruna verteilte in der ganzen Klasse Aufgaben die sie alle erst einmal still lösen sollten. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick zu Bunny. *Ich kann nicht glauben das Usagi in der letzten Mathearbeit so gut abgeschnitten hat* dachte sie bei sich. Sie kontrollierte immer zuerst Bunnys Arbeit, weil sie schnell mitbekommen hatte das diese meistens in Mathematik die Schlechteste Arbeit war und die anderen Arbeiten wesentlich besser für ihr Ego waren. Lange konnte sie sich nicht damit abfinden so bei Bunny zu versagen, sie dachte schon dass sie eine schlechte Lehrerin war. Wie oft hatte sie deshalb und weil sie keinen Mann an ihrer Seite hatte, in ihre Kissen geweint. *Anscheinend hat Mamoru einen guten Einfluss auf sie. Vielleicht hat er ihr auch geholfen. Wie sonst ist es Möglich das sie sich von einer fünf auf eine zwei bessert.* sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf *Geschummelt hat sie jedenfalls nicht, dazu habe ich sie zu genau beobachtet*

Große Mittagspause

Bunny und ihre Freundinnen saßen wie fast jeden Schultag unter einem großen Baum der ihnen Schatten bot.

„Hey was haltet ihr davon wenn wir nächste Woche wenn die Ferien anfangen, uns zusammen ein Ferienhaus am Strand oder so mieten? Das wäre doch toll!" meinte Minako

*Was nächste Woche beginnen die Ferien? Die habe ich total vergessen*

„Ja das wäre toll, ein wenig Entspannung würde uns gut tun und ich könnte meine Karateübungen am Strand machen und täglich früh morgens joggen gehen." stimmte Makoto begeistert mit ein.

Ami die in ihr Buch vertieft war, schenkte ihnen nun Beachtung uns sah von ihrem Buch hoch. „Ja ein bisschen Entspannung würde uns wirklich gut tun" meinte sie

„Ich weiß nicht" meinte Bunny *Am liebsten würde ich die ganzen Ferien mit Mamoru verbringen*

„Hm, vielleicht könnten wir Motoki und noch ein paar andere Jungs, überreden mitzukommen" meinte Minako und sah Bunny an.

*Mamoru zum Beispiel* dachte Bunny

„Oh das klingt echt lustig" meinte Bunny „Aber ich glaube nicht dass mir das meine Eltern erlauben würden" fügte sie traurig hinzu.


	3. Chapter 3

Die letzten zehn Minuten vorm Unterrichtende

Frau Haruna die in der Mittagspause noch schnell die letzten Arbeiten kontrolliert hatte, teilte diese heute schon an ihre Schüler aus. Alle bekamen ihre Arbeit bis auf Bunny.

„Usagi ich möchte mit dir über deine Arbeit nach dem Unterricht sprechen" meinte Frau Haruna

Bunnys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und Angst, sie nickte benommen. _*Toll, wieder verhauen, dabei hatte ich diesmal wirklich ein gutes Gefühl. Was wird wohl Mamoru denken? Ob er mich wieder aufzieht damit? Hoffentlich nicht, das könnte ich nicht ertragen*_

Sie verabschiedete sich von Ami, Minako und Makoto, sie wollte nicht dass sie auf sie warteten. Zumal es ihr auch unglaublich Peinlich war. Alle wussten ja das Mamoru ihr Nachhilfe gibt. Es versetzte ihr einen leichten Stich ins Herz _*Jetzt wirft das bestimmt ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn, Auweia*._

„Usagi, ich weiß nicht wie du das geschafft hast, oder ob das an Mamoru liegt, das du dich plötzlich fürs lernen interessierst, aber das ist ja auch egal. Ich wollte dich persönlich beglückwünschen."

Sichtlich irritiert starte Bunny, Frau Haruna an „Hä? Beglückwünschen? Wofür" fragte sie perplex.

Frau Haruna lachte „Bunny, ich möchte dir ganz herzlich zu deiner zwei gratulieren. Du kannst sehr stolz auf dich sein. Nur wenige schaffen es, sich in so kurzer Zeit so zu verbessern. Mach weiter so" meinte sie und überreichte ihr ihre Arbeit auf der eine große rote Zwei stand und daneben war ein grinse Simile gemalt.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie ihre Arbeit, ganz langsam realisierte sie, dass sie wirklich eine zwei geschrieben hatte „Oh Gott! JAAAAAAAHHHHH! Ich habe eine Zwei!" schrie sie und sprang vor Freude in die Luft. Im Überschwang ihrer Gefühle umarmte sie Frau Haruna wild. Bis diese nach Luft japste und Bunny begriff was sie da eben gerade getan hatte „Tschuldigung" stammelte sie verlegen und sah mit großen blauen Augen, ihre Lehrerin entschuldigend an.

Ihre Lehrerin lachte herzhaft _*Sie ist echt ein Original, irgendwie muss man sie einfach mögen_* „Sag mal hat deine gute Note zufällig etwas mit einem gutaussehenden Studenten zutun der nebenbei Fitnesstrainer ist?" fragte sie.

Bunny wurde rot wie eine Tomate „Nun…Ja…Er gibt mir Nachhilfe. Er hat mir so lange seine Eselsbrücken vorgebetet, das ich sie gar nicht vergessen konnte" meinte sie und fand den Boden furchtbar interessant.

„Na bei seinem Aussehen fällt es einem auch schwer nicht an seinen Lippen zu hängen" meinte Frau Haruna und lachte schrill.

Irgendwie gefiel Bunny die Richtung in die das Gespräch geraten war überhaupt nicht. _*Steht eigentlich jedes weibliche Wesen auf meinen Mamo-chan? Ahrg*_

„Nun gut ich hoffe, das du weiterhin so fleißig bist Usagi. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag" meinte Frau Haruna und fing an ihre Tasche zu packen.

Bunny verbeugte sich „Vielen Dank, ihnen auch einen schönen Tag. Bis Morgen" sagte sie und sauste aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie lief so schnell sie ihre kleinen Füße trugen in Richtung Arcane und versuchte so wenig wie möglich Menschen über den Haufen zu rennen. _*Ich muss Ami und den anderen, besonders Rei, unbedingt meine Note zeigen ^^. Die werden Augen machen*_

Währenddessen im Crown

„Hallo Motoki" flötete Minako und Makoto „Hallo Motoki, wie geht es dir?" fragte Ami

„Hey Mädels! Mir geht es prima und Euch?" erwiderte er grinsend, sah sich aber dann um „Sagt mal wo habt ihr denn Bunny gelassen?"

Er blickte in traurige Gesichter „Frau Haruna wollte mit ihr reden" meinte Ami.

_*Hoffentlich bekommt sie keinen Ärger, obwohl wann hat sie den mal nicht?*_ dachte Mamoru

Die drei sahen Mamoru kurz prüfend an aufgrund keiner Reaktion seinerseits und gingen zu einem freien Tisch.

Mamoru der am Tresen saß und seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, legte einen Geldschein auf den Tresen „So Kumpel, ich muss wieder los" meinte er und sah auf die Uhr. _*Hoffentlich kommt Usako nicht alzuspät*_

Motoki der gerade an einem Tisch, zwei seiner Stammgästen Getränke servierte meinte „Alles Klar! Machs gut!".

Plötzlich sprang Motoki etwas um den Hals und er wirbelte mit dem blonden Etwas herum, bis es von ihm abließ und keuchend vor ihm stand.

„Motoki…Motoki… ich…" keuchte Bunny.

„Hey Odango Atama atme!" knurrte Mamoru, es verpasste ihm jedes Mal einen Stich ins Herz wenn sie seinen Kumpel Motoki umarmte.

„Mamoru!" schrie sie glücklich, eilte zu ihm und sprang in seine Arme die sie sofort umschlangen.

„Du bist mein Held! Gott ich bin so glücklich!" sagte sie und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben. Den meisten Anwesenden viel die Kinnlade herunter oder sie wagten es nicht zu atmen. Alle waren wie in einer Art Schock starre, sie konnten sich nicht bewegen, so als ob von diesem einen Augenblick, ihre gesamte Zukunft abhängen würde.

Bunny starrte in Mamorus wundervolle dunkelblaue Augen die sie liebevoll ansahen und versank darin.

Rei, die kurz nach Bunny die Spielhalle betreten hatte faste sich als erste wieder „Bunny! Was tust du da!" schrie sie Schockiert

Blitzschnell, als ob man sie in kaltes Wasser geschmissen hätte, kam Bunny wieder zu sich. Wenn sie jetzt nicht richtig handeln würde, wäre alles aus und Rei würde wahrscheinlich in einem Wutanfall das gesamte Crown, samt allen Gästen grillen.

Sie löste sich ruckartig von Mamoru und fiel Rei um den Hals „Rei!" quietschte sie vergnügt und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund *_Igitt, aber es hilft alles nichts*_ dachte sie sich.

Mamorus Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Anblick. Normalerweise würden bei den meisten Männern jetzt ihre kühnsten Fantasien angeregt werden, jedoch nicht bei ihm. _*Das finde ich jetzt gar nicht lustig. Sie Küsst fremd!*_ dachte er grimmig.

Rei stieß Bunny von sich, wobei sie sich mit ihrem rechten Ärmel den Mund abwischte „Igitt Bunny! Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" schrie sie erbost.

„Stell dir vor, ich habe eine zwei in Mathe bekommen!" meinte sie stolz „Dank Mamorus Hilfe" sagte sie und drehte sich mit einem liebevollen lächeln zu ihm um, das er gern erwiderte.

„Wow! Das ist aber eine unglaubliche Steigerung" meinte Ami, die mit Makoto, Minako und Motoki zu den dreien geeilt ist um schlimmeres zu Verhindern „Mamoru muss ein guter Lehrer sein wenn ein solches Ergebnis dabei raus kommt!" ergänzte sie.

Mamoru und Bunny wurden leicht rot und gingen beide ihren Gedanken nach.

_*Ich glaube das lag am „lernen" und nicht am Lernen ^^. Außerdem sind auch in letzter Zeit nicht so viele Dämonen aufgetaucht sodass ich mehr Zeit für mich hatte*_dachte sich Bunny

*Wow, so eine Leistung und dabei haben wir wirklich nicht oft Mathe gelernt*dachte sich Mamoru

„Das muss gefeiert werden!" meinte Motoki und ging wieder an seinen Platz hinter dem Tresen „Eine Runde Schokoladenmilchsakes geht auf mich!"

„Toll" freute sich Minako

„Hey wie wäre es, das können wir doch nächste Woche richtig feiern! Wir könnten doch eine riesige Party schmeißen!" meinte Makoto

„Hm und wo?" fragte Rei „Im Tempel geht es nicht, der wird momentan renoviert"

„Wir wollten doch sowieso ein Strandhaus mieten über die Ferien, da wären wir auch ungestört!" sagte Minako

„Ja das wäre natürlich eine Alternative" meinte Ami und ging an einen Computer der in einer Ecke stand, eine Internetverbindung hatte und loggte sich ein.

„Aber ich glaube nicht dass mir das meine Eltern erlauben werden" meinte Bunny

„Ach mit der Note schaffst du das schon sie zu überreden!" meinte Makoto, die wusste das wenn Bunny ihren Bettelblick aufsetzte ihr nichts und niemand etwas abschlagen könnte.

„Hey Jungs ihr seid doch dabei oder?" fragte Minako und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Diese nickten nur perplex.

„Ich habe was gefunden!" meldete sich Ami aus der Ecke „Also hier habe ich eine Strand Villa gefunden, die wohl früher ein kleines Hotel war und dann umgebaut wurde, Zehn Zimmer mit Bad, großer Gemeinschaftsraum, Küche und im Keller befindet sich ein kleiner Pool. Wow es gibt sogar ein Zimmer in dem ein Billardtisch und eine Tischtennisplatte stehen. Und wenn wir noch drei weitere Personen finden, sind es nur 10000 Yen (100 Euro) für jeden die Woche plus Essen, aber da können wir ja zusammenlegen." schloss Ami ab

„Wow" stammelten Alle und drängelten sich vorm Pc um sich die Bilder anzusehen.

„Wenn Yuichiro mitkommt, brauchen wir nur noch zwei!" meinte Minako

„Oh Nee, bloß den nicht, schlimm genug dass ich den jeden Tag ertragen muss, im Urlaub will ich meine Ruhe haben!" schnaubte Rei.

„Ach Rei sei doch nicht so! Er ist doch nett!" meinte Bunny

_*Was sie findet ihn Nett? Ist sie vielleicht in ihn verliebt? Nein bitte nicht der soll nicht mitkommen!*_ dachte Mamoru

_*Wenn sie ihn so mag, bitte, vielleicht steht sie dann nicht mehr im Weg und ich kann mich an Mamoru ranschmeißen*_ dachte sich Rei

„Okay du hast gewonnen, wenn dir so viel daran liegt, dann kann ich ihn ja mal fragen" meinte Rei gespielt resignierend

_*Vielleicht verliebt sie sich in Yuichiro, wie er in sie, er würde ihr die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Sie hat jemanden verdient der sie auf Händen trägt und sie so liebt, wie sie es verdient*_ dachte sich Bunny

Bunny lächelte Rei lieb an „ Gut dann brauchen wir also nur noch zwei" meinte sie nachdenklich

„Ich kann mich ja mal umhören" meinte Motoki

„Gut dann wäre das ja auch geklärt" meinte Makoto freudestrahlend

„Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg nach Hause machen und meine Eltern fragen" meinte Bunny mit einem leichten Seitenblick zu Mamoru.

Bunny verabschiedete sich von allen und ging aus der Spielhalle und bog um die nächste Ecke wo sie auf Mamoru wartete, der ihr auch nach fünf Minuten folgte und nun schweigend und etwas brummig aussehend vor ihr stand.

„Was hast du?" fragte sie

„Was soll ich schon haben, du scheinst ja diesen Yuichiro sehr zu mögen, das du Rei quasi anbettelst das sie ihn fragt, ob er mitkommt" meinte er brummig

Sie wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, ob sie ihn ernst nehmen soll, ihr erschien es jedoch zu lächerlich, sie prustete vor Lachen los „Ich mag ihn auch…aber nur als einen Freund. Das hast du falsch verstanden…das habe ich doch nur gemacht damit Yuichiro die Chance bekommt das Rei sich in ihn verliebt. Er betet schon seit einer ganzen Weile den Boden unter ihren Füßen an und sie merkt es nicht." sagte sie „Momentmal bist du etwa Eifersüchtig?" grinste sie breit.

Mamoru der nun wieder beruhigt war erwiderte nur „Quatsch wo denkst du hin", er zog sie in seine Arme was sie auf quietschen lies und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Merk dir eins. Ich teile nicht! Mit niemanden! Und solange wir zusammen lernen, berühren deine Lippen nur meine!"

Wohlige Schauer durchfuhren ihren Körper aufgrund seiner gehauchten Besitzansprüche „Wenn das für dich auch gilt, dann bin ich damit einverstanden" meinte sie grinsend

_*Gott was denkt sie bloß von mir? Ich könnte und werde niemals eine andere Frau als dich berühren*_ dachte er sich.

Sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung „Wer zuletzt an deinem Apartment ist der muss einen Tag lang machen was der andere sagt!" sagte sie und rannte schon los.

_*Na warte dich krieg ich*_ dachte sich Mamoru und rannte ihr lachend hinterher.

Sie rannten Beide so schnell sie konnten, sie jagten quer durch den Park bis Mamoru an ihr grinsend vorbeizog. Er war sich sicher dass er mit einem riesigen Vorsprung gewinnen würde, schließlich war er sich sicher dass er von den beiden am trainiertesten war. Als er jedoch am Gebäudekomplex ankam, sah er Bunny die lässig an der Haustür lehnte und ihn frech angrinste.

*_Wie hat sie das gemacht*_ fragte er sich und sah sie geschockt an.

Bunny zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte trocken „Abkürzung"

Mamoru war baff, sie schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. Er ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Ich gebe mich geschlagen" sagte er und schloss die Tür auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Aufzug, dessen Türen sich ätzend schlossen.

„Oh du tust mir jetzt schon leid." meinte Bunny

„Hm wieso?" fragte er verwirrt

„Naja wenn du einen Tag lang das machen musst was ich sage" erwiderte sie ihm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Werde ich sehr leiden?" fragte er

„Hm wie man es nimmt" sagte sie _*ob er viele Taschen tragen kann? Hm, bei den Muckis dürfte das ja kein Problem werden*_überlegte sie sich und musterte ihn von der Seite.

„Ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen, solange du nicht das Kamasutra rauf und runter willst." sagte Mamoru grinsend, wobei er das letzte eher gesagt hatte um sie zu schockieren.

„Oh, Schade, jetzt muss ich mir was anderes Überlegen" meinte sie kess und grinste ihn herausfordernd an.

_*Meint sie das jetzt ernst oder nicht? Wollte sie das wirklich?*_ überlegte er und sah sie geschockt an

Sie prustete los „Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen einfach zu göttlich" meinte sie und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. *Anscheinend hat er das ernstgenommen LOL*

_*Na warte*_ dachte er sich und sah sie finster von der Seite an. Mamoru zog sie mit einem Ruck in seinen rechten Arm und betätigte den Stopp Knopf an dem Bedienelement des Fahrstuhls, der auch ruckartig stehenblieb. Bunny sah ihn geschockt an „Was hast du vor Mamo…?".

Seine Lippen umschlossen die ihren und er drückte sie sanft an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Gezielt wanderten seine Hände an ihrer Seite entlang zu ihrem Po, den sie kreisend massierten. Bunny seufzte auf, Mamorus Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und wieder den Hals hinauf.

„Du solltest mich lieber nicht herausfordern, kleines Häschen" brummte er, dabei wanderte seine rechte Hand unter ihren Rock. Leicht strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre intimste Stelle die nur von einem sehr dünnen Stoff bedeckt war.

Bunny stöhnte auf, sie wand sich geschickt aus seiner Umarmung und versuchte ihn mit einem ausgestreckten Arm, etwas auf Abstand zu halten. „Mamoru! Kannst du dich nicht mal für fünf Minuten zusammenreißen?" fragte sie und drückte wieder auf den Stopp Knopf, wodurch der Fahrstuhl sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Er grinste sie schelmisch an „Wer hat den Angefangen?"

„Du"

„Wer wollte denn das Kamasutra rauf und runter. Ich denke nicht dass da ein Tag ausreichend ist. Wir sollten also lieber gleich anfangen!" entgegnete er ihr mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Mamoru!" tadelte sie ihn und sah ihn geschockt an

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre sein Grinsen nun noch breiter, er zog sie wieder an sich und hauchte ihn ihr Ohr „Am besten wir verlassen das Bett nie wieder!"

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an _*Meint er das jetzt ernst? Nein. Gott ich muss irgendwas sagen. Nur was? Gott er grinst schon wieder so triumphierend! Scheiße denk nach!*_ ratterte es in ihrem Innern.

„Ach, ich dachte du willst ein berühmter Arzt werden? Da kannst du doch nicht deine wertvolle Zeit mit mir im Bett vergolden" meinte Bunny

Überrascht sah er sie an, jedoch lächelte er sie warm an und nahm ihre Hand die er leicht mit Küssen bedeckte „Vielleicht kann ich ja beides haben? Tagsüber bin ich Arzt und nachts lieg ich dann mit dir in meinem Bett!"

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn ungläubig an _*Hat er das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Kann das war sein? Oder zieht er mich auf?*_ fragte sie sich „Mam…" weiter kam sie nicht denn ein Lippenpaar bedeckte das Ihrigen.

_*Warum habe ich das nur gesagt? Scheiße jetzt wird sie mich bestimmt zurückweisen. Am besten ich tu so als ob ich gar nichts gesagt hatte oder ich küsse sie atemlos*_ dachte er sich

Das „PING" des Fahrstuhls ließ sie zusammenschrecken und wieder in die Realität kommen. Er nahm wortlos ihre Hand und ging den Flur zu seinem Apartment entlang. Schnell schloss er die Tür auf und zog sie mit sich in die Wohnung wobei er zielstrebig das Schlafzimmer ansteuerte.

Bunny wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, als sie sich schon halb Nackt auf seinem Bett befand. Und er ihren Körper mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte. Sie versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurappeln und beobachtete ihn wie er ihren Bauch liebkoste. Eine Weile überlegte sie noch ob sie nun etwas sagen sollte, wegen der Situation im Fahrstuhl oder nicht. Schließlich entschied sie sich es einfach sein zu lassen und diesen Augenblick zu genießen. _*Bestimmt hab ich ihn wieder nicht richtig verstanden. Seinen Humor kann man auch manchmal nicht verstehen*_ dachte sie sich.

Mamoru hatte währenddessen ihr ihren Slip ausgezogen und fing leicht mit dem Daumen an ihren Kitzler zu streicheln, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte. _*Ob es ihr gefallen würde, wenn ich sie dort Küsse? Was stand nochmal im Buch, `ein wunderbares Instrument und ein todsicherer Weg ein Mädchen zum Orgasmus zu bringen ist die Zunge, es gibt viele Methoden am besten man probiert einige aus und dann merkt man schnell welche Technik die Partnerin bevorzugt `, hm…*_ nach einer Weile des Überlegens, senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre intimste Zone und kreiste mit seiner Zunge um ihren Kitzler, was sie sofort hochschrecken ließ.

„Mamo-chan…was…was machst du da?" stotterte sie puderrotwerdend, sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen, diese Situation war ihr einfach zu Peinlich. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an „Ich.." irgendwie war ihm die Situation nun unangenehm „Ich …bitte entspann dich…ich wollte etwas neues probieren…" stammelte er nun auch rot werdend „wenn es dir dann immer noch nicht gefällt hör ich sofort auf…versprochen" fügte er noch hinzu und lächelte sie schüchtern und lieb zugleich bittend an.

Bunny wusste nicht so recht wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte, _*mein Gott er kann alles sehen*_ noch röter werdend schlug sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht und sank zurück in die Federn _*Warum lasse ich das bloß zu*_ fragte sie sich. „Entspann dich mein Engel" flüsterte er ihr liebevoll zu, streichelte ihre Schenkel und umschloss ihren Kitzler wieder mit seinem Mund.

Sanft fuhr er sein Spiel mit ihrem Kitzler fort, mal umkreiste er ihn, danach übte er mit der Zunge leichten Druck auf ihn aus. Ihr nun ungehaltenes Stöhnen ermutigte ihn weiterzumachen und er fing an leicht an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen. Bunny krümmte und windete sich vor Lust, als seine Zunge dann leicht in sie eindrang konnte sie nicht mehr.

„Mamo-chan…bitte…oh Gott…bitte ich brauche dich…quäle mich bitte nicht länger" stöhnte sie

Als er jedoch keine Anstalten machte und sie weiter verwöhnte, rappelte sie sich leicht auf und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände, worauf er sie fragend ansah.

Mit vor Scham geröteten Wangen sah sie ihn flehend an „Bitte…ich will dich…Jetzt!"flüsterte sie.

Völlig von ihrem wunderbarem Geruch und Geschmack betört, drangen ihre Worte langsam zu ihm durch. Seine Lippen wanderten ihren Körper wieder nach oben, wobei er sie so erregte das sie bei jedem Kuss leicht aufstöhnte. Ihre Brustwarzen streckten sich ihm schon lustvoll entgegen, als er eine in seinen Mund nahm und sie mit seiner Zunge umkreiste.

Sanft fing er an, an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern und drang endlich in sie ein wodurch sie einen wohligen Seufzer von sich gab. „Gott du schmeckst so gut" brummte er

„Mamo-chan" stöhnte sie als er langsam anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Seine rhythmischen und kraftvollen Stöße wurden immer schneller. Bunny windete und krümmte sich ihm entgegen, sie winkelte ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und zog ihn somit noch tiefer und enger an sich. Mamoru stöhnte „Gott du fühlst dich so gut an Usako" und liebkoste weiterhin ihren Hals.

Gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt, erschöpft und ausgelaugt ließen sie von einander ab. Bunny kuschelte sich in seine starken Arme und malte mit ihrem Zeigefinger Kreise auf seine maskuline Brust. Sie seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich noch enger an Mamoru.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie stolz ich auf dich bin?" fragte er

Sie drehte sich um, sodass sie ihm in seine wunderschönen dunkelblauen Augen sehen konnte und sah ihn fragend an „Wieso"

Er grinste „Von einer Fünf auf eine Zwei, das ist unglaublich"

Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn auf seine Brust „Ohne Dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft"

Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie leidenschaftlich und zog sie auf sich. „Mamoru!" kicherte sie als sie eine erneute Erektion an ihren Schenkeln spürte.

„Wie soll das erst im Urlaub werden wenn du dich wirklich keine fünf Minuten zusammenreißen kannst!" grübelte sie und setzte sich nachdenklich auf seinen Bauch, was seine Erektion stark pulsieren ließ. Er packte ihre Hüfte, hob sie sanft auf seinen Schoß und drang in sie ein, was sie auf keuchen ließ.

„Du hältst das doch genauso wenig aus!" brummte er stöhnend und richtete sich auf. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Eine halbe Stunde später ließen sie total erschöpft voneinander ab. Nach Luft ringend lagen sie beide schweißgebadet nebeneinander. Mamoru stand aus dem Bett auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank aus dem er eine Boxershorts kramte.

„Aber ich glaube es wäre das sicherste wenn unsere Zimmer ganz weit weg von den Anderen sind" meinte sie, als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ja, du bist eindeutig zu laut" erwiderte er grinsend

„WAAASSS!" schrie sie und schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm

„Na Na, der kleine Krümel wird doch nicht frech werden!" meinte er und beugte sich nun über sie „denn wenn du nicht artig bist mache ich dir vielleicht doch keinen Schokoladenpudding, so wie ich es eigentlich vor hatte"

Sie sah ihn mit großen leuchtenden Augen an „Ich bin artig" sagte sie schnell und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss bevor sie auch aus dem Bett kletterte.

Mamoru stand in der Küche vorm Herd und kochte Schokoladenpudding, während Bunny neben ihm stand und jeden seiner Schritte verfolgte.

„Wie soll ich eigentlich mit dir umgehen?" fragte Mamoru mit etwas besorgter Stimme

Bunny, die die ganze Zeit verträumt auf seine großen Hände, die die Milch mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit umrührten sah, kam aus ihren Gedanken und sah ihn mit großen Augen völlig perplex an „Wie jetzt?" fragte sie.

_*Himmel wo ist sie immer mit ihren Gedanken, kann sie nicht einmal im hier und jetzt bleiben?*_ fragte er sich

„Na ich meine im Urlaub! Wie soll ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten? Soll ich dich beleidigen oder nicht. Wie?" fragte Mamoru

Bunny sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und nachdenklicher Mine an „Hm…naja auf Streitereien mit dir habe ich eigentlich keine sonderliche Lust. Aber allzu gut sollten wir uns auch nicht verstehen, damit keiner Verdacht schöpft. Hm… gute Frage…vielleicht gehen wir auch wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander um?"

„Ich weiß nicht ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache." erwiderte er und holte aus einem Hängeschrank der genau über ihm war, eine Tasse. Er rührte das Puddingpulver, mit Zucker und etwas Milch in der Tasse an.

„Quatsch du siehst Gespenster, wenn du dich zusammenreißt und nicht alle fünf Minuten über mich herfallen willst, bekommt keiner was mit. Glaub mir die werden viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt sein." meinte Bunny mit angehobenem Zeigefinger und zwinkerte ihm zu.

_*Denkt sie dass ich so Triebgesteuert bin? Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass sie immer so sexy aussieht. *_ dachte er sich

„So…ich falle also alle fünf Minuten über dich her ja? Ich kann dich ja auch gar nicht mehr anfassen!" maulte Mamoru

„Nun sei nicht gleich beleidigt, du verstehst wohl gar keinen Spaß mehr." meinte Bunny und küsste ihn versöhnlich auf die Wange

Er sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn „Nein…das reicht mir nicht aus als Entschuldigung" meinte er, verführerisch zog er sie an sich und küsste sie innig.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss. Als sie sich aus dem Kuss lösten sah sie ihn mit funkelnden Augen und einem sanften Lächeln auf ihren Lippen an. Mamoru lächelte zurück und fing an ihren Hals sanft zu liebkosen, er strich mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals auf und ab „Bleib heute Nacht bei mir" flüsterte er ihr liebevoll ins Ohr.

Bunny seufzte „Ich wünschte ich könnte aber ich glaube nicht das ich darf" meinte sie „außerdem muss ich meine Eltern erst mal dazu bringen mir zu erlauben mit euch in den Urlaub zu fahren. Nicht dass ich hier allein versauern muss."

_*Dann würde ich auch nicht fahren und wir währen allein ^^. Hoffentlich sagen ihre Eltern nein.*_ dachte er sich egoistisch

Bunny leckte sich immer wieder genüsslich über die Lippen, als sie in die Einfahrt ihres Elternhauses ging. Sie schmeckte immer noch die Schokolade in ihrem Mund. Mamorus Pudding war einfach Göttlich, so schokoladig und cremig, er war sogar noch besser als der von ihrer Mutter und das sollte was heißen. Wenn sie nicht schon über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt gewesen wäre, so war sie sich sicher, dass sie sich spätestens jetzt in ihn verliebt hätte.

_*Hoffentlich erlauben mir meine Eltern dass ich wegfahren darf, vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar dass ich heute doch bei Mamoru schlafen kann. Nicht das er wieder auf die Idee kommt wieder bei mir zu schlafen ...oh Gott hoffentlich verplappert sich Shingo nicht…*_dachte sie sich während sie die Haustüraufschloss.

Sie zog sich die Schuhe aus und ihr Bruder Shingo stand schon mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen der zum Wohnzimmer führte. Bunny wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich denke du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig!" meinte er ungehalten

Bunny fuchtelte wild mit den Armen „Shingo! Bitte sei leise!" zischte sie „Wir klären das lieber ein andermal!"

„Mama und Papa sind nicht da, dumme Nuss! Ansonsten hättest du bestimmt schon einen Einlauf verpasst bekommen! Warum kommst du so spät! Du warst bei ihm gewesen nicht war! Wer ist dieser Typ!" meinte er aufgebracht

„Shingo! Du Trottel das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht mich gleich zu beleidigen!" schrie Bunny ihn aufgebracht an

„Ach nein! Wer ist denn von uns beiden so blöd und schläft hier im Haus unserer Eltern mit Männern?" erwiderte er erbost

„Keine Männer Shingo. Nur mit Mamoru!" meinte sie wütend

„Ach so nur." meinte er spottend „liebt er dich? Wird er dich Heiraten? Oder bist du so blöd und lässt dich nur benutzen."

Bunny wurde blas. Ja das waren alles Gute Fragen die er ihr Stellte, aber sie vermochte sie ihm nicht zu beantworten. Wenn er wüsste wie die ganze Sache angefangen hatte, würde er sie für komplett Geisteskrank halten und wenn er dann auch noch wüsste das sie sich in Mamoru auch noch verliebt hätte würde er sie wohl auslachen.

Shingo sah in ihr blasses Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf „Dumme, Dumme Bunny! Selbst ich hatte dich für klüger gehalten!"

„Ach halt die Klappe! Ich Liebe ihn! Was weißt du schon von Liebe! Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben! Selbst wenn ich für die Momente mit ihm sterben müsste, wäre mir das egal! Ich würde es trotzdem tun!" stellte sie klar und erschreckte sich selbst über ihre Offenheit gegenüber ihren Bruder der sie geschockt anstarrte.

Leichenblass und mit großen Augen sah er sie an. Er wusste zwar dass sie diesen Mamoru liebte, aber dass ihre Gefühle für ihn so stark waren, war ihm nicht klar. Eigentlich wollte er sie doch nur Aufziehen und sie ein wenig ärgern bevor ihre Eltern nach Hause kommen würden. Als Strafe weil er sie beide in Bunnys Bett erwischt hatte, aber was jetzt aus ihr heraussprudelte, klang so überzeugt, mit so viel Gefühl und so viel Trauer in der Stimme. _*Gott er wird sie doch wohl auch lieben? Oder nicht?*_ fragte sich Shingo.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass er dich nicht liebt?" fragte Shingo ungläubig

Bunny sah traurig auf den Boden „Ha…Nein warum sollte er…weißt du Mamoru…er ist perfekt er bekommt gute Noten, ist fleißig, ordentlich, zielstrebig, charmant und so verdammt gutaussehend…und ich...ich bin ein Trottel…ach du kennst mich ja! Er wird sich niemals in mich verlieben." sagte sie „Aber das stört mich nicht. Ich bin dankbar für die Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbringen darf, sie ist für mich das kostbarste."

_*Bunny*_ dachte Shingo traurig _*Ja du bist eine Heulsuse, ein Trampel und komplett Schusselig und Chaotisch, aber du bist auch der liebste Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Manchmal beneide ich dich um deine fröhliche und herzliche Art. Dieser Mamoru wäre eine totale Dumpfbacke wenn er sich nicht in dich verlieben würde*_

„Heulsuse ich werde dich nicht verraten keine Bange. Mach was du willst! Aber sei gefälligst vorsichtiger sonst macht Papa dich und diese Dumpfbacke einen Kopf kürzer." sagte Shingo

„Danke" hauchte sie und ging ihm hinterher ins Wohnzimmer.

Nach einer halben Stunde die die beiden schweigend im Wohnzimmer verbracht hatten, kamen auch schon Ikuko und Kenji nach Hause vom einkaufen. Ikuko stellte die Einkäufe in die Küche und verstaute diese dann in die Schränke.

„Usagi. Wir müssen reden" meinte sie und zeigte auf den Esstisch an dem schon ihr Vater mit strenger Mine Platz genommen hatte. Bunny setzte sich und sah ihre Eltern abwechselnd ängstlich an. *Oh Oh, das bedeutet nichts Gutes* dachte sie sich „Worüber" fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Wir haben Umino beim Einkaufen getroffen, er hat uns erzählt dass ihr eure Mathearbeiten zurück bekommen habt und du erst nach dem Unterricht deine Arbeit, persönlich bei ihr Abholen musstest, weil sie so schlecht war." meinte ihre Mutter mit enttäuschter und zugleich wütender Stimme.

„Aber das stimmt nicht" versuchte sich Bunny zu verteidigen

„Schluss jetzt!" fauchte ihr Vater „Wir haben wirklich gedacht, das du dich anstrengen würdest und du mehr lernen würdest, aber das war wohl ein Fehler, denn anscheinend hast du dich nur amüsiert."

„Ich habe gelernt!" verteidigte sie sich _*Zwar nicht immer, aber wenn war das effektiv*_

„Wenn dem wirklich so wäre würden deine Noten auch besser werden, also hör auf uns anzulügen" es brach Ikuko das Herz, ihrer Tochter so etwas zu sagen, aber Bunny musste ihrer Meinung nach endlich erwachsen werden.

„So ja, ihr habt mich ja noch nicht mal nach meiner Note gefragt, woher wollt ihr das denn wissen! Was wäre wenn ich mich um eine Note verbessert hätte? Hätte ich dann einen Wunsch frei?" fragte sie

„Wenn, hätt und aber das spielt keine Rolle" meinte ihr Vater

„Hätte ich einen frei?" bohrte Bunny nach

„Ja" meinte Ikuko trocken, woraufhin Kenji sie fassungslos anstarrte.

„Und wenn ich mich um zwei Noten gebessert hätte? Hätte ich dann zwei frei?" fragte sie ernst

„Solch eine Verbesserung ist...in so kurzer Zeit nicht möglich" meinte Kenji

„Papa bitte beantworte meine Frage! Hätte ich zwei Wünsche frei?"

„Ja von mir aus auch drei! Aber solch eine Verbesserung…" weiter kam er nicht denn Bunny verschwand in den Flur und kramte aus ihrer Schultasche ihre Arbeit hervor und präsentierte sie ihren Eltern, die fast in Ohnmacht fielen.

„Bunny eine Zwei!" kreischte ihre Mutter freudestrahlend

Ihre Eltern umarmten sie stürmisch und konnten es einfach nicht fassen. Bunny löste auch gleich ihre ersten zwei Wünsche ein. Der erste war das sie in den Urlaub mit den Mädchen fahren durfte, natürlich musste sie ihrem Vater schwören, dass dort keine Jungs waren, was sie tat und er grollend zustimmte (Mamoru und Motoki waren Männer in ihren Augen, also hatte sie ihn nicht mal angelogen). Der zweite war, die restlichen Tage bei Naru zu übernachten, denn diese konnte nicht mit in den Urlaub fahren und die beiden noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen wollten. Gut das letzte war gelogen, aber sie wollte unbedingt bei Mamoru sein. Da ihre Eltern glaubten dass diese auch für die gute Note ihrer Tochter verantwortlich war, hatten sie nichts dagegen.

Bunny ging in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr weiches Bett, nahm sich ihr Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.

„Chiba?"

„Hey, ich bis!" sagte Bunny

„Na Krümel" meinte er

„Was würdest du sagen wenn ich bis zum Urlaub bei dir sein könnte?" fragte sie verführerisch

„Du verarscht mich oder?" fragte er unsicher

„Oh das ist alles was du dazu sagst? Schade, wirklich schade" fragte sie gespielt übertrieben schmollend

„Usako! In der Hinsicht würde ich nicht scherzen…sonst schwöre ich dir, dass ich zu dir komme und dir den Hintern versohle!" meinte er

Bunny kicherte glockenhell „Steh einfach in einer Stunde mit deinem Auto in der Querstraße von unserem Haus und warte dort auf mich."

„Okay, und warum soll ich mit meinem Auto kommen?" fragte er verwirrt

Sie grinste „Ich hatte nicht vor mit meinem gesamten Gepäck den Weg bis zu dir zu laufen. Wäre vielleicht auch ein bisschen auffällig meinst du nicht?"

Bunny holte ihren pinken Koffer vom Schrank und pustete die Staubschicht von ihm, der sich seit dem letzten Urlaub auf ihm gesammelt hatte. Sind fing an zu husten und wedelte die Staubpartikel, die in der Luft unmittelbar vor ihrem Gesicht umherflogen, wirr mit ihrer linken Hand weg.

_*Hm, ist der eingelaufen? Der war doch mal größer, oder?*_ fragte sie sich, sie sah vom ausgeklappten Koffer, der vor ihren Knien lag, zu ihrem geöffneten Kleiderschrank und wieder zurück. _*Oh weh! Da kann ich aber dann wirklich nicht viel mitnehmen. Da kann ich ja froh sein wenn ich das nötigste mitnehmen kann*_dachte sie sich stand auf und stand nachdenklich vor ihrem großen Kleiderschrank.

Nachdem sie ihren gesamten Kleiderschrank umgekrempelt hatte und die meisten ihrer Sachen, entweder den Weg in den nun schon Mega überfüllten Koffer fanden und der Rest verteilt auf dem Bett oder Boden lag, gab sie sich zufrieden mit ihrer Auswahl.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie den Koffer zu schließen, aber egal wie sie es versuchte, es gelang ihr einfach nicht. *Na toll! So ein Mist! Dabei habe ich doch wirklich nur das allerwichtigste eingepackt* dachte sie sich verzweifelt und war den Tränen nahe.

„Am besten du setzt dich drauf und ich versuche den Reisverschluss zu schließen" meinte ihre Mutter die das ganze Schauspiel vom Türrahmen beobachtet hatte.

Bunny sah ihre Mutter fragend an „Wie lange stehst du schon da?" fragte sie fahrig.

„Lange genug um zu wissen dass du nicht nur in den Urlaub mit deinen Freundinnen fährst" sagte sie ruhig und schloss hinter sich die Tür, damit ihr Ehemann nichts von dieser Unterhaltung hören würde. Ikuko ging zu Bunnys Bett und schob ein paar Klamotten beiseite sodass sie sich setzen konnte. Geschockt und leichenblass sah Bunny ihre Mutter, mit großen Augen an und dachte _*Aus der Traum*_.

„Oh Usagi, jetzt sieh mich nicht an wie ein Eichhörnchen! Denkst du nicht dass ich auch mal jung war? Denkst du ich würde nicht mal darüber nachdenken, wieso du in letzter Zeit so selten zu Hause warst und dich so seltsam benommen hast? Ich meine du hast zwar schon oft bei Freundinnen übernachtet, aber noch nie so oft, jetzt bist du ja kaum noch zu Hause. Dazu kommt noch das deine Augen in letzter Zeit noch mehr strahlen, als sie es ohnehin schon taten. Ich denke das jemand in dein Leben getreten ist der dir, naja sagen wir mal, jemand der dir sehr viel bedeutet." sagte ihre Mutter und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter bei ihrem letzten Satz zu.

„Ich…ähm…" stammelte Bunny und fand den Boden auf einmal sehr interessant.

„Warum bist du nicht vorher zu mir gekommen? Ich dachte immer dass bevor es soweit ist, du meinen Rat suchen würdest. Ich hoffe ihr geht vernünftig mit dem Thema um." fuhr Ikuko fort.

„Was für ein Thema?" fragte Bunny verwirrt _*Was will sie denn jetzt? Oh Gott sie wird doch nicht von Sex reden?*_ fragte sie sich und wurde rot. Sie konnte sich etwas besseres Vorstellen, als mit ihrer Mutter über Sex zu reden. Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte das vielleicht anders ausgesehen, musste sie sich eingestehen, aber jetzt war der Gedanke daran allein schon absurd.

Ikuko lachte amüsiert auf „Nach deinem Gesicht zu urteilen, weißt du sehr wohl wovon ich spreche! Egal, ich will dich nicht zwingen mit mir darüber zu reden, nur noch eins. Bitte vergiss nicht deine Pille täglich zu nehmen."

„Mama!" stieß Bunny geschockt aus

„Ja Ja. Ich wollte es nur nochmal sagen." versuchte sie ihre Tochter zu beschwichtigen „Na Loss, jetzt lass uns zusehen wie wir deinen Koffer zubekommen"

Mit vereinter Kraft schafften sie es nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten und hartem Ringen, den Koffer zu schließen. Noch erschöpft, saßen Mutter und Tochter nebeneinander auf dem malträtierten pinken Koffer und schnauften noch ein wenig von der Anstrengung.

„Wir fahren wirklich mit meinen Freundinnen in den Urlaub" sagte Bunny plötzlich nachdenklich

Ikuko sah sie von der Seite skeptisch an und musterte die Gesichtszüge ihrer Tochter „Aber irgendwas belastet dich daran stimmt's?"

„Naja.." meinte Bunny „Weißt du sie wissen nicht, das wir…ja na das wir…" sie hielt in ihren Ausführungen an und dachte bei sich *Ja was haben wir das ist eine gute Frage. Es war eine Abmachung und jetzt? Bei mir ist es Liebe. Ist es bei ihm noch ein Versprechen?*

„Dass ihr etwas miteinander habt" beendete Ikuko für Bunny den Satz und erntete einen überraschten Blick von dieser, woraufhin sie ihrer Tochter zuzwinkerte und sagte „Ich sagte doch ich war auch mal jung."

„Ja, sie wissen nicht das wir etwas miteinander haben" bestätigte Bunny nachdenklich „Und ich möchte auch das es so bleibt." fügte sie hinzu.

„Warum?" hakte Ikuko nach

„Naja weißt du, eine Freundin von mir ist in ihn verliebt. Ich schwöre dir ich wusste davon nichts, ich hielt es für Schwärmerei, so wie ich damals für Motoki geschwärmt habe! Ich hätte nie etwas getan wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dass sie ihn liebt. Ich habe es erst herausgefunden als es schon zu spät war. Und er hat mir versichert das er sie selbst dann nicht gewollt hätte wenn wir nicht…"erzählte Bunny

„Meinst du nicht das sie es verstehen wird, wenn du ehrlich zu ihr bist?" fragte Ikuko

„Nein glaub mir, bevor ich irgendwas erklären kann, verarbeitet sie mich zu Schaschlik und danach ihn." sagte Bunny theatralisch.

Ikuko lachte und nahm ihre Tochter leicht in den Arm „Ach glaub mir nichts wird so heiß gegessen wie es gekocht wird."

„Was hat denn das jetzt mit Essen zu tun?" fragte Bunny unschuldig woraufhin Ikuko laut loslachte.

„Na komm!" sagte Ikuko, stand auf und reichte ihrer Tochter eine Hand um sie hochzuziehen, die sie auch dankbar ergriff „Nicht das du ihn noch warten lässt" flüsterte sie ihrer Tochter verschwörerisch ins Ohr.

„Mama!" brüskierte sich Bunny

„Aber versprich mir dass du auf dich aufpasst und dich regelmäßig bei uns meldest, hörst du." redete Ikuko ihrer Tochter ins Gewissen

„Ich versprech es" sagte Bunny und strahlte ihre Mutter mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln an.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem kleinen Bruder und ihrem Vater ausgiebig verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Natürlich war sie nicht pünktlich, Mamoru lehnte schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, gelangweilt an seinem Auto und wurde langsam aber sicher nervös. *Kann diese Frau nicht einmal pünktlich sein?* fragte er sich und schaute zum tausendsten Mal genervt auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Tut mir leid" stammelte sie als sie vor ihm stand

Mamoru blickte überrascht hoch, sah in ihre strahlenden blauen Augen und konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr böse sein. Alles was er zustande brachte war ein breites Grinsen, dass noch breiter wurde als er ihren pinken Koffer sah. „Du bleibst wirklich bei mir?" fragte er sie zur Sicherheit noch einmal, irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Hm, lass mich mal nachdenken…ähm…Nein…ich gehe mit meinem vollen Koffer Gassi. Weißt du er musste mal total dringend" konterte sie frech und grinste ihn breit an.

Mamoru schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm ihren Koffer und verstaute ihn in seinem Kofferraum, Bunny nahm indes auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.

„Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft deine Eltern dazu zu überreden, ich dachte dein Vater ist so überfürsorglich." fragte Mamoru als er am Steuer Platz nahm und den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss steckte.

„Ist er ja auch. Sagen wir es mal so, ich hatte Argumente denen er nicht wiedersprechen konnte" erwiderte sie ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an „Irgendwie bekomme ich gerade voll Hunger" fügte sie noch nachdenklich hinzu.

„Hm, dann müssen wir aber noch einkaufen fahren" meinte Mamoru und startete den Motor „Am besten wir fahren zur Mall, da haben wir mehr Auswahl"

„Au ja, dann können wir ja auch noch ein bisschen shoppen gehen" freute sie sich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich dachte du hast Hunger" meinte er irritiert *Diese Frau soll mal einer verstehen*

„Ja habe ich ja auch! Aber wir können uns doch eine Kleinigkeit dort holen, dann schoppen wir und zum Schluss gehen wir Lebensmittel einkaufen" plante sie „Bitte" bettelte sie und sah ihn mit ihrem besten Hundeblick bettelt an.

Mamoru sah ihr in die Augen und sagte resignierend, in einem leichten brummigem Ton „Na schön, meinetwegen. Ich hatte es dir ja eh versprochen" _*Zum Glück weißt du nicht, wie viel Macht du mit diesem Blick bei mir hast*_ dachte er beruhigt.

„Au fein" freute sie sich und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Nachdem er seinen roten Sportwagen, heil in der engen Tiefparkplatz sicher geparkt hatte, machten sich beide auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen die in die erste Etage des Einkaufszentrums fuhren. Bevor sie jedoch in den Fahrstuhl stiegen hielt Bunny ihm am Arm fest schaute sich um, sodass sie sich sicher sein konnte das sie nicht gesehen wurden und zog ihn an sich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen muskulösen Nacken und Küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Sie noch im Arm haltend grinste er sie an „Wofür war der denn?" fragte er

„Ich…wir…ach…naja…war halt erst mal die letzte Chance dafür" stammelte sie etwas verlegen „So so, du kannst also nicht genug von mir bekommen, hab ich recht" neckte er sie und schlang seine Arme noch fester um ihre Taille.

„Ach halt die Klappe und Küss mich lieber noch mal" meinte sie „Jawohl Mylady" sagte er grinsend und legte seine feuchten warmen Lippen wieder auf ihre. Sie verschmolzen in einem wilden und leidenschaftlichen Kuss miteinander. Bunny stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand an die sie Mamoru drückte. Sanft glitt eine seiner Hände unter ihren Roch, während er anfing an ihrem Hals zu knabbern. Seufzend winkelte sie ein Bein an und vergrub ihre schlanken Finger in seinem schwarzen Haar. Eine Autohupe holte beide in die Realität zurück.

_*Das ist ja nochmal gut gegangen*_ dachte sich Bunny _*Er macht mich wahnsinnig, wie schafft er es nur das ich so die Kontrolle über mich verliere? Mein Gott ich hätte mit ihm hier in aller Öffentlichkeit…*_dachte sie sich schockiert über sich selber und zog ihren Rock etwas weiter nach unten.

_*Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich ab jetzt einen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihr einhalten*_ dachte sich Mamoru fahrig, denn es gelang ihm gerade so mit Müh und Not eine aufkommende Erektion zu unterdrücken.

* * *

Würde mich riesig über Kommentare freuen.


	4. Chapter 4

Mit gebührendem Abstand standen beide im Fahrstuhl, der sich ätzend in Bewegung setzte um sie in den ersten Stock des Einkaufszentrums zu befördern. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille zwischen den Beiden nach der Situation im Parkhaus. Schwer surrend öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und sie fanden sich inmitten der ersten Etage des Kaufhauses, wo ihnen schon bunte Neonschilder und Reklametafeln förmlich entgegensprangen wieder. Unzählige Menschen tummelten und drängten sich auf den langen Gängen die wie Strahlen auseinandergingen.

Bunny die einen himmlischen Geruch in der Nase hatte, lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Komm Mamoru lass uns erst mal einen Happen essen" meinte sie und zerrte ihn in Richtung eines Imbissstandes an dem allerlei Kleinigkeiten verkauft wurden. Nachdem Bunny 10 kleine Dango (Reisknödel) verputzt hatte schleifte sie Mamoru in den nächsten Klamottenladen.

Sie entdeckte ein kurzes schwarzes Spagettiträgerkleid, das auf der rechten Rockseite eine lilafarbene verschnörkelte Rose hatte. Bunny strahlte übers ganze Gesicht als sie es in den Händen hielt und prüfend an ihren Körper hielt. Schnurstracks war sie in einer Umkleidekabine verschwunden. Mamoru setzte sich gelangweilt auf einen der fünf Hocker die sich gegenüber den Umkleidekabinen befanden. Nach nicht mal zwei Minuten öffnete sich der Vorhang der Kabine in der Bunny verschwunden war. Sie trat heraus und drehte sich vor Mamoru „Und was meinst du? Das wäre doch genau das richtige für die Disco" meinte sie.

_*Sabber, wow steht ihr das gut_*dachte er sich „Meinst du nicht dass es ein wenig zu Kurz ist" erwiderte er ihr.

Sie betrachtete ihn skeptisch und dann sah sie prüfend an sich hinunter „Nein wieso? Das ist doch so gedacht. Außerdem so kurz ist das doch nun auch wieder nicht"

„Hm, wenn du meinst" grummelte er darauf nur _*Wenn sie das in der Disco anzieht, kann ich mich ja auf was gefasst machen. Die Kerle werden nur so auf sie Fliegen…nur wie schaffe ich es ihr das auszureden*_ überlegte er.

Bunny war inzwischen wieder in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden und zog sich wieder um. Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde und um 5 neue Teile reicher, verließen beide den Laden und schlenderten an den vielen dekorierten Fenstern vorbei. Bunny steuerte jedoch zielsicher auf einen Dessouladen zu. Kurz vorher wurde sie jedoch von Mamoru zurückgehalten.

„Da geh ich aber nicht mit rein!" meinte er wirsch _*Das ist doch wohl jetzt nicht ihr ernst? Soll ich komplett wahnsinnig werden…wenn ich sie in Dessous sehe kann ich mich garantiert nicht mehr beherrschen* _dachte er bei sich.

„Hä? Wieso?" fragte sie

„Das ist ein Unterwäscheladen!" zickte er

Bunny fasste sich an den Bauch und lachte ihn aus „Ja na klar, aber da drin gibt es doch auch Unterwäsche für Männer und Bademode, das braucht dir also nicht peinlich sein" meinte sie. _*ich wusste gar nicht das Mamoru in der Hinsicht so altmodisch ist* _

„Usako! Das ist mir nicht peinlich..."presste er zischend zwischen seinen Zähne hervor.

„Gut dann gibt es ja kein Problem" meinte sie und grinste übers ganze Gesicht und zerrte ihn auch schon hinein.

Mamoru stand noch grummelnd am Eingang als Bunny schon fröhlich durch die Damendessouabteilung hüpfte und ihm auch schon strahlend grinsend einen schwarzen BH mit Lilafarbener Spitze vor ihren Körper haltend präsentierte.

_*Gott warum immer ich*_ dachte er sich und lächelte gequält zurück.

Bunny zog noch ein paar Runden durch die Reihen und nahm alle möglichen BHs von den Ständern und marschierte mit ihnen unter den Arm Richtung Umkleidekabine. Mamoru folgte ihr und nahm wieder auf einer Wartebank vor den Umkleidekabinen Platz. Sie hängte die Dessous an den Hacken um sie nacheinander anzuprobieren und zog sich ihre Bluse aus. Als sie jedoch ihren BH öffnen wollte um einen anderen anzuprobieren, bekam sie ihn einfach nicht auf. Nachdem sie eine geschlagene Minute erfolglos probiert hatte den BH ohne das er womöglich noch kaputt ging aufzubekommen, seufzte sie resignierend.

_*Scheiße…irgendwie müssen sich die Haken verbogen haben…ohne Hilfe werde ich den wohl nicht aufbekommen*_ dachte sie und streckte auch schon ihren Kopf suchend aus dem Vorhang, woraufhin sie auch gleich das Objekt ihrer Begierde entdeckte.

„Pssttt! Mamoru!" versuchte sie so gut es ging zu flüstern, woraufhin er seinen Kopf den er gelangweilt und nach unten gerichtet auf seine Hände gestützt hatte erhob. Völlig irritiert sah er sie fragend an.

Bunny machte mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine Lockbewegung und Mamoru ging wie mechanisch auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor der Kabine stehen. „Was ist" fragte er verwirrt, er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte sie ihn schon gepackt und blitzschnell zu sich hinter den Vorhang gezogen.

Sie drehte sich um und deutete zum Verschluss ihres BHs „Ich bekomme den Verschluss nicht auf…könntest du mir mal kurz helfen?" flüsterte sie

_*Oh mein Gott*_ dachte er und befeuchtete seine Trockengewordenen Lippen mit der Zunge. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Verschluss und nach kurzem hin und her hatte er ihn auch schon geöffnet. Sanft schoben sich seine Hände an ihren Seiten nach vorne zu ihren Brüsten die er sanft anfing zu massieren, was ihr ein keuchen entlockte.

Wie in Trance begann er ihren Nacken mit fast gehauchten Küssen zu bedecken und wanderte dann ganz langsam ihren Hals hinauf, was ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Mamoru" seufzte sie leise und fast gequält, als er anfing an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Mamoru packte sie sich und drückte sie mit seinem Körper an die andere Seitenwand. Ihren gekeuchten Protest erstickte er sofort in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Sie schlang ergebend ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn so noch dichter an sich. Er hob sie an und Bunny schlang getrieben durch ihre Lust bereitwillig ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

Seine Hände wanderten ihre Schenkel hinauf unter ihren Rock, bis zu ihrer Intimsten Stelle. Er strich ihren Slip sanft beiseite und drang mit zwei Fingern in ihr innerstes. Seine andere Hand wanderte zu seiner Hose wo er rasch den Reisverschluss öffnete wodurch sich sein schon schmerzhaft pochender Stab aus der dem Schlitz hervortrat. Sich nicht von ihren Lippen lösend, die ihre Seufzer auffingen, setzte er sein quälendes Spiel mit seinen zwei Fingern fort, was ihr schier den Verstand raubte. Bunny versuchte ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen und küsste ihn mit wilder Leidenschaft. Nach Luft schnappend lösten sich seine Lippen kurz von ihr und er sah in ihre vor Lust glasig gewordenen Augen. Sie sah ihn flehend an und hauchte „Bitte quäl mich nicht länger und erlöse mich".

Sofort verschloss er ihre Lippen wieder mit den seinen und entzog ihr seine Finger, nur um dann seine pochende Erektion schnell und hart in ihre Mitte zu stoßen. Immer wieder stieß er hart und erbarmungslos in einem Rasanten Tempo in sie, sich jedoch nie von ihren Lippen lösend, immer darauf bedacht ihrer beider Stöhnen damit zu ersticken.

Explosionsartig erreichten beide den Höhepunkt und Mamoru ergoss sich warm in ihr. Schwer nach Luft ringend verharrten sie noch eine Weile in dieser Position, bis er sie schließlich sanft wieder auf den Boden absetzte.

Als Sie einigermaßen ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben, gab ihr Mamoru noch einen innigen Kuss „Ich geh jetzt besser…ich warte draußen" meinte er. Bunny sah ihn leicht schmollen an „Wie du meinst…es dauert auch nicht lang…Slips kann ich jetzt eh nicht mehr anprobieren." Erwiderte sie und fing sich einen beleidigten Blick von Mamoru ein.

„Wer hat den hier wen in die Umkleide gezerrt" meinte er beleidigt.

„Kann ich ja nicht wissen dass du gleich über mich herfällst" schmollte sie weiter „Ich sage dir, wenn sie dann hinterher nicht passen kaufst du mir neue! Dessous muss man nämlich im Set kaufen alles andere wäre Blödsinn" fügte sie noch hinzu

„Jaja" meinte er, schlüpfte durch den Vorhang und setzte sich wieder auf die Wartebank.

Mamoru musste noch geschlagene Zwanzig Minuten warten bis Bunny endlich aus der Kabine kam und allein zur Kasse ging. _*Man wird der Augen machen wenn ich so vor ihm stehe …hoffe ich jedenfalls…und die neuen Bikinis sind einfach Toll*_ freute sich Bunny schon innerlich während die Kassiererin ein Teil nach dem Anderen einscannte und eine andere sie danach in eine Papiertüte verfrachtete.

Um einiges Ärmer aber sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrem Einkauf verließ sie zusammen mit Mamoru das Geschäft.

„So nun gehen wir Lebensmittel einkaufen" meinte Sie glücklich.

„Wie du meinst Prinzessin" sagte Mamoru mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen und dachte bei sich _*Hoffentlich werde ich nicht allzu arm bei ihrem Nahrungsbedarf*_

**Keine halbe Stunde später an der Kühltheke. **

„Was möchtest du Morgen überhaupt zum Abendbrot essen Krümel?" fragte Mamoru nachdenklich während er eine Packung eingeschweißten Käse in den Einkaufskorb packte.

„Hm weiß nicht…ach Mist morgen geh ich ja shoppen mit den Mädels…hätte ich beinahe vergessen…könnte also später bei mir werden" meinte sie.

„Du verarscht mich doch grad?" fragte Mamoru baff

„Nein wieso?" fragte Bunny und sah ihn sichtlich irritiert an.

Fahrig fuhr sich Mamoru durch sein Dichtes schwarzes Haar und seufzte _*Die Frau kostet Nerven*_ „Kannst du mir dann bitte mal verraten warum wir heute einkaufen gehen mussten?"fragte er mit genervtem Unterton.

„Nun 1. War das mit dem Einkaufengehen deine Idee, 2. Wollte ich nur das nützliche mit dem angenehmen verbinden und 3. Und wohl am entschiedensten, warst du nehme ich mal an, noch nie mit einer großen Mädchengruppe einkaufen, es geht immer sehr chaotisch zu und man schafft gerade mal nur das nötigste einzukaufen, dass heißt Shirts, Hosen, Kleider und Assessors und wenn man Glück hat schafft man es sogar Schuhe zu kaufen. Das heißt also dass ich uns eine Menge Zeit gespart habe, die ich nun mit dir verbringen kann. Ansonsten hätte ich nochmal losziehen dürfen." meinte sie.

Mamoru war im ersten Moment sprachlos, er fasste sich jedoch schnell und meinte dann „Gut dann holen wir uns halt eine Pizza wenn du wieder da bist"

Nach geschlagenen vier Stunden Einkaufsmarathon und unzähligen Debatten über die Essensgestaltung der nächsten Tage, kamen beide endlich in Mamorus Apartment an. Vorsichtig bugsierte er die drei schweren Lebensmitteleinkaufstüten in die Küche. Währenddessen stellte Bunny ihre Tüten sowie ihren Koffer in Mamorus Schlafzimmer ab und ging dann in die Küche und half ihm die Lebensmittel zu verstauen.

„Ich glaub ich brauch die nächsten Monate nicht mehr einkaufen gehen" meinte Mamoru, als er krampfhaft versuchte im Tetris-System die Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank zu stapeln, damit dieser noch zu ging.

„Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen" giftete Bunny ihn an und schaute ihn schmollend an „Was kann ich dafür wenn du so wenig isst!"

Mamoru rollte mit den Augen „Ich verstehe nur nicht wo du das alles lässt…ich meine du futterst den ganzen Tag um dich rum…machst keinen Sport und trotzdem ist kein Gramm zu viel an deinem Körper."

Bunny zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern „Guter Stoffwechsel?" erwiderte sie _*Oder es liegt daran, dass ich die letzten Jahre meistens mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geschmissen wurde um gegen irgendwelche Monster zu kämpfen* _„Halt warte mal, war das ein Kompliment?"

„Hm.." erwiderte er nur und wollte sich wieder dem Inhalt des Kühlschrankes widmete als Bunny ihm an den Hals sprang und ihm einen innigen Kuss auf seine Lippen drückte. Mamoru schloss die Kühlschranktür, zog sie noch enger an sich und mit aufflammender Leidenschaft intensivierte er ihren Kuss. Er hob sie hoch auf die Küchenzeile und fuhr mit seinen Händen ihre Außenschenkel entlang. „Das in der Umkleidekabine hat dir wohl noch nicht gereicht" flüsterte er grinsend als er ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen endlangfuhr und sie sich ihm endgegenstreckte.

_*Gott er macht mich so wahnsinnig. Ich bin süchtig nach ihm*_ dachte sie sich und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte „Nein dir?" flüsterte sie. Woraufhin Mamoru lachte, sie wieder Hochhob und sie in sein Schlafzimmer tragen wollte. Als jedoch sein Handy klingelte, das auf dem Esstisch lag, setzte er sie schweren Herzens wieder auf ihren Füßen ab.

„Chiba?"fragte er, der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Leitung sprach einen Augenblich etwas was Bunny nicht verstehen konnte, da das Handy so leise eingestellt war. Mamoru hob eine Augenbraue und sah dann Bunny an und zog einen leichten Schmollmund, sagte jedoch in das Handy „Alles klar, ich bin in etwa einer halben Stunde dann da_"*So ein Mist, jetzt kann sie bei mir wieder schlafen und nun muss ich auch noch arbeiten*_ dachte er sich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich _*wer war denn das? Eine andere Frau…oh mein Gott*_ dachte sie sich. Bevor sie ihn darauf ansprechen konnte zog er sie wieder in seine Arme „Es tut mir leid, ich muss die Nachtschicht für einen Kollegen im Krankenhaus übernehmen." meinte er und seufzte.

„Was …Warum…ich will aber nicht alleine sein" wimmerte sie halb.

„Ich würde auch lieber hier bei dir bleiben, aber wenn ich auch in Zukunft dort arbeiten möchte, muss ich da wohl durch. Außerdem bin ich morgen früh wieder da bevor du zur Schule musst, dann können wir noch gemeinsam frühstücken." sagte er sanft und streichelte mit seinem rechten Daumen über ihre Wange.

„Kann ich nicht mitkommen?" fragte sie.

„Nein das wäre glaube ich keine so gute Idee ich wäre abgelenkt und könnte mich nicht richtig auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren" meinte er schief grinsend.

Bunny zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seufzte „hm…Okay".

Mamoru küsste sie innig „Weißt du was, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, du bestellst dir irgendwas und darfst in meinem Bett essen, dabei fernsehen, zudem rufe ich dich, gegen elf noch mal an damit du besser einschlafen kannst. Na was hältst du davon?" fragte er grinsend.

„Erstens hast du keinen Fernseher im Schlafzimmer und Zweitens müsste ich ja dann wieder aufstehen wenn du anrufst" meinte sie nachdenklich.

Er lachte vergnügt als er ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht sah „Tja Krümel, mein Schlafzimmer ist immer für eine Überraschung gut, der Fernseher ist im Kleiderschrank eingebaut" meinte er und fügte hinzu „Und für das andere Problem gibt es auch eine einfache Lösung" sagte er und drückte ihr sein Handy in die Hand.

„Du lässt mir dein Handy da?" fragte sie ihn überrascht.

„Klar warum nicht" meinte er achselzuckend.

Mamoru zeigte Bunny den Fernseher in seinem Schlafzimmer und zog sich für die Arbeit um. Bunny saß auf seinem Bett und sah ihm dabei zu. Als er fertig war kam er auf sie zu und sie küssten sich innig. Ein letztes Mal strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange „So ich muss jetzt los, ich ruf später nochmal an, ansonsten bis morgen Krümel".

„Viel Spaß Mamo-chan" meinte sie, zog ihn nochmal zu sich und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Er grinste sie frech an und meinte „Vielleicht kann ich mich früher loseisen und wir können morgen früh noch gemeinsam duschen".

Bunny grinste ihn frech an und meinte „Mal sehen"_*Gott ich bin ihm total verfallen* _dachte sie sich.

Als Mamoru aus der Tür war ging sie in den Flur, auf die Kommode zu, auf der das Telefon stand und mehrere Flyer von Lieferdiensten im Obersten Fach abgelegt wurden. Sie bestellte sich Spagetti mit Bolognese, gab Mamorus Adresse durch und als man ihr für ihren Auftrag dankte und ihr sagte das in einer halben Stunde ihr essen geliefert werden würde, legte sie zufrieden auf. Sich streckend ging sie in die Küche, machte sich Tee und öffnete den Kühlschrank _*hm…ich glaub als Nachtisch gibt es nachher Schokopudding*_ dachte sie grinsend und schloss die Tür wieder. Mit ihrem Tee in der Hand schlenderte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem sie ihn auf dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen abgestellt hatte, setzte sie sich aufs Bett und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Keine zehn Minuten später Klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Bunny dachte sich nichts weiter und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihr stand jedoch kein Lieferjunge sondern eine junge Frau mit gelockten schulterlangen braunen Haaren. Ihre Augen waren wie ihre Haare Nussbraun, sie trug einen langen beigen Trenchcoat, der obwohl sie einen Kopf größer als Bunny war, ihre zierliche Gestalt umschmeichelte. Die junge Frau schien sie jedoch gar nicht gesehen zu haben und öffnete ihren Mantel ruckartig. Was Bunny jetzt sah verschlug ihr die sprachen. Die Frau stand nun nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihr und faselte „Mammorusch wasch saschst duu dazchu". Jetzt erst Bemerkte sie Bunny die sie mit großen Augen fragend und perplex ansah. „Wer bisch en du?"fragte sie, wartete jedoch nicht auf ihre Antwort und drängte sich an Bunny vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Ähm. Wer bist du und was zur Hölle machst du hier" meinte Bunny nun leicht angesäuert und folgte der anscheinend betrunkene Frau ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wer bisch du! Ich habe zuerscht gefragt" meinte diese dann und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Ich heiße Usagi" meinte Bunny dann und setzte sich auf einen Sessel „Und wer bist du?"

„Akiko" sagte diese „Wo ist Mamoru?"

„Weg" meinte Bunny kühl

„Dann warte isch eben" lallte Akiko

„Warum bist du hier" fragte Bunny _*Man Bunny wie dumm bist du eigentlich, ist ja wohl offensichtlich warum sie hier ist…ob das schon lange zwischen ihnen so läuft? Gott hat er mich etwa angelogen? Er hat doch gesagt das er keine neben mir…*_fragte sie sich wurde jedoch in ihren Gedanken von Akiko unterbrochen.

„Isch wollte Mamoru überraschen…Gott er ist einfach sone Sahneschnitte…gutaussehend, charmant, gebildet und verdammt gut gebaut…" meinte sie und fing an wild zu kichern.

Bunny rollte mit den Augen _*Noch eine die ihm verfallen ist…so langsam frage ich mich ob es überhaupt ein weibliches Wesen gibt das nicht in ihn verliebt ist oder zumindest eine Schwäche für ihn hat.*_

„Was mascht du hier. Soweit ich weiß hat Mamoru keine kleene Schwester" fragte Akiko.

_*Hat die einen Knall so jung sehe ich ja nun wirklich nicht aus!*_ dachte sich Bunny und meinte „Ich bin auch nicht seine Schwester"

„Wasch bist du dann. Seine Freundin biste jedenfalls nisch…das wüschte ich…" meinte Akiko.

„Woher kennt ihr Euch?" fragte Bunny den letzten Satz gekonnt ignorierend.

„Wir schtudieren zusammen medichzin" lallte Akiko und streckte ihre Beine auf der Couch aus.

„Und besuchst du Mamoru öfters, mitten in der Nacht in so einem Aufzug" hackte Bunny nach.

Akiko schüttelte mit dem Kopf „Nee isch das erste Mal überhaupt…er isch so distanziert…so unnahbar…so faschzi…faschzinierend mysteriös, da dachte ich Akiko, schnapp dir den Mann und da bin isch…tada!"den ersten Teil stammelte sie noch, den Zweiten Teil grölte sie dafür umso lauter.

„Aja und vorher hast du dir Mut angetrunken." stellte Bunny fest.

„Jap" antwortete ihr daraufhin Akiko fröhlich grinsend.

„Nun wie du siehst ist Mamoru nicht da" meinte Bunny _*Gott aber in diesem Zustand kann ich sie doch nicht einfach so vor die Tür setzen*_dachte sie bei sich und fragte sie deshalb „Akiko sag mal wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

„Och in Yotsuya" sagte Akiko und winkte ab.

„Das ist etwa eine Stunde von hier wie bist du überhaupt hier her gekommen?"fragte Bunny geschockt.

„Taxchi" meinte Akiko dann nur.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Bunny erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Sessel. Sie nahm ihre Spagetti entgegen und kam mit der Schachtel in ihren Händen wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Akiko auch schon mit großen hungrigen Augen ansah. _*Toll, einfach klasse…ich wette sie hat auch hunger…Menno dafür esse ich aber dann zwei Schokoladenpuddings*_ dachte sich Bunny und fragte Akiko mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen „Hast du auch Hunger?".

Akiko nickte heftig, Bunny stellte die Schachtel auf den Glastisch, ging in die Küche und holte für sich und Akiko, Besteck und Teller.

Nachdem beide gegessen hatten, gab Bunny Akiko eines ihrer großen Schlaf-T-Schirts, das sie sich überziehen sollte und das sie auch dankbar entgegennahm. So langsam ließ die Wirkung des Alkohols nach und sie wurde wieder Herr ihrer Sinne, es war Akiko nun schrecklich peinlich, was für einen Auftritt sie sich hier geleistet hatte.

„Usagi es tut mir ehrlich leid, unter welchen Umständen wir uns kennenlernen mussten" sagte Akiko und ließ schuldbewusst die Schultern hängen.

Diese jedoch winkte ab „Das macht doch nichts, möchtest du noch einen Tee? Der wird dir bestimmt gut tun"

„Ja das wäre sehr Nett von dir Usagi" meinte Akiko dankbar. Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen hörte Man wie die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde und Mamorus freudige Stimme durch den Flur hallte „Usako ich bin wieder da, mein Kollege wegen dem ich eingesprungen bin, ist doch noch aufgetaucht. Hey was hältst du davon wenn wir wieder dort anzuknüpfen wobei wir vorhin so unhöflich unterbrochen wurden".

Akiko zuckte bei dieser Stimme zusammen und sah hilfesuchend zu Bunny, diese wusste jedoch auch nicht so recht wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Mamoru der noch nichts Böses ahnte, ging ins Wohnzimmer als er Bunny sah lächelte er übers ganze Gesicht als diese jedoch nur schwach zurücklächelte und dann in Richtung Couch sah, erstarrte er.

Nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte meinte er sehr brummig „Akiko was zur Hölle suchst du hier!"

Bunny stand vom Sessel auf „Ich gehe dann mal Tee aufsetzen" sagte sie schnell und war auch schon in der Küche verschwunden die Tür schloss sie hinter sich.

Mamoru sah ihr nach, fuhr sich fahrig durch sein schwarzes Haar und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen indem Bunny kurz zuvor noch gesessen hatte. _*Toll was wird sie jetzt wieder über mich denken*_ fragte er sich. Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, wandte er sich Akiko zu „Nun warum bist du hier?" fragte er sie.

„Ich…weißt du…" stammelte sie, ihre Finger verkrampften sich in Bunnys Shirt. Sie fasste jedoch wieder Mut „Ich wollte zu dir…ich habe mich in dich verliebt…Mamoru wir würden so gut zusammen passen…ich würde einfach alles dafür geben um mit dir zusammen zu sein" sagte sie und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Er jedoch schüttelte nur traurig mit dem Kopf _*Was würde ich dafür geben wenn das Usako zu mir sagen würde…das Leben ist echt manchmal ziemlich ungerecht*_ „Akiko ich liebe dich nicht, ich werde auch nie mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfinden" sagte er zu ihr in einem ernsten Ton.

„Ist es wegen Usagi?" fragte Akiko ihn, woraufhin er ihr nur einfach weiter ernst in die Augen sah und ihr auf diese Frage nicht antwortete. „Ich verstehe" meinte sie und senkte ihren Blick.

Die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie, bis Bunny wieder das Wohnzimmer mit einem Tablett in den Händen betrat. Darauf bedacht ja nichts zu verschütten, ging sie hölzern auf den Wohnzimmertisch zu und als sie das Tablett sicher auf ihm Platzierte, verließ ein zufriedenes „Puh" ihre Kehle, was Mamoru ein schmunzeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Bunny stellte drei Tassen hin, goss in jede Tee und brachte das Tablett wieder in die Küche. Als sie wieder aus der Küche kam, wusste sie im ersten Augenblick nicht wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte, wollte sich jedoch mit zu Akiko auf die Couch setzen, als zwei Kräftige Hände sie auf Mamorus Schoß zogen.

Von dieser Aktion völlig perplex quickte sie kurz überrascht auf und sah Mamoru mit großen Augen an. Der hingegen ignorierte das völlig und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und fragte flüsternd in ihr Ohr „Alles Okay Krümel". Bunny nickte nur und errötete, sah jedoch dann zu Akiko, die dieses Szenario ganz genau verfolgt hatte.

Akiko lächelte schwach und meinte dann „Hättest du mir früher gesagt das du so eine bezaubernde und liebe Freundin hast, hätte ich mich bestimmt nie in dich verliebt Mamoru. Mal ehrlich wieso verheimlichst du das?"

Mamoru räusperte sich und meinte „Akiko…weißt du…" dann kam ihm der rettende Gedanke „sie ist erst sechzehn".

„Sechzehn?" wiederholte Akiko ungläubig und sah Bunny prüfend an. Es kam ihr vorhin nicht so vor als ob sie sich mit einer erst sechzehnjährigen unterhalten würde.

„Ich werde aber bald siebzehn" versicherte Bunny stolz und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Akiko brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Bunny total irritierte „Ach so ist das, naja wenn das so ist das du bald schon siebzehn wirst"

„Hey ich wüsste nicht was daran so witzig sein sollte!" meinte Bunny

„Weil es dann immer noch strafbar ist Usako, deshalb" erklärte ihr Mamoru sanft

„Pah! Strafbar. Wenn man danach geht, ist fast alles strafbar…son Käse, als ob da son Unterschied besteht wenn man achtzehn anstatt siebzehn ist, ist doch nur ein Jahr Unterschied. Alles Quatsch und Korintenkackerei" meinte sie schmollend und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Jetzt war es ganz um Akiko geschehen, sie lachte aus vollem Halse und einzelne Tränen rannen ihr schon aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Du bist echt ein Original Usagi!" lachte Akiko „Zumal ich keine Frau kenne die eine andere Frau, die nur in Unterwäsche, betrunken, vor ihrer Tür steht, um den Freund von ihr anzubaggern, erst ihr Essen mit ihr Teilt, ihr ihre Kleidung ausleiht damit sie wenigstens etwas anhat, sich mit ihr anfreundet, um ihr wohlergehen besorgt ist und sie im Nachhinein, nachdem sie eine Abfuhr erhalten hat auch noch zum Lachen bringt. Du bist einfach ein Engel. Ich kann dich echt verstehen Mamoru"

Bunny wurde erlegen „Ich…Nun...ähm" stammelte sie.

„Was du hattest nur Unterwäsche an?"fragte Mamoru überrascht mit einem schelmischen Blick auf Bunny, diese stieß ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen leicht in den Bauch „Mamoru!" fauchte sie und wollte von seinem Schoß springen, jedoch umarmte er sie fester und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „War doch nur ein Scherz, sie hätte hier auch Nackt antanzen können und ich hätte trotzdem kein Interesse an ihr gehabt". Was ihr eine Gänsehaut verschaffte und sie sichtlich besänftigte.

„So ich denke ich werde mich dann auch auf den Nachhauseweg machen, ich will euch nicht weiter stören" meinte Akiko und wollte aufstehen jedoch sagte Bunny schnell „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, ich bezweifle das du um diese Zeit ein Taxi bekommst und nach Hause laufen in deinem Zustand, noch dazu Mitten in der Nacht ist auch keine gute Idee."

„Aber" wollte Akiko wiedersprechen und sah hilfesuchend Mamoru an, der jedoch zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte „Du hast sie gehört, ich denke nicht das du es schaffst sie umzustimmen, sie ist ein Stur kopf" „Hey!" protestierte Bunny „Du kannst hier auf der Couch schlafen das ist kein Problem" fügte er noch hinzu.

Nachdem Mamoru ihr frisch bezogenes Bettzeug gebracht und die Couch, die eine Schlaffunktion besaß, ausgezogen hatte, wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht und zog Bunny mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Als sie aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen, dachte Bunny bei sich _*Ich fühle mich so wohl in seinen Armen…*_ fragte ihn jedoch „Wieso hast du ihr gesagt dass wir zusammen sind?"

„Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen?"stellte er ihr eine Gegenfrage.

„Weiß nicht, aber wenn sie jetzt überall rum erzählt das du eine Freundin hast, hast du es dann bestimmt schwerer bei den Frauen" meinte sie _*Gott der wird nie Probleme haben eine Frau zu finden Bunny*._

_*Man ich will doch gar keine anderen Frauen außer dir haben!*_ dachte er sich, zu ihr sagte er „Dafür dass du mich nicht leiden kannst machst du dir aber viele Sorgen um mich und mein Seelenheil"

„Pah! Ich doch nicht. Bild dir bloß nichts ein" meinte sie bockig, kuschelte sich jedoch tiefer in seine starken Arme und seufzte zufrieden.

Keine fünf Minuten waren beide zufrieden im Land der Träume versunken.

5:30 Uhr am nächsten Morgen

Der Wecker heulte erbarmungslos auf. Nur mit halb geöffneten Augen, drehte sich Mamoru genervt um und drückte auf die Snooze Funktion vom Wecker. Leicht brummend drehte er sich wieder zurück auf die Seite und zog den warmen nackten Frauenkörper der neben ihm lag und noch Seelig schlief, zu sich ran. Er wollte einfach nicht aufstehen, das Gefühl war einfach zu herrlich. Das weiche warme flauschige Bett, die Frau deren Haut so samtig weich und deren Geruch so wunderbar betörend war, zogen ihn in ihren Bann. Er hatte das Gefühl im Paradies zu sein und er wollte sich das von dem blöden Wecker nicht verderben lassen.*Usako würde jetzt sagen „Ich liebe mein Bett und mein Bett liebt mich. Nur mein Wecker versteht das einfach nicht!"* dachte Mamoru sich und musste grinsen. Bunny kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Umarmung und seufzte wohlig. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich wohlig auf. Langsam erwachte sie aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf und streichelte über seinen Arm der um ihren Bauch geschlungen war. Mamoru strich ihr eine Strähne von ihrem Hals und küsste diesen. „Guten Morgen" hauchte er ihr in ihr Ohr, woraufhin ihr ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie grummelte ein leichtes Morgen zurück und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah zu ihm Auf um sie nur wenige Sekunden danach wieder zu schließen und herzhaft zu gähnen. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie und fuhr mit einem ihrer Zeigefinger seine Brust entlang. Mamoru grinste „Wir haben noch genug Zeit" er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen schon hatte er sie auf den Rücken gedreht und lag über ihr. Bunny wollte protestieren, aber Mamoru verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Seine Hand schob den Saum ihres weißen Nachthemdes, das ihr nur knapp bis unter den Po ging, ihre Seite entlang nach oben. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn näher an ihren Körper der unter seiner sanften Berührung anfing angenehm zu kribbeln. Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, bis ihn Mamoru unterbrach um ihr ihr Nachthemd auszuziehen, das geräuschlos zu Boden fiel. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen „Du bist wunderschön weißt du das?" fragte Mamoru mit rauer Stimme. Seine Sinne waren von diesem bezaubernden Wesen das unter ihm lag und dessen Finger die gerade seine Brustmuskeln entlangfuhren verzaubert.

Gerade als er sich wieder ihren Lippen widmen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine ziemlich perplexe Akiko stand in Mamorus Schlafzimmer. Bunny quickte erschrocken auf und verschränkte schnell die Arme vor ihre nackten Brüste. Akiko´s Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in ein knalliges rot, stammelte nur noch ein „Badezimmer gesucht, sorry" und verschwand auch schon wieder so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Mamoru seufzte gequält und ließ seinen Kopf auf Bunny´s Brust senken, woraufhin sie die Arme wegnahm und ihm durchs Haar streichelte. „So langsam reicht es mir dauert stört uns einer" murmelte er leicht gereizt. „Ist das deine einzige Sorge? Hallo, wäre sie auch nur fünf Minuten später reingeplatzt hätte sie uns beim … naja du weißt schon erwischt!" fauchte sie nun leicht. Mamoru grummelte nur „Ist sie aber nicht". Er rollte sich von ihr runter, auf seine Seite des Bettes, verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf und seufzte nochmals gequält auf. Bunny sah ihn an und kuschelte sich an ihn „Hey jetzt schmoll doch nicht, wir können doch heute Abend da weitermachen wo wir gestört wurden" meinte sie. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine muskulöse Brust dessen Muskeln sich anspannten als dieser hinab bis hin zu seinem Bauchnabel fuhr „und das viele viel viele Male" sagte sie verführerisch, woraufhin Mamorus Blick der bislang stur auf die Decke gerichtet war auf sie viel, so als wolle er überprüfen ob sie es ernst meinte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und grinste ihn frech an, woraufhin er nicht anders konnte als es zu erwidern. Mit der rechten Hand nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hand und zog sie zu sich zu einem langen innigen Kuss, den sie gern erwiderte.

„Na los lass uns Aufstehen und Frühstücken Krümel" sagte er als sie den Kuss wieder trennten. „Au ja!" quickte sie euphorisch und stieg über Mamoru aus dem Bett. Sie suchte sich schnell Unterwäsche aus ihrem Koffer, dessen Inhalt nun den halben Boden in Mamorus Schlafzimmer bedeckte. Mamoru bemerkte dies mit einem unzufriedenen Grummeln und ging zum Schrank um sich eine neue Unterhose anzuziehen. „Die andere Schrankseite ist noch leer, die kannst du gern benutzen" meinte er während er sich eine Hose anzog. Bunny die dabei war sich gerade ihre Bluse von der Schuluniform zuzuknöpfen sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber ich …bleib doch nur über das Wochenende…"meinte sie. Mamoru verdrehte die Augen „Besser im Schrank als auf dem Boden, außerdem gehe ich davon aus das du heute so viel einkaufen wirst…das das alles gar nicht in deinen Koffer passen wird"*Naja wo er recht hat*dachte sich Bunny so bei sich „Okay wie du meinst, will ich mal nicht so sein…ich weiß ja das du pingelig bist wenn es um Ordnung geht" meinte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Tja kann ja nicht jeder so chaotisch sein wie du" sagte er diabolisch grinsend. Bunny schnappte nach Luft und wollte ihm eine freche Gegenantwort an den Kopf schmeißen, jedoch hatte er sie schon in seine Arme gezogen und seine Lippen auf die ihren gepresst. Eine Zeitlang wehrte sie sich dagegen aus Empörung die jedoch schnell verschwand und sie seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Akiko ging währenddessen im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Ihr war die Situation mehr als nur peinlich. *Gott das ist ja so peinlich…wie soll ich den beiden bloß jemals wieder in die Augen sehen…aber ich hab mich nicht getäuscht, Mamoru ist echt der Hammer…Akiko! Scheiße er will nichts von dir!*. Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken als Mamoru das Wohnzimmer betrat und mit einem gebrummten „Morgen" in ihre Richtung in der Küche wieder verschwand.

„Gott ist der schlecht drauf" murmelte Akiko und sah ihm betroffen nach.

„Der beruhigt sich schon wieder keine Angst" meinte Bunny die nun neben ihr stand und genauso wie sie in Richtung Küche sah.

„Es tut mir so leid…Es war wirklich keine Absicht…ich" stammelte Akiko mit einem Gesicht das einen dunklen Rotton angenommen hatte.

Bunny lächelte sie warm an „Mach dir keine Gedanken" meinte sie wobei auch ihr Gesicht feuerrot wurde.

„Hey wollt ihr da nur rumstehen oder hättet ihr die Güte mir vielleicht zu helfen?" sagte Mamoru leicht genervt, woraufhin beide eifrig nickten und den Esstisch deckten.

Beim Frühstück herrschte betretenes Schweigen, keiner wusste so wirklich wie er dem anderen in die Augen schaute. Bunny blickte abwechselnd von Akiko zu Mamoru, für sie wurde die Stille einfach unerträglich. „Ja es war peinlich! Aber wir vergessen einfach was vorgefallen ist, so als ob nie etwas passiert ist. War ja auch nicht so schlimm schließlich werdet ihr beide bald Ärzte sein…da seht ihr ja auch nackte Menschen…also benehmt euch nicht wie kleine Kinder denen der Lolli geklaut wurde…Gott und da sagt man ich sei nicht erwachsen" meinte sie.

Mamoru starrte sie ungläubig an, musterte ihre ernste Miene und ihren entschlossenen Ausdruck genau. Bunny die seinen abschätzenden Blick bemerkte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn mit einem Blick der keine Wiederrede duldete an.

Er fuhr sich fahrig durch sein schwarzes volles Haar und seufzte resignierend. Sie hatte Recht er benahm sich albern, aber es wäre einfach schön gewesen wenn er mit ihr noch ein wenig allein hätte bleiben können.

„Gut vergessen wir das ganze einfach" sagte er und reichte Akiko versöhnend die Hand, die sie ergriff und ihn dankbar anlächelte „Das wäre also geklärt, zufrieden Krümel?" fragte er und sah zu Bunny.

Diese nickte eifrig und lächelte die beiden zufrieden an und widmete sich wieder ihrem Marmeladebrötchen.

„Wie habt ihr beide euch eigentlich kennengelernt?" fragte Akiko

Mamoru und Bunny sahen sich an „Tja nun es war an einem Mittwoch vor ungefähr zwei Jahren. An diesem Tag habe ich eine Mathearbeit wiederbekommen, die ich komplett in den Sand gesetzt habe. Ich war so wütend und frustriert, weil ich für diesen Test echt gebüffelt habe, dass ich ihn vor Wut zerknüllt habe und hinter mich geworfen habe. So nach dem Motto aus den Augen aus dem Sinn…" erzählte Bunny.

„Tja nur leider ging ich hinter ihr und habe ihn voll gegen die Rübe bekommen" mischte sich Mamoru ein und rieb sich, als ob sein Kopf noch heute von dieser Attacke weh tat, den Kopf.

„Daraufhin fing er an mich auf das übelste zu beleidigen, er nannte mich Weichbirne, ich mein es tat mir leid das ich ihn erwischt habe, aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht mich zu beleidigen. Ich habe ihn dann zurück beleidigt, naja und jeder ist wieder seiner Wege gegangen" erzählte sie weiter.

„Und ab diesem Tag, ist sie fast täglich entweder in mich rein gerannt oder hat mich mit irgendwelchen Sachen beworfen. Es grenzt an ein Wunder das ich keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten habe." grinste Mamoru und hatte die Bilder einer vierzehnjährigen Bunny die mit geröteten Wangen keifend vor ihm stand noch deutlich vor Augen.

„Und seit wann seid ihr zusammen, ich meine jetzt als Paar?"bohrte Akiko nach

„Noch nicht so lange." meinte Bunny schnell „So ich muss dann auch los" setzte sie dem noch nach, stand auf und brachte ihren Teller in die Küche.

Akiko sah ihr nach und fragte sich ob Bunny dieses Thema unangenehm war. Als Bunny wieder in Wohnzimmer kam, schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche die bei der Couch stand, drehte sich nochmal zu den beiden und meinte „Ich wünsch Euch einen schönen Tag, machts gut. Es hat mich gefreut dich kennenzulernen Akiko."

„Ja ebenfalls, ich hoffe ich darf mal wieder zu Besuch kommen, aber das nächste Mal komme ich natürlich angezogen und am Tag" grinste diese.

Bunny lächelte und war schon halb aus dem Wohnzimmer als Mamoru aufsprang „Warte ich bring dich zur Tür Usako".

Als sie außer Sichtweite von Akiko im Flur standen zog Mamoru Bunny an sich und küsste sie innig „Hab einen schönen Tag und komm schnell wieder" sagte er und strich ihr, mit seiner rechten Hand liebevoll über ihre Wange. Sie seufzte und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihm noch einen allerletzten Kuss auf seine weichen Lippen zu drücken „Ich versuche es" meinte sie, sah ihn ein allerletztes Mal an und verschwand aus der Tür in Richtung Aufzug. Mamoru sah ihr noch zu wie sie in diesem verschwand, bevor er sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu Akiko begab.

Mamoru kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zu Akiko zurück, die ihn skeptisch musterte.

„Warum ist Ihr das so unangenehm über Eure Beziehung zu reden? Ich mein versteh mich nicht falsch Mamoru, aber wenn ich mit dir zusammen wäre, selbst wenn ich noch minderjährig wäre, würde ich das in die Welt hinausschreien wie glücklich ich bin. Bunny hingegen möchte am liebsten gar nicht darüber reden, das ist mir schon gestern Abend aufgefallen. Sie hat zu keiner Zeit irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht in welchem Verhältnis ihr zueinander steht. Und gerade eben beim Frühstück war es ihr genauso unangenehm." Meinte Akiko nachdenklich „Irgendwie verhält sie sich komisch, ich sehe in ihren Augen dass sie dich aufrichtig liebt, aber da ist noch was anderes in ihrem Blick was mich stutzig macht. So was wie Trauer oder Schmerz…ich konnte das nicht richtig deuten" fügte sie hinzu.

_*In ihrem Blick lag Liebe? Wenn es nur so wäre. Begierde vielleicht, ja sie findet meinen Körper anziehend, das sagt mir mein Gefühl, aber da ist mit Sicherheit nicht mehr, Immerhin liebt sie ja einen anderen und ist nur bei mir um genügend Erfahrung für ihn zu haben. Gott was ist wenn sie bald nicht mehr auf meine Hilfe angewiesen ist? Vielleicht war es das was Akiko gesehen hat*_fragte er sich fuhr sich fahrig durch seine schwarze Mähne und starrte an Akiko vorbei aus dem Fenster.

„Und du benimmst dich genauso seltsam wie sie!" holte sie ihn in die Realität zurück „Ich mein selbst wenn sie noch so jung ist, hättest du immerhin sagen können, dass du eine Freundin hast. Aber das hast du nicht getan. Warum? Das ist alles so widersprüchlich für mich und so wie sich das für mich angehört hat, läuft dass schon eine ganze Weile zwischen Euch!" fuhr Akiko unbeirrt fort. Sie wollte auf Ihre Fragen, die sich ihr in der Nacht aufdrängten, Antworten und zwar jetzt.

Mamoru wusste nicht so recht was er darauf antworten sollte. Er konnte ihr ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. „Ja du hast Recht…Da gibt es noch einen Grund, warum wir die Beziehung geheim halten, fürs erste. Eine von Bunnys besten Freundinnen ist auch in mich verliebt und das anscheinend schon ziemlich lange. Das Problem ist, dass sie einfach nicht aufhört mich Anzugraben. Wir können ihr auch nicht sagen, dass wir zusammen sind, dass würde ihr das Herz brechen." Erzählte er. Zumindest war es ein Teil der Wahrheit. Rai stand ja wirklich auf ihn und wenn sie erfahren würde, was er und Bunny so miteinander anstellten, sollten sie beide besser nicht in ihrer Nähe sein.

„Also ehrlich Mamoru ist das nicht nur eine faule Ausrede? Wenn sie wirklich so eine gute Freundin ist, wird sie das verstehen. Klar wird sie nicht begeistert sein, vielleicht wird sie auch eine Weile nicht mit Euch reden. Aber will Bunny, nur weil sie Angst hat vor den Konsequenzen hat, eure Beziehung geheim halten? Das geht auf Dauer sowieso nie gut. Irgendwann kommt jedes Geheimnis ans Tageslicht, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und wenn sie es selbst rausfindet, ist es viel schlimmer für sie, weil ihr sie die ganze Zeit belogen und betrogen habt."

Mamoru sah sie ernst an. So langsam reichte es ihm. Er spürte wie ihn eine unglaubliche Welle der Wut packte. Es war immer noch sein Leben und er konnte machen was er wollte. Schon lange war er kein kleiner Junge mehr, den man herum schubsen konnte wie man wollte. Damals im Waisenhaus, in das er mit sechs Jahren kam, als seine Eltern diesen Autounfall hatten und er der Kleinste dort war, konnte man ihn vielleicht rumschubsen. Aber auch das nur eine gewisse Zeit lang bis er sich zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Er hatte lange Trainiert um stärker zu werden, um eines Tages gegen die großen Jungs eine Chance zu haben. Als er dann acht Jahre alt wurde, war dieser Tag gekommen. An einem lauen Sommertag nach der Schule lauerten ihm die Blues, so wie er sie nannte, weil die Gruppe die aus drei zehnjährigen Jungen bestand, alles Waisenkinder so wie er, jeden Tag blaue Jeans trugen, im Park auf. Doch an diesem Tag sollten sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Dem Anführer der drei schlug er die Nase blutig, den anderen beiden verpasste er jeweils ein blaues Auge, sodass diese für ein paar Wochen ein richtig saftiges Veilchen hatten. Von dem Tag an ließen sie ihn in Ruhe und diktierten somit nicht mehr sein Leben im Heim. Von da an bestimmte er sein Leben selbst und er war verdammt stolz darauf. Er hatte sich nicht aufgegeben und sich diese Unabhängigkeit erkämpft zu tun und zu lassen was er und wann er es wollte. Und jetzt wollte ihm wieder jemand sagen was er tun soll? Er war ihr keine Rechenschaft schuldig und es ginge sie beim besten Willen nichts an. Mamoru ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte die Wut in ihm im Zaun zu halten. Sie war eine Freundin von ihm. Sie meinte es sicher nur gut mit ihm. „Ich weiß du meinst es nur gut, aber halt dich da raus! Und solltest du mit irgendwem darüber reden, waren wir die längsten Freunde gewesen! Diese Sache geht nur mich und Usagi etwas an. Ich möchte nicht das du sie in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bringst!" sagte er streng.

Akikos Augen weiteten sich geschockt und sie schnappte wie ein Fisch, der an Land war nach Luft. Solche Töne war sie von Mamoru nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise versprühte er Charme und pure Höflichkeit. Noch nie hatte er in irgendwelcher Art und Weise gedroht. Diesen aggressiven Ton in seiner Stimme hatte sie noch nie gehört. Nicht mal ansatzweise hatte er jemals ein böses Wort von sich gegeben. Sie runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihn. Kannte sie diesen Mamoru überhaupt? Noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden hätte sie geschworen, dass sie Mamoru Chiba mit allen Facetten seiner selbst kennen würde, doch da hatte sie sich wohl gewaltig getäuscht. Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass Usagi überhaupt existierte. Stets war sie bemüht alles von ihm zu wissen. Das was er nicht von sich aus erzählte, versuchte sie auf anderem Wege heraus zu bekommen. Entweder sie fragte seine Freunde, wovon er ziemlich wenige hatte, allen voran Motoki. Wenn der jedoch ihre Fragen nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte, war sie gezwungen ihren Vater um Hilfe zu bitten. Ihr Vater war Chefarzt am Klinikum, in dem Mamoru seine Praktika für sein Studium machte. Durch seine Personalakte erfuhr sie so einiges über sein Leben. Zum Beispiel das er seine Eltern durch einen Autounfall verloren hatte oder das Vermögen, das sich auf seinem Bankkonto befand. Sie wusste von allen Frauen von der Uni, die auch auf Mamoru standen und ihn gierig umschwärmten, wie die Motten das Licht. Doch sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass Saori ihre größte und ernstzunehmendere Konkurrentin war. Sie konnte ihr gefährlich werden, so dachte sie. Sicher könnte man das jetzt als Stalking bezeichnen. Sie jedoch redete sich hinaus, dass es sicher gut wäre alles über seinen zukünftigen Ehemann zu wissen, um ihm eine gute Ehefrau zu sein.

Jetzt wusste sie es besser, sie alle hatten von Anfang an keine Chance bei ihm, seit er Bunny kannte. Er hatte sich schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in sie verliebt. Gegen ein Schulmädchen verlor, was für eine Ironie. „Du liebst sie sehr hm" seufzte sie. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage von ihr.

„Ja ich würde alles tun damit sie glücklich ist, selbst wenn es mein Leben kosten würde." bestätigte er ihr. Es tat ihm gut. Es tat ihm so unbeschreiblich gut, dieses Geständnis von der Seele zu haben und jemanden zu sagen, was er wirklich fühlte. Es einfach offen zu sagen, was er für Usagi fühlte. Seinem kleinen Bunny. Seiner Usako. Das was er schon so lange Ihr gegenüber fühlte, aber sich zuerst nicht eingestehen und später nicht getraut hatte zu offenbaren.

„Ich verstehe" meinte Akiko leicht geknickt. Er würde nie jemanden je mehr lieben wie Bunny, das wurde ihr schmerzlich klar. Sie hatte zwar gestern von ihm schon einen Korb bekommen, aber wie er schon sagte Bunny war noch so jung, vielleicht würde sie irgendwann Schluss machen. An diesen winzigen Funken Hoffnung hatte sie sich geklammert, aber jetzt wo er so offen zu ihr war, musste sie erkennen, das selbst wenn dies passieren würde Mamoru Bunny immer noch genauso sehr lieben würde, keine andere Frau würde ihn je so glücklich machen können wie sie es vermochte. Das sah sie an seinen Augen. Die sie noch nie so strahlen gesehen hatte.

Bunny war währenddessen auf dem Weg zur Schule und hing Ihren Gedanken nach. Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie mehr als genügend Zeit hatte. *Komisch, immer wenn ich bei ihm übernachte, fühle ich mich am nächsten Morgen so fit und munter…und ich komme mal nicht zu spät zum Unterricht* dachte sie, als sie durch den Park ging.

„Hey Bunny!" rief sie eine weibliche Stimme. *Oh Oh!* dachte Bunny, als sie die bekannte Stimme vernahm und drehte sich um. Makoto lief zu ihr, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln umarmte sie Ihre Freundin, „Mensch, was machst du denn in dieser Gegend? Das ist doch gar nicht dein üblicher Weg." fragte Makoto. Jetzt war sie in Erklärungsnot. Was sollte sie sagen? Leider konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass sie bei einer Freundin übernachtet hat. Denn erstens wohnte keine von ihren Freundinnen, bis auf Makoto und Ami in dieser Gegend. Zweitens wenn sie eine neue Freundin kennengelernt hätte, wo war diese gerade und die alles entscheidende Frage wäre, wieso sie ausgerechnet unter der Woche bei einer Freundin übernachtet hatte. Ihre Eltern würden das nur in den Ferien erlauben oder bei Naru, dessen Elternhaus, in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft lag und sie somit immer kontrollieren konnten, ob sie wirklich dort war. Nun, zu ihrem Glück hatten das ihre Eltern noch nie getan, denn dann hätten sie gewusst, dass ihre Tochter schon des Öfteren dort nicht anzufinden war. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sie als Sailor Moon nachts gebraucht wurde, war ihre Standardbegründung für ihre Eltern immer Naru gewesen. Entweder sie mussten für die Schule lernen, sie hatte etwas sehr wichtiges bei ihr vergessen oder es war eine „Mädchensache", wie sie immer sagte.

Bunny entschloss sich für eine Halbwahrheit. „Ich hatte meine Aufzeichnungen bei Mamoru liegen gelassen." sagte sie, leider klang sie anscheinend nicht glaubhaft genug, denn Makoto sah sie an und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Aber wir schreiben doch nie freitags einen Test und außerdem fangen doch eh am Montag die Ferien an. Viel werden wir an unserem letzten Tag eh nicht machen." meinte Makoto. *Scheiße! Und nun ist guter Rat teuer! Was sag ich den jetzt?* fragte sie sich und ehe sie begriff was sie tat, sagte sie: „Ja naja ich wollte ihn auch noch was fragen."

„So? Was denn? Muss ja ziemlich wichtig gewesen sein, wenn du deswegen extra so zeitig auf den Beinen bist." erwiderte Makoto mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht. Bunny's Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von kreidebleich zu dunkelrot. „Nein! Nein…Ich konnte eh nicht schlafen! Wir gehen doch heute alle zusammen shoppen, deswegen war ich so aufgeregt, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte. Ich wollte nur…ich meine…puh…wir fahren doch alle am Sonntag gemeinsam in den Urlaub…ich wollte nur mit ihm vereinbaren, das wir…ja nun halt das…das wir obwohl wir nicht lernen trotzdem den Waffenstillstand aufrecht erhalten sollten, damit wir Euch euren Urlaub nicht versauen…und das neue Bündnis wollen wir heut Abend im Saxx begießen." stammelte sie.

„Ihr habt ein Date?" hackte Makoto nach. „Nein! Gott Nein, ihr sollt auch kommen und… und natürlich Motoki auch. Wir treffen uns alle nur als Gruppe, mehr nicht." sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Aha…"Makoto wusste das sie log. Bunny war eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass sie die verliebten Blicke letztens und die Wesensveränderung der beiden, einfach nur richtig deuten konnte. „Warum lügst du? Dafür gibt es keinen Grund Bunny…Denkst du denn wirklich, dass ich so blind bin um nicht zu sehen, dass da mehr zwischen Euch läuft als nur Nachhilfeunterricht?" Makoto war leicht genervt. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass sie es vor Rai erst mal verschwiegen, aber doch nicht vor ihr. Sie konnte doch immer zu ihr kommen.

„Makoto…ich…weißt du…das ist kompliziert." seufzte Bunny ergebend, „Wir sind nicht zusammen glaub mir…"

„Ihr seid also nicht zusammen, aber du bist verliebt in ihn und er in dich. Wo ist das Problem? Nur wegen Rai?" hackte Makoto nach. Sie konnte es ja auf einer Seite verstehen, dass die beiden Angst vor Rai hatten, aber deswegen unglücklich sein? Liebe konnte man nun mal nicht erzwingen und Mamoru hat Rai nie geliebt, sie hatte also von Anfang an keine Chance.

Bunny seufzte, starrte zu Boden. „Nein…ich bin nicht verliebt Makoto…ich liebe ihn! Aber er liebt mich nicht…schnief…Gott Makoto ich…" schniefte sie und warf sich in Makotos Arme. „Schhhh..Süße…was…ich verstehe nicht?" fragte Makoto perplex und strich beruhigend Bunny's Rücken auf und ab. „Komm wir setzen uns und dann erzählst du mir alles, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Auf alle Fälle wird es dir gut tun es dir von der Seele zu reden." Sie dirigierte Bunny zu einer nahe liegenden Bank und setzte sich mit ihr.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung getroffen…ich war doch so verliebt in Tuksedo Kamen …aber immer wenn ich in seiner Nähe war, habe ich keinen Ton rausbekommen…dann kam ich auf die Idee, ihn zu verführen, aber ich wusste doch nicht wie." verzweifelt sah sie zu Makoto, die sie nur fragend ansah. Sie erzählte Makoto, wie sie Mamoru darum gebeten hatte ihr zu zeigen wie man einen Mann verführen konnte und wie sie Gefühle für ihn entwickelte.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst?" fragte Makoto und Bunny bejahte ihre Frage. „Ihr habt doch nicht mehr miteinander gemacht wie euch zu küssen, oder?"

Bunny's Gesicht wurde dunkelrot. Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Was sollte sie denn jetzt auch sagen? Da war viel mehr wie ein Kuss? Sollte sie ihr sagen, dass sie sich geliebt hatten? Würde Makoto sie nicht durchschauen, wenn sie es abstritt? Sie entschloss sich einfach gar nichts zu antworten. Eigentlich ging nur sie und Mamoru das an. Er hatte sie zu nichts gezwungen. Sie wollte es, sie hatte ihn förmlich darum angefleht. Nun gut sie glaubte nicht, dass sie, als Mamoru sie fast wahnsinnig mit seinen zärtlichen und doch verlangenden Küssen und Berührungen, sie überhaupt noch zurechnungsfähig war. Dennoch, sie wollte es und sie bereute es nicht ein bisschen.

„Oh Mein Gott!" stammelte Makoto, „Du bist keine Jungfrau mehr!" Das war vielmehr eine Feststellung, denn Bunny's Gesicht sprach bände.

„Bitte Makoto, das muss aber unter uns bleiben." flehte sie, „Ich bereue es nicht! Keines Wegs, aber das geht nur mich und ihn etwas an und niemanden sonst. Er kann ja nichts dafür, dass ich so doof war mich in ihn zu verlieben." meinte Bunny geknickt.

„Bist du dir denn sicher, dass er dich nicht auch liebt? Ich mein, keiner geht einfach so mit jemandem in die Kiste…er muss doch irgendwelche Gefühle für dich haben. Vielleicht ist er nur zu feige sie dir gegenüber zu gestehen?" fragte Makoto. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie Mamorus Blicke so falsch interpretiert hatte. Die anderen hatten es doch auch gesehen. Alle bis auf Rai.

Bunny seufzte. „Makoto, wir reden hier von Mamoru Chiba, der begehrtesten Junggeselle in ganz Tokio, wahrscheinlich ganz Japans…er kann jede haben…vielleicht findet er meinen Körper anziehend…vielleicht ist es einfach nur praktisch für ihn jemanden zu haben, der ihm das gibt was er braucht ohne zu verlangen, dass er einen gleich heiratet. Er liebt mich nicht, er wird mich auch nie lieben, ich bin nur das kleine dumme Odango Atama und so wird er mich auch immer sehen…aber weißt du was, das ist mir egal…weißt du ich bin zum ersten Mal richtig glücklich in meinem Leben. Wenn ich bei ihm bin…all mein Kummer und meine Sorgen sind dann wie weggewischt…ich kann mich einfach fallen lassen und so sein wie ich bin…wie ich wirklich bin…das möchte ich genießen…solange es noch andauert…verstehst du das?"

Makoto sah sie an. „Ja, irgendwie schon." hauchte sie. Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung wie Bunny sich fühlen musste, aber sie erkannte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass es ihr mehr als ernst war mit all dem was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte gewusst das Bunny nicht immer so glücklich war, wie sie tat, aber dass es anscheinend so schlimm war, hatte sie nicht geahnt.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, eigentlich dürfte ich mich nicht beschweren und müsste glücklich sein. Ich habe eine tolle Familie, die selbst wenn sie über meine Noten und meine Schusseligkeit nörgeln, einfach liebe- und verständnisvoll sind. Ich habe die besten Freundinnen dieses Universums, die zu mir halten und es alle nur gut mit mir meinen. Und wenn man jetzt noch darüber hinweg sehen würde, dass ich gegen böse Monster kämpfen muss und schlecht in der Schule bin, könnte man meinen mein Leben wäre perfekt. Dennoch ist da diese Leere in mir…es ist wie eine Art stechender Schmerz, den ich einfach nicht zu lindern vermag." versuchte Bunny es Makoto zu erklären.

„Du musst das nicht erklären, Bunny. Glaub mir ich respektiere das, wenn es dich glücklich macht kann es nicht falsch sein." meinte Makoto und lächelte sie leicht an. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde das für mich behalten. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen egal mit was und wann."

Jetzt strahlte Bunny übers ganze Gesicht und umarmte Makoto stürmisch. „Danke Mako, ich danke dir."

Makoto musste schmunzeln. „Na komm, lass uns weitergehen, nicht das wir noch zu spät kommen." und mit einem zwinkern fügte sie hinzu: „wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass du dich umsonst so zeitig von Mamoru loseisen musstest."

Gemeinsam machten sich auf den Weg zu Schule. Sie beschlossen jedoch nicht weiter über Mamoru zu reden. „Hey aber eigentlich könnten wir wirklich heut ins Saxx gehen." meinte Makoto, „Ich mein, das würde sicher spaßig werden."

„Naja ich weiß nicht…meinst du?" Bunny war sich nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war, dennoch stimmte sie zu, was sollte schon großartig passieren.

Ehe sie sich versahen, waren sie auch schon an ihrer Schule angekommen. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die letzten Unterrichtsstunden vor den Ferien absitzen und dann konnte der Spaß beginnen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nach der letzten Stunde machten sich die vier Freundinnen auf den Weg ins Crown um Rai abzuholen und vor der geplanten Shoppingtour ein Milchshake zu genießen. Lachend betraten die vier Freundinnen das Crown und sahen schon wie Rai, genüsslich am Strohhalm ihres Shakes nippte und Mamoru gespannt zuhörte. Er war, nachdem er Akiko nach Hause gefahren hatte, nur kurz bei der Uni gewesen um noch ein paar Unterlagen vor dem Semesterferien zu holen. Als er dann im Crown mit Motoki über den bevorstehenden Urlaub und die dazugehörigen organisatorisch relevanten Dinge reden wollte, gesellte sich auch schon Rai zu ihm und löcherte ihn mit den unterschiedlichsten Fragen.

„Na ihr zwei?" begrüßte Makoto, Mamoru und Rai.

Rai drehte sich etwas genervt durch die Störung um und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sie liebte ihre Freundinnen keine Frage, aber diese hatten die lästige Angewohnheit immer in den ungünstigsten Augenblicken aufzukreuzen genauso, wie diese ekelhaften Dämonen.

„Na ihr vier?" begrüßte Mamoru die Mädchen und schenkte ihnen ein warmes Lächeln, besonders Bunny, die ihn mit strahlenden blauen Augen ansah.

„Hey Mamoru." sangen fast Ami, Minako und Makoto synchron.

„Hallo Baka." griente ihn Bunny an, woraufhin er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. *Nicht mehr Mamoru? *fragte er sich.

„Odango." grinste er sie neckisch an, woraufhin sie einen Schmollmund zog.

„Wollen wir uns nicht lieber an einen Tisch setzten damit wir alle Platz haben?" fragte Ami schüchtern, um das Thema zu wechseln. Ihr entgingen keineswegs die sehnsüchtigen Blicke von Bunny und Mamoru.

„Ach wir wollen doch eh bald los, da können wir auch gleich hier am Tresen bleiben." erwiderte ihr Rai.

„Aber hier sind nur fünf Hocker, Rai." mischte sich Makoto mit ein.

„Hm ja." sagte Rai gespielt unschuldig, sie hatte da schon so eine Idee, „Wenn Mamoru nichts dagegen hat, kann ich mich ja auf seinen Schoß setzen." und sah ihn verführerischen an.

„Ach was ich bleib einfach stehen, wir gehen ja eh gleich. Kein Thema!" winkte Bunny schnell ab. Mamoru musterte sie. *Ist sie etwa eifersüchtig auf Rai? Vielleicht empfindet sie ja doch etwas für mich!*

„Hey Mädels, schön euch zu sehen! Was kann ich euch bringen?" fragte Motoki, der sich ihnen nun zugewendet hatte.

„Vier Schokomilchshakes bitte." flötete Minako.

Motoki zwinkerte ihr zu. „Kommt sofort!" Makoto sah Motoki verträumt nach. Sie wusste von Bunny, dass er eine Freundin namens Raika hatte, ihr Verstand akzeptierte das auch, nur ihr Herz hatte da eine ganz andere Meinung zu diesem Thema. Bunny sah abwechselnd von Makoto zu Motoki, der gerade an der Eismaschine stand und Schokoladeneis in die Gläser füllte. Sie fragte sich kurz, ob sie Makoto schon erzählt hatte, das Motoki seit kurzem wieder Single war. Seine Freundin hatte sich von ihm getrennt, weil sie ins Ausland ging und sie nicht wusste, ob sie jemals wieder zurückkehren würde. Raika wollte, das Motoki glücklich wurde und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie ihn niemals so glücklich machen konnte, wie er es wirklich verdient hatte.

Kurzerhand fragte Bunny Motoki: „Weißt du eigentlich wie es Raika so geht?"

Der Blonde seufzte kurz. „Ja es geht ihr fantastisch…sie hat auch einen neuen Freund gefunden…er ist Engländer und wohl der Besitzer eines Gestüts in der Nähe wo sie studiert."

„Oh das.." Bunny biss sich auf die Lippen, plötzlich fand sie ihre Idee nicht mehr so toll, schließlich klang er mehr als verletzt über diese Tatsache. Motoki jedoch drehte sich um und lächelte breit. „Das ist toll, ich freu mich für sie…sie klang sehr glücklich am Telefon…und ich gönn es ihr von Herzen."

„Motoki." sagte Bunny mit mitleidiger Stimme. Er hob abwehrend die Hand. „So glaub mir doch ich find es sogar besser so, tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass sie nicht die Richtige …nicht die eine war." sagte er ehrlich und stellte die Shakes auf dem Tresen.

„Du bist wieder Single?" fragte Minako interessiert.

„Jap!" sagte Motoki, „Und ich werde heute die Discos unsicher machen und meinem Singledasein frönen!"

„Hey wir hatten heute auch vor in die Disco zu gehen, wir könnten doch alle zusammen gehen." schlug Minako aufgeregt vor.

„Klar, umso mehr umso, lustiger der Abend und es wäre echt eine Ehre für mich mit fünf so hübschen Mädchen gleichzeitig verabredet zu sein." erwiderte er ihr mit einem Zwinkern.

„Toll!" quietschte Minako aufgeregt.

„Na ich weiß nicht…" wollte Bunny absagen, wurde jedoch von Minako unterbrochen: „Mensch Bunny nun sei kein Frosch! Bitte Bitte Bitte! Wir waren schon so lange nicht mehr gemeinsam in der Disco!" bettelte sie und sah sie mit einem Hundeblick an.

Bunny war verzweifelt, auf der einen Seite, wollte sie mit Mamoru lieber allein sein, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie schon mal wieder Lust in die Disco zu gehen, außerdem hatte sie es Makoto ja auch schon so halb versprochen. „Na gut." ließ sie sich breitschlagen und sah Mamoru entschuldigend an.

„Hey Mamoru!" meinte Motoki.

„Hm?" erwiderte der Angesprochene nur brummig.

„Du kommst doch auch mit und hilfst mir die Mädchen auszuführen oder? Ich fürchte nämlich, dass Fünf für mich allein eindeutig zu viel sind!" meinte Motoki und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Mamoru lachte kurz auf. „Klar!"

„Super, sie hätten nämlich nicht alle in mein Auto gepasst." grinste ihn Motoki frech an, „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich sonst teilen würde!"

„Ja na sicher doch…als ob du Fünf auf einmal schaffen würdest." erwiderte Mamoru trocken und grinste seinen Freund großspurig an.

„Aber du oder wie?" fragte ihn Motoki gespielt beleidigt.

„Türlich!" lachte Mamoru. *Naja, wenn man es genau nimmt, ist Bunny so gut wie fünf Frauen!*

Bunny sah von Motoki zu Mamoru, nahm ihr Shake, trank ihn in einem Zug aus und meinte leicht säuerlich: „Männer sind echt Schweine, wisst ihr das!"

„Das ist doch nur Spaß Bunny, das meinen wir nicht so!" lachte Motoki und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Ja ist klar!" fauchte sie, „Lasst uns endlich losziehen, wir verplempern wertvolle Zeit, die wir ins Shopping investieren könnten."

„Okay." sagte Minako zaghaft, „Jungs am besten wir treffen uns gegen zehn hier im Crown."

„Nein, wir holen euch lieber von zu Hause ab." mischte sich Mamoru ein und sah Bunny an, die seinen Blick kurz erwiderte, dann jedoch trotzig wegschaute.

„Habt ihr denn die Adressen?" fragte Makoto.

„Ja keine Sorge, ich habe die Adressen von euch." meinte Motoki und winkte den Mädchen zum Abschied, als sie durch die Tür gingen.

Nach ihrer Zickeneinlage im Crown, sprachen ihre Freundinnen sie zum Glück nicht weiter auf diesen Vorfall drauf an. Sie hätte auch ehrlich nicht gewusst, was sie ihnen als Erklärung sagen konnte. Makoto konnte es sich sicher denken, warum sie so sauer war. Seufzend ließ sich Bunny auf eines der bequemen Sofas vor den vier Umkleidekabinen, in denen ihre Freundinnen mit den Armen voller Kleidungsstücke verschwunden waren fallen. *Gott, ob er schon mehr als eine Frau gleichzeitig im Bett hatte? Scheiße mit sowas kann ich doch nicht konkurrieren…dagegen muss er mich doch eher langweilig finden…* Sie wurde durch ein vibrieren je aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Kurz wunderte sie sich darüber, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie ja noch Mamorus Handy hatte. *Ups* dachte sie sich und kramte es aus ihrer Tasche. Bunny sah kurz auf das Display, das eine eingehende Sms von einer unbekannten Nummer anzeigte. *Lesen oder nicht lesen* fragte sie sich. Schließlich siegte ihre Neugierde und sie öffnete die Sms kurzerhand.

Hey Krümel,

es tut mir leid, falls ich dich verärgert haben sollte…aber es war wirklich nur ein Flaks unter Männern…sei nicht sauer…eigentlich bin ich es der sauer sein müsste…einfach so wieder zum Baka degradiert zu werden…

Bunny stutzte, er schrieb ihr über seinem Handy und er entschuldigte sich bei ihr? Sie wollte gerade zurückschreiben als die nächste Sms eintrudelte.

Es tut mir leid…wirklich…ach Mensch nun sei nicht so zickig und rede wenigstens mit mir Odango! Beschimpf mich…mir egal, nur rede wenigstens mit mir…

Las sie gerade richtig? Konnte das sein, dass er sie gerade zu anflehte wieder mit ihm zu reden? *Odango?* fragte sie sich *Na warte!*

Baka! Es geht mir am Arsch vorbei, wie viele Weiber du im Bett hattest. Mach doch was du willst…aber rechne nicht mit mir!

Schrieb sie und versendete die Sms. Keine Minute später schrieb Mamoru folgendes zurück:

Was soll das nun schon wieder heißen? Du kommst doch wohl nach Hause oder?

Kurz stutzte sie und runzelte die Stirn. *Er weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich mich bei meinen Eltern abgemeldet habe…da geh ich garantiert nicht hin, was denkt der denn?*

Sag mal wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Natürlich geh ich nicht nach Hause! Immerhin habe ich mich das Wochenende über bei meinen Eltern abgemeldet...aber wenn du ein heißes Date mit jemanden hast und mich loswerden willst, brauchst du es nur zu sagen…ich bin sicher, dass ich bei Minako übernachten kann…vielleicht lern ich ja auch jemanden in der Disco kennen wer weiß…

USAKO! Wer sagt denn dass ich dich loswerden will? Ich habe eigentlich gemeint…ob wir uns nachher bei mir treffen um zu reden und uns wieder … zu versöhnen…aber anscheinend glaubst du mir ja nicht und dichtest mir irgendwas an…weißt du was? ...Ach mach doch was du willst…

War die prompte Antwort von Mamoru. Ihre Augen begannen langsam feucht zu werden und ehe sie es merkte, viel eine Träne auf das Handydisplay. Schnell wischte sie sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Augen und versuchte die sich neubildenden Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Mamo-chan lass uns nochmal drüber reden ja? Ich weiß ja, dass ich kein Recht habe dir reinzureden. Es ist dein Leben und wir sind ja schließlich nicht zusammen…bitte lass uns nochmal miteinander reden und eine Versöhnung würde echt gut klingen…wenn du noch willst…

Sehnsüchtig wartete Bunny auf eine Antwort, die leider nicht kam den Mamoru hatte das Handy, was er sich extra gekauft hatte, um ihr zu schreiben ausgestellt. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr reden, es wurde ihm zu viel, er hatte unglaubliche Angst, dass sie ihn jetzt komplett fallen ließ.

Makoto war als erstes fertig und präsentierte Bunny stolz ihr erstes Outfit, doch als sie in Bunnys Augen sah, die immer noch feucht glitzerten, ging sie besorg auf ihre Freundin zu. „Hey Süße? Was ist denn los?" fragte sie besorgt.

Wortlos gab Bunny ihr das Handy, damit sie selbst lesen konnte, sie brauchte gerade all ihre Kraft um nicht anzufangen los zu weinen. Makoto seufzte. „Geh zu ihm!" sagte sie zu ihr und gab ihr das Handy wieder.

„Aber…." wollte Bunny widersprechen, jedoch schüttelte Makoto den Kopf.

„Komm zurück, wenn du diese Sache geklärt hast, mir fällt schon was ein!" den letzten Teil flüsterte sie und deutete auf die anderen Umkleidekabinen. „Na los worauf wartest du?" zischte Makoto, als Bunny sie nur aus großen Augen perplex ansah und sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

Als die Worte Makotos ihr Bewusstsein durchdrangen, sprang Bunny auf nickte ihrer Freundin zu und rannte aus dem Laden. So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen, rannte sie zu Mamorus Apartment. Als sie vor dem Gebäudekomplex ankam, wollte gerade eine ältere Dame das Haus verlassen. Bunny konnte sich noch im letzten Moment durch die Tür zwängen, ehe sie sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie noch, wie die alte Frau verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte und etwas brabbelte was so etwas sein musste wie `diese Jugend`. Ungeduldig drückte Bunny den Knopf der zu Mamorus Etage führte, während stumme Gebete ihren Mund verließen, dass er sie anhören würde und nicht gleich wieder vor die Tür setzte.

Mit vor Angst schlotternden Knien ging sie aus dem Fahrstuhl in den Korridor der zu Mamorus Tür führte. Sie streckte ihre zitternde Hand aus um zu klopfen, hielt jedoch auf halbem Weg inne. Schnell schickte sie noch ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, fasste all ihren Mut zusammen und Klopfte. Eine zeitlang passierte gar nichts und sie klopfte noch einmal, dieses Mal nicht so zaghaft. Keine Minute stand auch schon ein wütend dreinblickender Mamoru vor ihr, dessen Gesichtsausdruck allerdings schlagartig sanfter wurde als er sie sah.

Mit heiserer Stimme fragte er: „Was willst du?" *Gott, bitte lass sie es nicht beenden!*

Bunny sah ihn mit großen flehenden Augen an. „Reden.." stammelte sie unsicher. *Bitte mach, dass er mir meinen Ausbruch verzeiht!*

Mamoru ging ein Stück beiseite, damit sie in die Wohnung gehen konnte. Wortlos ging sie in das Wohnzimmer. Er folgte ihr genauso schweigend. Bunny sah stur aus dem Balkonfenster, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ansehen.

„Bitte verzeih mir!" wisperte sie.

Überrascht hob Mamoru den Kopf, den er bis dato auf den Boden gerichtet hatte. „Bitte?" fragte er.

„Ich hab total überreagiert…ich…es tut mir leid…es ist dein Leben und es geht mich nichts an…" stammelte sie, ihre Rede fand jedoch ein jähes Ende, als sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um ihren Körper schlangen und sie an einen muskulösen Körper gepresst wurde. Mamorus Lippen hauchten einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. „Mir tut es auch leid…lass uns nicht streiten…" flüsterte er ihr leise zu, während sein Mund langsam sich einen Weg über ihren Hals bahnte. Sie bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut und wohlige Schauer durchfuhren ihren Körper.

„Mamor-chan!" wimmerte sie und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung, sodass sie in seine Augen sehen konnte. Bunny stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen anfänglich zarten und schüchternen Kuss, der jedoch sofort von ihm erwidert wurde und mit der Zeit an Leidenschaft gewann.

Zielstrebig fingen seine Hände an ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und ihren Körper von diesem Stück Stoff zu befreien. Bunny hingegen hatte es einfacher, sie fasste Mamorus T-Shirt an den Enden und versuchte es über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Bereitwillig half er ihr und zog es sich in einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf und feuerte es achtlos in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers, um sich wieder ganz ihr zu widmen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch schon seinem Gürtel. Kurz musste er über ihre Ungeduld schmunzeln, besann sich jedoch wieder und schob ihren Rock an ihren Hüften hinunter, sodass sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Sie grinste ihn an und wedelte mit seinem Gürtel vor seiner Nase umher.

„So ungeduldig?" fragte sie ihn kess, woraufhin sie nur ein Brummeln bekam und er sie blitzschnell wieder in eine Umarmung zog.

Keine halbe Stunde später lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt und schwer nach Atem ringend auf dem Wohnzimmerboden.

„Wow…das war einfach…wow!" stammelte Bunny und kuschelte sich noch enger an Mamoru, der noch verträumt zärtlich ihren Rücken auf und ab streichelte. „Hm…wir sollten uns doch öfter streiten!" erwiderte er ihr.

„Mamoru!" sagte sie schockiert, richtete sich etwas auf und sah in seine vor Lust noch etwas verdunkelten Augen. Er grinste sie frech an. „Spaß!" sagte er und zog sie, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch enger an sich. Sie seufzte zufrieden und gleichzeitig jedoch gequält auf. „Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen…" sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Was wohin?" fragte er verwirrt.

Bunny richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. „Na zu den anderen, sie werden sich sicher fragen, wo ich so lange bleibe…"

„Hm!" grummelte er, er wollte nicht, dass sie schon wieder ging, gerade erst hatten sie sich vertragen.

„Aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich beeile, damit wir vor der Disco noch ein wenig Zeit für uns haben." sagte sie verführerisch und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine nackte Brust.

„Hm…wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dass du gehst…" sagte er enttäuscht.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie sich erhob und eilig ihre Sachen zusammensammelte um sich wieder anzuziehen. „Vielleicht bring ich dir was Schönes mit!" sagte sie Kess und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie auch eilig schon aus der Tür verschwunden war.

Bunny fand ihre Freundinnen genau dort wieder wo sie sie vor einer Stunde verlassen hatte. Makoto saß jetzt allerdings auf ihrem Platz und machte es sich auf einem Sofa vor den Umkleidekabinen sichtlich bequem. Als sie Bunny sah und ihren zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, winkte sie sie mit einem breiten Grinsen zu sich. Sie ließ sich neben Makoto, die ihr ein Stück Platz gemacht hatte nieder. „Na wie wars? Habt ihr Euch wieder vertragen?"fragte Makoto leise.

„Ja haben wir, Gott ich bin so verliebt in ihn" antwortete ihr Bunny flüsternd zurück und seufzte zufrieden.

Makoto sah sie an „Warum sagst du ihm das nicht? Vielleicht erwidert er ja doch deine Gefühle und dann…"weiter kam sie nicht denn sie wurde von Bunny flüsternd unterbrochen „Makoto…das hatten wir schon mal…ich will jetzt auch nicht darüber reden…ja?...Lass uns einfach nur shoppen…was habe ich eigentlich verpasst und was hast du ihnen gesagt?"

„Das du dein gespartes Geld zu Hause hast liegen lassen und du es schnell holst" grinste sie Makoto an Viel hast du Übrigends nicht verpasst. Rai und Mina hatten sich in der Wolle, weil sie beide nach demselben Oberteil gegriffen haben. Naja du kennst die beiden ja…jede hat behauptet das ihr das Top besser stand, zum Schluss mussten Ami und ich schlichten…"

„Hi Hi" kicherte Bunny die sich dieses Szenario lebhaft vorstellen konnte „Und wer hat letzen endes das Top bekommen?"

Makoto grinste breit „Tja dann wollte es keine von beiden mehr haben"

Bunny brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, woraufhin drei Köpfe aus den Umkleidekabinen direkt vor ihnen lugten.

„Bunny da bist du ja endlich! Du musst mir unbedingt sagen wie mir das steht" quietschte Minako und schob den Vorhang beiseite. Sie trug ein enges orangefarbenes Top, auf das in weißen Lettern Love gedruckt war, kombiniert mit einer schwarzen Blazerjacke. Dazu trug sie einen schwarzen Minirock der ihre langen Beine besonders betonte.

„Man das hat ja ewig gedauert, hast du dich auf dem Weg verlaufen oder was? Typisch Odango Atama…sehe ich nicht umwerfend aus…damit kann mir heute Abend garantiert kein Mann wiederstehen…" meinte Rai eitel und schob auch ihren Vorhang beiseite. Sie trug ein kaminrotes Minikleid mit Spagettiträgern, das am Ende anstatt eines geraden Saums Fransen hatte.

„Schön das du wieder da bist" meinte Ami und schob wie Minako und Rai auch ihren Vorhang beiseite. Ami trug ein einfaches Türkisfarbeses T-Shirt und dazu eine beigefarbene Shorts die ihr fast bis zum Knie ging. Obwohl dieses Outfit eher einfach war, wirkte es an ihr sehr edel und schick. Sie wirkte darin sehr feminin und doch auf eine gewissen Art auch frech und burschikos.

„WOW" meinten Bunny und Makoto wie aus einem Munde. „Ihr seht echt alle total toll aus" sagte Bunny verträumt. „Ja ihr seht echt spitze aus" stimmte ihr Makoto zu.

„Das müsst ihr unbedingt heute Abend anziehen…das steht euch echt fantastisch" sagte Bunny

„Mir steht einfach alles" sagten Rai und Minako gleichzeitig, woraufhin sie sich anfunkelten. Minako hingegen hielt Rais Blick nicht stand und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln „Hey aber jetzt seid ihr dran und wir beraten euch." Forderte sie Bunny und Makoto auf, packte sie an den Händen und zog sie beide vom Sofa hoch.

Bunny ging zielstrebig durch die Reihen und klemmte sich so viel Kleidungstücke unter die Arme wie sie tragen konnte, um mit diesem Berg in eine der Umkleidekabinen zu verschwinden, nachdem sich ihre drei Freundinnen wieder umgezogen hatten und wieder ihre Schuluniform trugen. Makoto tat es ihr gleich und verschwand genauso beladen wie Bunny in einer der Kabinen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten die Ami, Rai und Minako gespannt auf dem Sofa warteten, öffnete sich zum ersten Mal einer der Vorhänge und Makoto stand vor ihnen in einer grau-grünen camouflage Hose und einem dunkelgrünen Baufreien Oberteil. Es stand ihr einfach hervorragend. Das Top unterstrich ihre weiblichen Rundungen und zeigte ihren durchtrainierten Bauch.

„Makoto das sieht echt spitze aus" sagte Minako und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände, Ami nickte nur zustimmend.

„Aber meint ihr nicht dass sie vielleicht ein Kleid anziehen sollte?" fragte Rai zaghaft. Sie meinte es nicht böse eher im Gegenteil, sie wusste dass die meisten Jungs Makoto eher als einen Kumpeltyp sahen und sie wollte einfach nicht, dass ihre Freundin deswegen wieder eine Abfuhr bekam.

„Warum?" fragte Minako perplex.

„Naja weil…ich mein vielleicht würde das für einen Discobesuch besser passen.." versuchte Rai es zu umschreiben.

Minako winkte ab „Ach was Ami trägt ja auch eine Shorts und es sieht super aus"

„Nein vielleicht hat Rai recht und ich suche mir lieber ein Kleid für heute Abend aus." Sagte nun Makoto leicht geknickt.

„Aber du musst es dennoch kaufen Mako es steht dir echt hervorragend" sagte Rai schnell und lächelte Makoto an „Ich bin mir sicher das es im Urlaub eine Gelegenheit gibt es zu tragen"

Makotos Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf, nickte schnell und verschwand wieder in ihrer Kabine. Bunny lugte aus dem Vorhang „Seid ihr bereit?" fragte sie und ihre Freundinnen nickten nur. Langsam schob sie den Vorhang beiseite und stellte sich in Pose vor ihren Freundinnen. Sie trug einen karierten Faltenminirock in der Grundfarbe Rot und eine schlichte weiße Bluse mit kurzen Puffärmchen. „Bunny du siehst so heiß aus…" schrie Minako vergnügt „Das musst du unbedingt heut Abend tragen.

Nachdem die fünf Freundinnen noch eine gute halbe Stunde in dem Geschäft verbracht hatten, weil sie immer wieder neue Sachen anprobierten, steuerte die Gruppe lachend die nächste Boutique an. Die sie nach einer Stunde, behangen mit vielen Tüten, wieder verließen.

„Leute ich brauch dringend Schuhe…ach ja und eine neue Handtasche…ach und einen neuen Reisekoffer brauch ich auch…" sagte Bunny.

Minako´s Augen begannen zu strahlen „Au ja Schuhe" quiekte sie vergnügt und eilte schon voraus „Los worauf wartet ihr?" meinte sie als sie sich noch mal zu ihren Freundinnen, die ihr anscheinend nicht schnell genug waren umdrehte.

„Also echt" beschwerte sich Rai „du bist manchmal eine totale Plage Minako!"

„Ach nun lass sie doch Rai! Kann ja nicht jeder so mies gelaunt sein wie du." stichelte Makoto

Rai funkelte sie wütend an „Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt ich bin lediglich erwachsen." rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Gott Rai manchmal benimmst du dich als wärst du schon eine alte Großmutter." kicherte Bunny.

„Dafür benimmst du dich als wärst du fünf!" erwiderte sie ihr kühl.

„Gar nicht war!" fauchte Bunny zurück und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, was Rai erwiderte und ein Zungenkrieg begann.

„Ich kenn euch nicht" sagte Ami leise und fasste sich an die Stirn. Leider nicht leise genug, denn die beiden hörten sofort auf und schrien synchron „Was? Sie hat doch angefangen" beschuldigten sie sich gegenseitig und zeigten mit dem Finger auf die jeweils andere.

„Kinder!" mischte sich nun Makoto wieder in das Geschehen ein, dem sie nur belustigt zugesehen hatte „hört auf zu streiten, sonst dürft ihr nicht mehr zusammen spielen". Sofort waren die beiden Streithähne ruhig. „Geht doch" murmelte Makoto.

Minako war hingegen schon in ihrem persönlichen Schlaraffenland angekommen. Vor ihr stapelten sich diverse Schuhkartonstapel. Verzückt betrachtete sie gerade ein paar Hochhakiger Pumps, die mit goldenen Pailletten versehen waren, sodass sie im Lichtschein funkelten. Schnell zog sie die Objekte ihrer Begierde an und stellte mit einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck fest, dass ihr diese kleinen Kostbarkeiten wie angegossen saßen. Als Minako sie wieder vorsichtig in ihren Karton packen wollte, bekam sie den Schock ihres Lebens. Ihre kleinen Lieblinge sollten tatsächlich ein kleines Vermögen kosten. Die Pumps sollten 150 Euro kosten das Paar. Sie hatte das Geld, keine Frage, aber sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie allen Ernstes für ein paar Schuhe so viel Geld ausgeben wollte. Ja. Wollte sie. Jedenfalls wenn der Urlaub nicht gewesen wäre. Jetzt musste sie andere Prioritäten setzen, denn ihre Urlaubsgarderobe war noch nicht komplett. Minako brauchte noch so einiges. Angefangen vom Bikini bis hin zu einer neuen Zahnbürste. Sie wollte schon anfangen los zu schniefen, weil sie sich mit dem Gedanken schon fast abgefunden hatte, ihre Lieblinge nun hier zu lassen, als ihr die rettende Idee kam. „Oh Bunnylein" säuselte sie *Wie praktisch das wir die gleiche Schuhgröße haben* dachte sie sich mit einem dicken fetten grinsen im Gesicht.

Bunny schwante böses, wenn Minako diese Sing Sang Stimme benutzte, die stark an den Mythos der Sirenen erinnerte, die mit ihren Lieblichen Stimmen, die Seefahrer an die Klippen gelockt haben, woraufhin das Schiff an ihnen zerschellte. Vorsichtig ging Bunny auf Minako zu, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen.

„Sieh dir mal diese Schuhe an!" sagte Minako und hielt ihr die Schuhe entgegen. Als Bunny die Schuhe erblickte, schnappte Minakos Falle gnadenlos zu. „Wow, die sind ja der Hammer" meinte Bunny fasziniert.

„Probier sie mal an" lockte Minako sie. Die andere Blondine setzte sich neben Minako und probierte wie hypnotisiert die Pumps an.

„Sie passen perfekt" hauchte Bunny „Wie viel kosten sie?"

„150" entgegnete ihr Minako trocken.

Bunny sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an „Minako du Ferkel! Warum gibst du mir so teure Schuhe! Du weißt doch das ich mir niemals so teure Schuhe kaufen würde…Och mensch…" fauchte sie.

Minako lächelte sie unschuldig an und wickelte eine blonde Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger „Vielleicht habe ich eine Lösung für dein Problem".

„Welche?" fragte Bunny neugierig.

„Nun weißt du…wir haben praktischer Weise die gleiche Schuhgröße…was hälst du davon sie zu teilen?" schlug Minako vor.

„Teilen?" fragte Bunny perplex „Wie willst du das den machen? Jede kriegt sie immer für eine Woche oder wie?"

„Genauso in der Art, ich hatte aber eher an Monateweise gedacht" erwiderte Minako.

„Naja ich weiß nicht" sagte Bunny

Minako schlang einen Arm um Bunnys Schulter „Stell dir doch nur mal vor…wenn wir das bei diesem Paar gut auf die Reihe bekommen, dann könnten wir das doch öfter machen…die Möglichkeiten die sich uns dadurch bieten...wären einfach…himmlisch…einzeln verfügen wir nur über ein begrenztes Puget, aber wenn wir zusammen legen…dann könnten wir uns Schuhe kaufen…von denen wir früher nur geträumt haben…stell dir vor du hast ein Date mit einem heißen Typ und du trägst zu deinem Outfit ein Paar Manolo Blanic oder Lui Viton…oh Gott…allein schon wegen den Schuhen wird er sich in dich verlieben…"

Eine Stunde später.

"Hach, Schuhe sind doch was tolles" seufzte Minako glücklich, lümmelte sich lässig in die Bank und saugte genüsslich an ihrem Strohhalm. "Naja ich finde lernen viel wichtiger" meinte Ami. "Gott Ami, du bist echt eine Spaßbremse" maulte die Blondine. "Naja aber in deinem Fall hat sie nicht ganz unrecht. Du und Bunny müsst echt mehr lernen, sonst sieht es für die Zukunft düster aus" mischte Rai sich ein.

"Wer weiß schon was die Zukunft bringt" sagte Bunny abwesend und mit gebrochener Stimme, woraufhin ihre Freundinnen sie anstarrten. Bunny sah zu einem Pärchen, das nur wenige Nachbartische von ihnen entfernt miteinander turtelte und nahm die besorgten Blicke der anderen nicht wahr. "ich mein, können wir überhaupt ein normales Leben führen? Immerhin sind wir Kriegerinnen und es ist unsere Aufgabe, die Menschen zu beschützen...Momentan mag es ruhig sein, das kann sich jedoch jeder Zeit wieder ändern...ich denke nicht an morgen, ich genieße lieber den Augenblick, alles andere wäre viel zu schmerzlich" erklärte Bunny.

"Hör mal Bunny, nur weil du eine Kriegerin bist...heißt das doch noch lange nicht das du kein normales Leben führen kannst" meinte Makoto mitfühlend. Bunny sah Makoto gequält an "Ein normales Leben? Mit einem Mann und einem Stall voll Kindern? Wie soll das gehen Makoto! Ich müsste ständig Angst um ihre Sicherheit haben. Zudem, was soll ich denn denen erzählen wenn ich sie mitten in der Nacht verlasse und vielleicht niemals mehr zurückkehren werde?" zischte sie leise. geschockt sahen sie ihre vier Freundinnen an. "Das..das ist doch nicht dein ernst Bunny" stotterte Rai fassungslos.

"Und ob das mein ernst ist Rai! Ich bin nicht so stark wie ihr...ich...versteh doch ich würde das nicht überleben... Euch oder jemanden zu verlieren, der mir wichtig ist...ihr vier könnt euch wenigstens verteidigen..."erwiderte ihr Bunny. Kurz herrschte bedrückende Stille am Tisch "Ach was das wird schon nicht passieren, schließlich sind wir das Sailor Team und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit" sprang nun Minako auf und bildete mit zwei Fingern ein Victoryzeichen.

Jetzt hatten sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste, die sie geschockt anstarrten. Rai bekam große Augen, sprang auch von ihrem Stuhl und hielt Minako den Mund zu und lachte hysterisch. Makoto die zeitgleich mit Rai aufgesprungen war hielt ebenfalls Minako den Mund zu. "Ähm ...wir proben für einen Theaterauftritt in unserer Schule" winkte Rai ab. "Ähh..ja genau...unsere Freundin hier...hat sich wohl nur etwas zu sehr in ihre Rolle rein gesteigert" sagte Makoto.

Minako lief schon etwas rot an, weil die beiden immer noch ihre Hände über ihrer Nase und Mund hatten und sie dadurch keine Luft bekam. In einer verzweifelten Geste befreite sie sich aus dem griff ihrer Freundinnen und keifte auch schon los "Sagt mal wollt ihr mich umbringen?".

"Was können wir denn dafür, wenn du dich wie eine irre aufführst" brüllte Rai zurück.

"Was? Ich? Wer hat denn hier so hysterisch gelacht als wenn sie direkt aus der Irrenanstalt kommt?" erwiderte ihr Minako

"WAS! Wer lacht hier hysterisch!" fauchte Rai.

"Hey beruhigt euch wieder!" beschwichtigte Ami. "Ja ihr führt euch auf wie Kleinkinder!" stimmte Makoto ihr zu.

"Was? Wir nein" kam synchron von beiden. Die beiden setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze und die Gruppe schwieg für eine Weile. "Habt ihr die geschockten Gesichter der anderen Gäste gesehen, als Minako lautstark unsere anderen Identitäten heraus posaunt hat...hihi..einfach zu göttlich" kicherte Bunny leise. "Hi hi..ja...die waren alle sichtlich geschockt" stimmte Makoto mit ein. "Was denkt ihr warum die so geschockt waren?" fragte Minako. "Naja ich denke das liegt daran, dass wir unsere Schuluniformen anhaben und die Menschen bestimmt sich einfach nicht vorstellen können, dass einfach Schulmädchen des Nachts gegen Monster kämpfen. Bestimmt stellen sie sich vor das die Sailors am Tag in ihrem Unterschlupf hocken und sich auf eventuelle kämpfe vorbereiten und trainieren und nicht das sie die Schulbank drücken!" schlussfolgerte Ami.

"Hm ja normalerweise sollte sich bei normalen Teenager Mädchen alles um das Thema Jungs und Kleidung drehen" meinte Makoto nachdenklich und verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf. "Naja ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei dir ist...aber bei mir stimmt das auch" kicherte Minako.

Die fünf Freundinnen lachten "typisch" sagte Rai und gab Minako spielerisch einen leichten Klapps auf den Hinterkopf, diese streckte ihr jedoch nur die Zunge raus. "ach kommt schon Motoki ist doch einfach nur zum anbeißen, ich kann den Urlaub kaum erwarten...Motoki in einer engen Badeshorts" kicherte Minako. Makoto´s Wangen färbten sich bei dem Gedanken Motoki am Strand zu sehen rot.

"Naja ich weiß nicht ich finde Mamoru viel heißer als Motoki...allein seine Ausstrahlung...so kräftig und würdevoll...und so..hach" schwärmte Rai. Bunny spürte einen leichten Stich im Herzen, als sie die Schwärmerei von Rai hörte. "naja so gut sieht er nun auch wieder nicht aus" meinte Makoto schnell, die Bunnys verletzten Blick gesehen hatte.

"Mensch Makoto, fängst du jetzt schon an wie Bunny? Was kann ich dafür wenn ich ihn nun mal liebe...er" weiter kam Rai nicht. "Du liebst ihn?" fragte Bunny geschockt. Eine Schwärmerei, wäre zu ertragen, okay sie wusste sie hatte sich verliebt, aber das war bei weitem nicht dasselbe wie wenn man jemanden liebte. da sprach sie aus Erfahrung. Sie musste es genauer wissen, wenn Rai Mamoru wirklich lieben würde, dann. Ja was dann? Bunny wusste es nicht.

"Sag mal lebst du hinterm Mond? Ich hab doch immer gesagt dass ich verliebt bin in Mamoru" meinte Rai

"Nein du hast für ihn geschwärmt, das ist ein Unterschied!" erwiderte Bunny. "Nun wenn das so ist ja ich bin verliebt in Mamoru" gestand Rai.

"Stop mal, was denn nun bist du verliebt oder liebst du ihn?" hackte sie nach. "Wo liegt denn da der Unterschied?" fragte Rai. "Da ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied, Rai!" stellte sie klar. "So dann erklär mir mal den Unterschied. „entgegnete Rai, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete gespannt auf Bunnys Erklärung. "der ist ganz einfach wenn du nur in jemanden verliebt bist, schwärmst du für ihn, klar du denkst an ihn den ganzen Tag, möchtest mit ihm zusammen sein und bekommst dieses kribbeln wenn du ihn siehst, wenn du jedoch jemanden liebst...wirklich liebst...dann würdest du einfach alles für diesen Menschen tun, nur allein damit er glücklich ist...selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass er mit einer anderen Person glücklich ist...nimmst du das hin...und jeden Moment den du mit ihm verbringen darfst, ist der schönste in deinem Leben, du saugst diesen Augenblick wie einen schwamm in dich auf und ...und du würdest für ihn sterben wenn es nötig ist." meinte Bunny und sah Rai an, deren Augen sich vor Schock geweitet hatten "Nun sag mir bist du verliebt oder liebst du ihn?" fragte Bunny erneut.

"Ich...Ich.." stotterte Rai. Eins wusste Rai, sie würde für ihre Freudinnen sterben, aber bei Mamoru war sie sich nicht so sicher. "Du weißt es nicht, nichtwahr?" fragte Makoto vorsichtig. Rai schüttelte den Kopf, sie konnte und wollte nicht zugeben dass sie es nicht wusste und erwiderte felsenfest "Ich Liebe Mamoru". Kurz zuckte Bunny zusammen, als sie das hörte, jedoch straffte sie ihre Haltung schnell wieder, damit die anderen davon nichts mitbekamen. "Ach so na dann wünsche ich dir viel erfolg, dass er dich auch liebt" sagte sie und sie meinte es ernst. Die Ironie war ja, dass sie beide liebte Rai sowie Mamoru. Sie liebte beide und wollte beide glücklich sehen. "Ich werde schon sein Herz erobern...so war ich Rai Hino heiße „sagte Rai und kicherte leise. Gepeinigt schaute Bunny wieder zu dem Pärchen. *Nur dieses eine Wochenende noch* dachte sie sich *und dann werde ich auf Abstand gehen*. Es brach ihr fasst das Herz, sie liebte ihn unendlich und allein der Gedanke daran ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen machte sie krank, aber er liebte sie ja ohnehin nicht. Vielleicht war es deswegen besser diesen Schritt jetzt zu tun, als später. Nicht das er noch mitbekam, das sie ihn liebte, sie könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn er sich lustig über sie machen würde.


	6. Chapter 6

Wie verabredet stand Mamoru vor der Haustür und lehnte lässig an der Hausfassade. Er grinste als er sie sah, wie sie sich mit den vielen Einkaufstaschen abplagte. Mit einem „Wenn ich dich abgeholt hätte, hättest du deine Beute nicht den ganzen Weg tragen müssen." Kam er auf sie zu und nahm ihr die Taschen ab. „Puh" stieß sie erleichtert aus. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie keinen weiteren Meter mit den schweren Taschen mehr geschafft hätte. „Ja aber die Gefahr von jemandem gesehen zu werden, wäre einfach zu groß gewesen. Was hätten wir dann bitte gesagt hm?" meinte sie als sie gemeinsam den Fahrstuhl betraten. *Mal sehen…das ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammen sein will und mir das so ziemlich scheißegal ist was andere davon denken?* dachte sich Mamoru. *Rai wäre am Boden zerstört gewesen und würde im besten Fall kein Wort mehr mit mir reden…obwohl ich eher denke das sie mich dann grillen würde* dachte sich Bunny. Wie konnte sie damals nur auf solch eine blöde Idee kommen, bei Mamoru Nachhilfe in Sachen Liebe zu nehmen. Okay damals schwärmte sie für Tuxedo Kamen, obwohl sie nun zugeben musste, das sie wohl schon immer Gefühle für Mamoru hatte, nur wollte sie sich das nie eingestehen. Denn sie zogen sich immer wieder wie magnetisch an. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, genoss sie die täglichen Sticheleien und Streitereien mit ihm. Es war jedes Mal der Höhepunkt ihres Tages. Seit dem sie mit Mamoru das ‚lernen' angefangen hatte, hatte sich alles verändert. War sie vorher heimlich verliebt in ihn, so liebte sie ihn jetzt mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Okay er sie nicht aber das war in Ordnung für sie, solange sie in seiner Nähe sein konnte. Nur leider liebte sie auch ihre Freundin, die wiederum Mamoru liebte. Wenn Rai nur für ihn geschwärmt hätte, wäre es nicht schlimm gewesen, denn Rai pfiff jedem gut aussehenden Boy hinterher. Auch als sie unfreiwillig Zeuge wurde als Rai Mamoru ihre Liebe gestand hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten das sie ihn so sehr liebte. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung gehabt, dass die Gefühle ihrer Freundin so tief waren. Wie sollte sie auch, sie hatte es nie gesagt. Bunny hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können. Wie konnte sie nur so Blind sein, als eine ihrer besten Freundinnen hätte sie es doch sehen müssen.

„Normalerweise sind die meisten Frauen tief zufrieden nach so einer ausgiebigen Shoppingtour …du siehst aber nicht sehr glücklich aus…Was bedrückt dich?" riss Mamoru sie aus ihren Gedanken. Bunny seufzte. Manchmal war er so lieb und zärtlich zu ihr, so als ob er ihre Gefühle erwidern würde, doch das würde wohl immer nur ein Wunschtraum bleiben. Gerade jetzt, da sie beschlossen hatte, Rai nicht unnötig im Weg zu stehen. Mamoru hatte zwar gemeint das er nichts für sie empfand und er sie nicht anziehend fand, aber vielleicht hatte er das nur gesagt um sie nicht zu verletzen. Schon komisch noch vor zwei Wochen haben sie sich beide gestritten wie die Kesselflicker und nun interessierte er sich für ihre Gedankengänge. „Usako!" riss er sie erneut aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken. Bunny zuckte kurz zusammen, jedoch entspannte sie sich wieder „Es ist nichts Mamo-chan….ehrlich" versicherte sie ihm. „Ich überlege nur was ich heute Abend anziehe" sagte sie noch schnell hinterher. Das schien er zu glauben, denn keine Sekunde später zog er sie in seine Arme. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du umwerfend aussehen wirst. Du könntest doch einen Reissack tragen und würdest darin immer noch gut aussehen" flüsterte er ihr liebevoll ins Haar. Bunny sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er sich wieder von ihr löste, als der Fahrstuhl angekommen war. „Mamoru?...Du meintest doch immer, das ich in meiner Schuluniform Fett aussehe." meinte sie zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mamoru lachte drehte sich mit ihren Tüten in den Händen noch mal zu ihr um „Hm.. habe ich das tatsächlich gesagt?...nun am besten gefällst du mir natürlich nackt….Klamotten sind da nur störend" grinste er sie frech an. Bunny schnappte nach Luft „Mamoru Chiba!" tadelte sie ihn „Erzähl mir nicht das ich extra wegen dir Trottel, eine Diät damals gemacht habe, die ich eigentlich nicht hätte machen müssen!" fauchte sie. „Du hast eine Diät wegen mir gemacht?" fragte er perplex und zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie ihren Fehler und wurde leicht rot um die Wangen. „Naja…Nein eigentlich gab es dafür noch mehr Gründe damals, ich habe auch nicht lange durchgehalten…ich bin einfach süchtig nach Schokolade" stammelte sie. „Hast du ohnehin nicht nötig…bei dir ist alles richtig so wie es ist…so wohlgeformt" sagte Mamoru und formte mit seinen Händen grinsend ihre Silhouette in der Luft nach. „Nur das eine im Schädel der Kerl" grummelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Er stieg lachend aus dem Fahrstuhl. „Hey warte gefälligst auf mich du alter Lustmolch!" quiekte sie aufgebracht. Abrupt blieb er stehen „Was?" fragte er. „Wie was?" fragte Bunny. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?". „Na das du gefälligst warten sollst" meinte sie. „Nein das mein ich nicht irgendwas mit ner Echse""Quatsch nix Echse, Molch"winkte sie ab. „Schön sind ja beide meistens grün und schuppig, das ist echt das beste Kompliment das ich je bekommen habe" meinte er etwas pikiert. Bunny lachte sich fast schlapp als er etwas beleidigt die Tür aufschloss und in den Flur trottete. „Haben aber auch beide lange Zungen" meinte sie rot werdend, streckte ihm die Zunge raus und ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Ein dreckiges Grinsen erschien auf Mamorus Gesicht, er stellte ihre Einkaufstaschen schnell hinter die Schlafzimmertür und folgte ihr dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Zwei Stunden später…

Frisch geduscht und rasiert, kam Mamoru aus dem Bad, mit nichts weiter an als einem Handtuch um den Nacken geschlungen. Er überbrückte die kurze Distance zwischen Bad und Schlafzimmer und trocknete sich nebenbei, in dem er mit dem Handtuch durch sein feuchtes Haar rubbelte, die Haare. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Dort stand doch tatsächlich der Traum wahrscheinlich aller Männer vor seinem großen Spiegel und besah sich kritisch von allen Seiten. Das Blut begann in seinen Adern zu rauschen und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie es sich an einer gewissen Stelle an seinem Körper staute. *Diese Frau macht mich wahnsinnig* dachte er bei sich als sein Blick ihre langen schlanken Beine entlang nach oben wanderte. Ihren Po bedeckte ein mehr als kurzer karierter roter Faltenminirock. Ungläubig ruckte sein blick nach oben, ihre weiße Bluse hatte sie bis auf einen Knopf vollständig geschlossen. *Das will sie doch nicht etwa anziehen?* dachte er bei sich. Nicht das er etwas dagegen hätte wen sie solche Sachen für ihn in seinen vier Wänden trug, aber er würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht so vor die Tür lassen. „Das willst du doch nicht etwa heute Abend tragen?" platzte es aus ihm heraus. Bunny drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn verwirrt an und schaute dann an sich herab. „Wieso?" fragte sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn „Was stimmt denn damit nicht?" fragte sie ihn. Er blinzelte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. *War das jetzt eine ernst gemeinte Frage?*fragte er sich bevor er ihr antwortete „Ähm da stimmt so einiges nicht, zum Beispiel die Tatsache das du quasi nichts anhast!". Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und schien über seinen Einwand kurz nachzudenken, bevor sie ihn mit einem schelmischen Grinsen betrachtete. „Naja aber es scheint dir trotzdem zu gefallen" meinte sie und deutete leicht nach unten. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah auf sein pochendes Glied das sich bei ihrem Anblick in freudiger Erwartung aufgerichtet hatte. „Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte, so verlässt du definitiv nicht diese Wohnung!" meinte er brummig, ging auf sein Bett zu und zog sich schnell die Unterhose an die er sich schon rausgelegt hatte. „Was? Warum? Meine Freundinnen meinten ich sehe toll drin aus und deine Reaktion bestätigt das doch auch…ich verstehe dich gerade nicht Mamoru ehrlich." Meinte sie und sah ihn verständnislos an. Bevor er es verhindern konnte verlies seinen Mund „Sag mal tust du nur so blöd oder bist du so blöd? Dieser Fummel ist so kurz, das man denken könnte du bist ne professionelle". Er biss sich auf die Lippen als er ihren gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck sah und wollte sich entschuldigen als sie auch schon mit den Worten „Mamoru du bist das größte Arschloch unter der Sonne" aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwand. Mamoru reagierte schnell und konnte sie bevor sie die Wohnung verlassen konnte an einem Handgelenk packen. Bunny versuchte sich los zu reißen, jedoch zog sie Mamoru fest in seine Arme und wisperte „Es tut mir leid…ich wollte dich nicht kränken…bitte …verzeih mir". Mit feuchten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf und sah in seine, die sie flehend ansahen. Sie richtete den Blick zu Boden, sie wusste einfach nicht was sie darauf sagen konnte, geschweige denn wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. „Weißt du…" begann er „Ich habe einfach nur Angst" gestand er ihr. Verwundert sah sie wieder zu ihm, jedoch hatte er den Blick starr auf die Wand vor ihm gerichtet. „Ich mein…wir werden die meiste zeit des Discobesuchs nicht zusammen sein…ich will einfach nicht das dir was passiert" stammelte er. „Mamo-chan" wisperte Bunny glücklich, nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre zarten Hände und zwang ihn so sie anzusehen. „Mir passiert schon nichts…ich verspreche dir immer in deiner Nähe zu bleiben wenn es dich beruhigt" meinte sie und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Er seufzte und intensivierte den Kuss und fuhr mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken hinab. „Mamoru" seufzte Bunny, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihm. „Ich denke du solltest dir etwas anziehen" wisperte sie nach einer weile und löste sich von ihm. Momoru wollte sie wieder in seine Arme zeihen, jedoch wich Bunny ihm geschickt aus und sah ihn tadelnd an. „So leid es mir tut aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit" meinte sie entschuldigend zu ihm und verschwand im Bad um sich ein dezentes Makeup aufzutragen. Grummelnd mit einem „Sonst stört sie es auch nicht wenn sie zu spät dran ist" ging er in sein Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Er entschied sich für eine an der Hüfte eng anliegende schwarze Jeans, die seinen Podex hervorragend betonte und ein dunkelrotes kurzärmliges Hemd. „Können Wir?" fragte Bunny die im Türrahmen stand und ihn unverhohlen musterte. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte er sie neckend als er ihren Blick bemerkte. *Oh ja…du siehst verboten gut aus* dachte sie sich jedoch sagte sie „Nackt hast du mir besser gefallen" meinte sie daraufhin frech grinsend. Kurz schluckte Mamoru. Was war nur aus seinem lieben unschuldigem Odango Atama geworden? „Später" wisperte er als er grinsend an ihr vorbei in den Flur ging. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Autoschlüssel und verließ mit Bunny seine Wohnung.

„So wen holen wir als erstes ab?" fragte Mamoru Bunny die auf seinem Beifahrersitz platz genommen hatte und damit beschäftigt war ihren Minirock der ihr beim einsteigen hoch gerutscht war wieder etwas nach unten zu ziehen. „Ich hoffe für dich das du dir bequeme Schuhe angezogen hast denn ich verbiete dir dich hinzusetzen!" brummte er dunkel und starrte währenddessen auf ihre nackten Oberschenkel. „Mamoru!" fauchte Bunny ihn an. „Erstens kannst du mir gar nichts verbieten! Du bist ja schlimmer als mein Vater! Zweitens ist das nur passiert weil dein Sportwagen so tief ist" verteidigte sie sich. „Was du vergleichst mich mit deinem Vater?" schnappte er entrüstet zurück. „Ich kann dir gern mal beweisen das ich sicher nicht wie dein Vater bin" sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr rüber. Seine linke Hand streichelte sachte ihr linkes Knie und fuhr sachte während sein Gesicht dem ihrigen immer näher kam die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels langsam nach oben. „Mamo-chan" seufzte sie und schloss die Augen in der Erwartung das er sie Küssen würde, jedoch streifte er mit seinen Lippen nur ihre Wange und blieb an ihrem Ohr stehen, in das er sachte hauchte. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bedeckte ihren gesamten Körper und als seine Hand an ihrem Slip angekommen war, durchführ sie eine Welle der Lust. Mit seinem Daumen übte er sanften Druck auf ihren Kitzler aus, den er durch den dünnen Stoff deutlich spüren konnte. „Glaub mir wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind werde ich dir zeigen, das ich auch anders kann, ganz anders meine Kleine" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr bevor er von ihr abließ. „Aber alles zu seiner Zeit, jetzt müssen wir los, sonst kommen wir tatsächlich zu spät" grinste er sie überlegen an als er ihren verschleierten Blick sah. Schmollend verschränkte Bunny die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte frustriert. *Erst anfangen und dann einfach so aufhören…Flegel* dachte sie und wendete ihren Blick stur aus dem Fenster. „Als erste Makoto, sie wohnt hier ganz in der nähe" meinte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst kalt und teilnahmslos klingen zu lassen. Sie wollte sich nicht auch noch die Blöße geben, zuzugeben das sie es tierisch aufregte, das er einfach so aufgehört hatte.

Bunny staunte nicht schlecht als sie Makoto fertig umgezogen vor ihrem Wohnblock stehen sah. Ihre Haare trug sie anstatt zu ihrem üblichen Zopf offen, wodurch ihre braunen gelockten Haare ihr locker über die Schultern fielen. Sie trug ein beigefarbenes kurzes Cocktailkleid, das ihre sportliche Figur hervorragend betonte. „Wow Makoto du siehst einfach fantastisch aus" quietschte Bunny aufgeregt und umarmte ihre Freundin aufgeregt. Mamoru der inzwischen auch aus seinem Auto gestiegen war, pflichtete ihr bei „Du siehst toll aus Makoto, wie eine Lady" zwinkerte er ihr grinsend zu. Kurz fühlte Bunny einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie diese Bemerkung hörte. Es gefiel ihr einfach nicht das er zu allen anderen immer so Charmant war und der einzige Kommentar den er zu ihrem Outfit gegeben hatte war der, das sie wie eine professionelle aus sah. Toll. Konnte er denn nicht auch mal zu ihr solche netten Sachen sagen? Oder war er dazu nicht in der Lage? Natürlich wusste sie das er ihren körper mochte, aber ansonsten hielt er sie doch für einen Trampel. Schnell kaschierte sie ihren aufkommenden Unmut mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, schließlich konnte Makoto am wenigsten dafür. „Bunny du siehst aber auch einfach umwerfend aus, ich wette die Kerle werden heute bei dir schlange stehen" sagte Makoto mit einem dicken grinsen im Gesicht. Mamoru entglitten bei Makotos Kommentar alle Gesichtszüge und er wendete sich schnell von den beiden ab. Mit einem brummigen „Ich denke wir sollten jetzt los" stieg er wieder ins Auto und startete den Motor. Verschwörerisch zwinkerte Makoto Bunny zu und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Makoto nahm wie selbstverständlich auf dem Rücksitz platz, sodass Bunny wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm. „So um zu Ami zu kommen musst du die nächste links, und dann ungefähr zwei Kilometer grade aus und dann rechts" meinte Bunny zu Mamoru als sie sich wieder anschnallte. Mit einer ruppigen Bewegung prügelte er geradezu den Gang in die Schaltung. Er liebte sein Auto keine Frage, aber er liebte eine gewisse Person mehr und der bloße Gedanke, das irgendwelche schmierigen Typen sich an seine Usako heran machen würden machte ihn rasend vor Wut. Er hätte sie doch nicht in so einem Aufzug ausgehen lassen sollen.

„Hallo Miss Mizuno ist Ami fertig?" fragte Bunny durch die Gegensprechanlage. Ein kurzes Knacken war in der Leitung zu hören bevor Amis Mutter freundlich antwortete „Ja sie ist fertig Bunny, sie kommt gleich raus, habt einen schönen Abend". „Ja danke Miss Mizuno sie auch" erwiderte Bunny höflich. Kürze Zeit später öffnete sich die weiße Haustür des großen Hauses und Ami tat heraus und winkte ihren Freundinnen die vor dem großen Eisentor schon warteten zu. Ami trug die Beige kurze Hose die sie sich heute Nachmittag gekauft hatte mit einem blauen Spaghettiträgertop und einem Beigefarbenen kurzärmeligen Blazer. Ihre kurzen blauen Haare hatte sie jedoch mit ein paar silbernen Spangen, an deren enden weiße kleine Kunstrosen befestigt waren, nach oben gesteckt. „Oh mein Gott Ami du siehst so erwachsen und doch so niedlich aus" meinte Bunny begeistert und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Danke ihr beide seht aber auch sehr gut aus" erwiderte Ami mit leicht geröteten Wangen. „Mensch ich bin echt ein Glückspilz drei so hübsche Mädchen zur Disco begleiten zu dürfen" meinte Mamoru und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Motoki wird grün vor Neid sein" hing er dem noch nach und grinste Spitzbübisch. Diesmal stieg Bunny schnell als erstes ein und nahm auf dem Rücksitz platz. Makoto gesellte sich zu ihr und Ami setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

Eine zwanzig menütige Autofahrt, die Mamoru wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, kam er mit seinem roten Sportflitzer auf den Parkplatz vor der Disco zum stehen. Er hatte immer gedacht das Ami und Makoto die ruhigsten von Bunnys Freundinnen waren. Nun er musste wohl seine Meinung darüber revidieren. Sonst waren die beiden immer so vernünftig und ausgeglichen. Er hatte sie noch nie so aufgedreht und hibbelig erlebt, selbst die so überkorrekte Ami ließ sich von der Stimmung mitziehen. Die drei Mädchen unterhielten sich aufgeregt über den anstehenden Urlaub, was sie unternehmen wollten, was sie an diversen Kleidungsstücken mitnehmen wollten usw. Irgendwann hatte er nicht mehr zugehört und sich aufs Autofahren konzentriert, was zugegebener maßen ziemlich schwieriger war als gedacht. Denn immer wieder glitt sein Blick in den Rückspiegel, mit dem er gut Bunny beobachten konnte. Immer wieder beobachtete er wie sie aufgeregt mit ihrem Po auf seinem schwarzen Leder hin und her rutschte, wenn sie etwas erzählte. Wodurch er immer mehr nach oben rutschte und er irgendwann mühelos ihren Slip sehen konnte. Er schellte sich Gedanklich selbst, er führte sich auf wie ein pubertierender Teenager.

Mamoru ging schnell um sein Auto herum und öffnete die Tür für Ami. Diese lächelte ihn dankbar an. Makoto folgte ihr und stellte sich neben sie „Kannst du irgendwo Rai und Minako sehen?" fragte sie Ami und beide schauten Richtung Eingang vor dem sich schon eine beachtliche Menschenschlange gebildet hatte. Bunny fühlte sich gerade wie eine Schildkröte, die Rücksitze waren so tief das sie nur schwerlich herauskam, sie versuchte immer wieder aufzustehen jedoch rutschte sie auf dem Leder immer wieder nach Hinten. *Dieses Auto ist ja eine Falle*dachte sie bei sich bis sie eine Hand vor ihrer Nase sah und diese Dankbar ergriff. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie Mamoru aus seinem Auto und an sich gezogen. Er presste sie hart gegen seinen Körper und fuhr mit seinen großen Händen ihren rücken hinab zu ihrem Po, auf dem er kurz verharrte, wanderte dann weiter nach unten und zog ihren Roch der ihr fast nach ganz oben gerutscht war wieder nach unten, sodass sie nun wieder bedeckt war. Das ganze speilte sich in wenigen Sekunden ab, sodass keine der beiden anderen Mädchen etwas mitbekommen hatten von dieser Aktion. So schnell er sie an sich gezogen hatte so schnell distanzierte er sich auch wieder von ihr.

„Da ich seh sie" meinte Makoto und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Mitte der Schlange. Dort stand Rai, in dem roten Minikleid, das sie sich gekauft hatte und wild diskutierend mit einer Blondine die sich als sie Minako entpuppte. Daneben stand ein ziemlich hilfloser Motoki der anscheinend versuchte die beiden zu beruhigen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten ihm zu Hilfe eilen, nicht das er von den beiden Furien noch aufgefressen wird" meinte Mamoru amüsiert. Woraufhin er einen Schlag auf seinen Arm und einen tadelnden Blick von Bunny kassierte.


	7. Chapter 7

„Gott sei Dank seid ihr endlich da…" seufzte Motoki, er war sich sicher dass er es keine Minute länger mit diesen beiden Kampfhennen ausgehalten hätte. Nicht das er sie nicht mochte, nein sie waren wie Schwestern für ihn. Nervige, anstrengende kleine Schwestern, bei denen die Eltern immer meinen man müsse auf sie aufpassen. „Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?" fragte er verärgert „Das nächste Mal tauschen wir". „Aber Motoki-oni-chan das wäre für dich doch ein Umweg" meinte Bunny und umarmte ihren Lieblingsbarkeeper und gleichzeitig besten Freund zur Begrüßung. „Ach das wäre halb so wild" winkte er ab. Sein Blick glitt zu Ami und Makoto die neben Bunny standen und ihn lieb anlächelten. Etwas länger als beabsichtigt blieb sein Blick an Makoto hängen, die in ihrem Kleid einfach umwerfend aussah wie er fand.

Rai und Minako hingegen waren so in ihren Streit vertieft dass sie die Anwesenheit der anderen erst einmal gar nicht mitbekommen hatten. Erst als Mamoru sich räusperte und meinte, dass sie endlich mal reingehen sollten, wurden die beiden in die Realität zurück geholt. „Hey da seid ihr ja endlich" quietschte Minako vergnügt und umarmte Bunny zur Begrüßung. „Hallo Mamoru" gurrte Rai, jedoch erhielt sie nicht die Gewünschte Reaktion die sie von ihm gehofft hatte. Mamoru blieb ihr gegenüber zwar freundlich jedoch konnte sie mehr denn jeh eine Art Mauer zwischen ihm und sich spüren.

„Später wird auch noch ein Freund zu uns stoßen" erzählte Motoki und bot Bunny seinen Arm an, in den sie sich grinsend einharkte. Mit Argwohn beobachtete Mamoru die Scene, jedoch versuchte er nach außen hin, gelassen und unbeteiligt zu wirken. Obwohl er wusste, dass Motoki in ihr eher eine kleine Schwester sah, behagte es ihm gar nicht die beiden so miteinander Turteln zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte seine Usako ja für seinen Freund Gefühle und tief in seinem inneren kamen Zweifel in ihm hoch, ob sein Freund ihn nicht belogen hatte, was die Gefühle für die zierliche Blondine mit den Zöpfen anging. Welcher normale Mann malt auch Herzchen, in sein Adressbuch, hinter einen Namen, wenn er die Person nicht liebt? Gut damals war er noch mit Raika zusammen, das war jetzt jedoch anders. Fahrig fuhr er sich durch sein schwarzes Haar, als wenn er dadurch seine dunklen Gedanken vertreiben konnte.

Rai die Mamoru genau beobachtet hatte, war der Blick den Mamoru Bunny zuwarf nicht entgangen. Die anfängliche Wut darüber verschwand jedoch genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war. Sie irrte sich wahrscheinlich und würde sich nur lächerlich machen wenn sie ihre Gedanken jetzt aussprechen würde. Aber sie würde der Sache nachgehen schwor sie sich.

Die Luft war warm und stickig. Der große Saal bebte geradezu durch die tanzenden Mengen, die sich zur ohrendbetäubend lauten Musik bewegten. Als sich die Gruppe durch eine Menschenansammlung Kämpfen musste um erst mal an die Bar zu gelangen, musste Bunny einen Moment schlucken, um die vielen unterschiedlichen Gerüche, die sich ihren Weg in ihre Nase bahnten zu verarbeiten. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder umgekehrt um nach draußen zu fliehen, damit sie den bestialischen Gemisch aus Schweiß und zu viel Ode Cologne der anscheinend von einem Mann kam, der Neben der Bar stand, zu entkommen. Angewidert wandte sie sich ab um den Barkeeper ihre Bestellung entgegen zu schreien. Eine sachte Berührung ließ sie zusammenzucken. In einer Disco nichts ungewöhnliches, sollte man denken, doch es war nicht die Berührung selbst, sondern der leichte Stromstoß und das anschließende Kribbeln ihrer Haut, das sie so reagieren ließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu Mamoru der sich zwischen sie und den Stinker gestellt hatte. Argwöhnisch beobachtete Bunny wie eine hübsche schwarzhaarige Bedienung ihn anlächelte und sich möglichst weit für ihn vorbeugte, damit er ihr seine Bestellung mitteilen konnte. *Die hat ja weniger an als ich* beschwerte sie sich gedanklich und wandte ihren Blick ab um nicht dem Drang zu erliegen sie eigenhändig zu erwürgen. Sie fragte sich kurz seit wann sie eifersüchtig geworden war? Rief sich jedoch den Tag ins Gedächtnis als sie Mamoru zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte.

„Komm Bunny lass uns tanzen" quietschte es neben ihr aufgeregt und bevor sie sich versah hatte Minako sie mit auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt. Die andere Blondine grinste sie spitzbübisch an und zeigte auf zwei junge Männer, die am Rand der Tanzfläche standen. „Sind die nicht süß!" schrie sie in ihr Ohr und Bunny fragte sich zum ersten Mal ob Minako schon immer solch eine schrille Stimme hatte. Kurz richtete sich ihr Blick auf die Jungs die sich offensichtlich sehr für sie zu interessieren schienen. Keine Frage sie sahen gut aus, aber verglichen mit Mamou, wirkten diese zwei eher wie zwei vorpubertäre Schuljungen. Ihr Kleidungsstil lies auch zu wünschen übrig, da war Mamorus grünes Sacko ja geradezu geschmackvoll und dieses Teil hasste sie wie die Pest. Offensichtlich waren die zwei jedoch sehr von sich überzeugt denn sie kamen selbstsicher auf die beiden Freundinnen zu.

*Hm, lange Haare sind ja gerade wieder angesagt…aber bei Männern…* dachte sich Bunny als die beiden genau vor den beiden Blondinen stehen blieben. Beide trugen die gleichen Anzüge, nur in unterschiedlichen Farbtönen. Der mit in dem grellen rotfarbenen ergriff ihre Hand und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Bunny wusste nicht so recht ob sie sich nun geschmeichelt oder doch eher angeekelt fühlen sollte. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Minako, die leider wie sie feststellen musste in ein anregendes Gespräch mit dem anderen Vertieft war. Ein Ruck an ihrer Hand ließ sie wieder zu dem Mann vor ihr Blicken. Schnell entriss sie ihm ihre Hand, was diesen belustigt Grinsen ließ. „So schüchtern Schätzchen?"neckte er sie. Bunny schüttelte den Kopf „Ich mag es nur nicht wenn fremde Männer ungefragt meine Hand ab schlabbern!" konterte sie ihm frech, machte auf dem Absatz kehr und bahnte sich einen Weg zurück zur Bar.

Die Bar rückte in greifbare Nähe, als sie unbewusst stehen blieb. Bunny beobachtete wie eine Frau, in einem schwarzen Minikleid auf Mamoru, der immer noch an der gleichen Stelle wie vorhin an der Bar stand, zuging. Gespannt beobachtete sie die Scene. Grazil warf sich die Rothaarige ihre Locken über die Schultern und lehnte sich gekonnt lässig an den Tresen. Er hingegen schien sie erst gar nicht zu bemerken bis sie ihn leicht anstieß. Die Rothaarige entschuldigte sich mit einem zuckersüßen lächeln und spielte mit ihrer langen Perlenkette. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Glas zu, in das er verbissen starte. Täuschte sie sich oder wirkte er wirklich irgendwie sauer? So genau konnte Bunny es aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen. Die Frau in dem schwarzen Minikleid schien, diese Reaktion seinerseits jedoch gar nicht zu gefallen. Sie strich mit ihren rot Lackierten Fingernägeln über seinen Arm was ihn zu ihr sehen lies. Bunny konnte nur erahnen was sie ihm in sein Ohr flüsterte, aber dem Blick dem sie ihm dabei zuwarf zu urteil, war es etwas sehr unanständiges. Mamoru hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sah die Frau an, die mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der Toiletten deutete. Jetzt kam leben in den jungen Mann, vehement schüttelte er seinen Kopf und schob ihre Hand von seinem Arm. Doch so wirklich schien das die Rothaarige auch nicht zu stören, denn diese presste munter ihren Busen an seinen Arm.

Ehe Bunny realisiert hatte was sie tat, war sie auch schon auf die beiden zugestapft und hatte sich zwischen die Frau und Mamoru gedrängt.

Besitzergreifend schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist meine Rettung" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, was ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sie drehte sich zu der Rothaarigen um und grinste diese Frech an, als sie Mamorus Hände auf ihrem Bauch fühlte. Besagte schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und funkelte die beiden Wütend an. Eine Wegwerfbewegung machend stolzierte sie an den zweien vorbei auf der Suche nach ihrem nächsten Opfer. Vergnügt kicherte Bunny als sie der beleidigten Rothaarigen nachsah.

Fataler Fehler denn nun sah sie genau in die Augen von Rai, die nicht minder wütend funkelten. In ihnen stand ein Feuer, das ihr tierische Angst machte. Wie sollte sie ihr das jetzt nur erklären? Mamoru war in Gefahr! Ja das war doch eine gute Ausrede. Nein der hätte sich schon allein wehren können. Wobei die Waffen einer Frau ja bekanntlich unschlagbar waren. Nicht? Weiha…wo sollte sie jetzt wieder so schnell eine Ausrede finden. Sie sah das Grauen wutschnaubend, wie ein Stier auf sich zu kommen. Bunny hätte sich am liebsten in Mamorus Armen verkrochen…Sollte er doch Pyro eine Erklärung auftischen. Er behauptete ja immer so schlau zu sein.

Unsicher grinste Bunny Rai die nun vor ihr stand an. Die Priesterin schnaubte nur und sah sie weiterhin grimmig an. Wild fing die Blondine an zu gestikulieren und sich eine Erklärung zusammen zu spinnen. Die Schwarzhaarige verstand jedoch kein Wort, da die laute Musik alles übertönte. Kurzerhand packte sie die zierliche Blonde und schleifte sie durch die Massen Richtung Toiletten, in der Hoffnung dass dort die Musik nicht so laut war. Hilfesuchend sah Bunny zu Mamoru der nur Ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte. *Memo an mich…Mamoru erwürgen wenn wir wieder bei ihm sind* dachte sie sich als sie sich in einer Toilettenkabine wiederfand in die Rai sie gezogen hatte um neugierigen Blicken zu entgehen.

„Ich höre!" schnappte Rai sauer. Bunny presste instinktiv ihren Rücken an die Trennwand „Ja… ähm" stammelte sie und spielte mit ihren Händen, wobei ihre beiden Zeigefinger immer wieder aufeinander Trafen. „Hast du mir was zu sagen?" fauchte Rai. Jetzt wurde die Blondine noch panischer und wanderte mit den Augen durch die beengte Kabine auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Wie groß waren wohl die Chancen dass sie aus dieser Situation lebend kam? Nie war Ami da wenn man sie mal brauchte. Obwohl wenn Rai sie jetzt umbringen würde, weil ihr keine gute Ausrede eingefallen ist, wo sollte sie dann mit ihrer Leiche hin? Es sei denn sie würde sie verbrennen sodass nur noch ein Häufchen Asche von ihr übrig sein würde. Das könnt man ja dann in der Toilette entsorgen. Keine Leiche, keine Beweise… Fall Abgeschlossen. Sie sah schon die Schlagzeile `Junges Schulmädchen in Disco spurlos verschwunden`. *O.O…Oh OH…denk nach Usagi*sie fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Bunny jetzt rede schon endlich!" befahl die Schwarzhaarige streng. „Ja nun du weißt doch das Mamoru und ich diese Vereinbarung mit dem Lernen haben nicht?" begann sie. Überrascht sah Rai sie an „Ja und was hat das damit bitte zu tun das du ihn geküsst hast?"fragte sie ungläubig. „Naja er macht ja bekanntlich nichts ohne Gegenleistung und…" stammelte sie wurde jedoch von einer schockierten Rai unterbrochen „Oh Gott Bunny er zwingt dich doch etwa nicht zu…Oh Gott solch ein Perversling…das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht von ihm gedacht" redete sie sich in Rage.

„Nein!" meinte Bunny schnell „Nein…das …so ist das nicht…was denkst du von ihm…Gott Rai…Nein…ähm es ist vielmehr so das…du weißt doch wie er immer von vielen Mädchen umschwärmt wird …und die sind ziemliche Kletten…naja und da ich nun mal seine Hilfe brauche kam ihm die Idee…das ich ja ab und zu, wenn ihn wieder eine Belästigt so tu als wären wir ein Paar." Argwöhnisch musterte die Schwarzhaarige sie, sagte jedoch nichts und schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. *Gott wie soll ich das bloß Mamo erklären…weiha der Kerl bringt mich nur in Schwierigkeiten* dachte sich Bunny indessen.

„Meinst du dass das so eine gute Idee ist? Ich mein mit Gefühlen spielt man nicht…das geht in den meisten Fällen nicht gut Bunny" meinte die Priesterin ungewöhnlich zahm und bedachte sie mit einem Blick den sie nicht einzuordnen wusste. Angesprochene kratzte sich am Kopf was sollte sie dazu noch sagen? Wenn sie ehrlich sein würde müsste sie `Erwischt` sagen. Aber ob das so klug wäre, wagte sie zu bezweifeln, denn sie wusste ja um die Gefühle der Schwarzhaarigen zu ihrem Mamoru. „Ach quatsch ich bedeute ihm gar nichts…du weißt doch wir hassen uns..hihi…Mamoru ist denke ich eher an reiferen Frauen interessiert" plapperte drauf los korrigierte sich jedoch schnell „also jetzt nicht im Sinne von Alt oder so, sondern von geistiger reife …ja genauso".

In der kleinen Toilettenkabine herrschte betretenes Schweigen. „Bunny?" „Hm…?" „Du weißt das du mit mir über alles reden kannst oder? Ich werde dich immer lieben egal was du anstellst" sagte Rai ehrlich. Überrascht sah die Blondine sie an und warf sich schluchzend in ihre Arme. „Ja ich weiß…ich liebe dich auch Rai". Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte frustriert „Warum heulst du denn jetzt schon wieder!" Bunny schniefte noch einmal und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange „Ich weiß auch nicht ich bin halt so gerührt".

Als sie wieder aus der Kabine traten wurden sie wie ein bunter Hund angestarrt von den Mädchen die die ganze Zeit am Waschbecken gestanden hatten, um sich frisch zu machen. Eine Tuschelte mit ihrer Freundin, wobei Rai das Wort `Lesben` ganz genau verstehen konnte. „Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram ihr Sumpfgurken!"schrie sie die Mädchen wütend an. „Rai beruhig dich doch" versuchte sie Bunny zu beschwichtigen. „Ist doch war" ärgerte sich Rai weiter, zerrte jedoch Bunny umgehend aus dem Raum hinaus in den Flur und wieder zurück zu Bar wo Mamoru angespannt auf die beiden wartete.

Fragend sah Mamoru die zwei ungleichen Mädchen an, wobei er die meiste Zeit zu Bunny sah und versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. Wenn er eins wusste dann, das ihre Gefühle ihr meistens ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Jedoch schien es nicht allzu schlimm gewesen zu sein, denn wie er erkennen konnte besaß sie noch alle Körperteile. Er wäre ihr gern zu Hilfe geeilt, aber da sie auf der Mädchentoilette verschwunden waren, konnte er ihr nicht folgen. Tja, zumal was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Nun war allerdings die Frage was hatte sie ihrer Freundin erzählt. Es musste auf alle Fälle etwas Plausibles gewesen sein, denn ansonsten hätte ihr die Priesterin sicher nicht geglaubt.

Entsprechende verabschiedete sich auch umgehen, nachdem der Barkeeper ihr ihren bestellten Drink gebracht hatte. Bevor sie jedoch in der Menge verschwand Richtung Tanzfläche, bemerkte sie ihn mit einem Blick der ihn die Stirn runzeln ließ. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte sie Mitleid mit ihm. Warum? Er spürte wie sich etwas an ihn schmiegte und er seufzte Wohlig auf. Mamoru sah hinunter direkt in die kristallklaren Augen von der zierlichen Blondine. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Was hast du ihr erzählt?". Kurz versteifte sie sich antwortete jedoch nach einigen Sekunden unsicher „Lass uns das woanders besprechen" sagte sie schnell und zerrte ihn schon in eine dunkle Loge die sich aneinandergereiht an den äußeren Seitenwänden befanden. Von dort hatte man einen guten Blick auf die Tanzfläche. Sie setzten sich auf die mit dunkelrotem Leder besetzte Bank, die die Form eines U`s hatte, in der Mitte der Loge befand sich ein kleiner Couchtisch. Wobei Bunny sich dicht an ihn rutschte damit sie sich besser unterhalten konnten. Zum Glück waren diese Logen nicht gut beleuchtet sodass man die Personen die sich in ihnen befanden von der Tanzfläche aus nicht erkennen konnte.

„Naja…das wir sozusagen einen prit pro Qui Deal haben" „Du meinst Quit pro Quo, Hase" verbesserte er sie grinsend. „Genau" bestätigte sie ihm. „Und was für einen Deal haben wir? Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus das du ihr von unserm `Geheimnis` erzählt hast…Oder?" „Gott Nein!" versicherte sie ihm. „Ich habe gemeint…naja…du wirst doch nicht böse werden oder?" Überrascht sah Mamoru sie an. Was hatte sie bloß wieder angestellt. „Nein ich werde dir nicht böse sein Usako". Dieser Name ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen wenn er sie so nannte. „Nun ich habe gesagt weil du ja so oft von Mädchen angebaggert wirst…naja das wir ab und zu ein Pärchen spielen…so zum Schein natürlich".

Weswegen sollte er ihr deswegen böse sein? Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, wären sie wirklich ein Paar. Er runzelte die Stirn, was Bunny jedoch falsch auffasste und schnell sagte „Wenn du was dagegen hast dann…"weiter kam sie nicht denn sie wurde von ihm unterbrochen. „Ich habe nichts dagegen" versicherte er ihr schnell. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie wollte sich in der kurzen Zeit die ihr mit ihm blieb, nicht mit ihm streiten. „Allerdings…" begann er und küsste ihren Hals „Bedeutet das auch das wir das jetzt die ganze Zeit spielen müssen…ich weiß nicht ob dir das so recht ist…schließlich hast du vorhin ja heftig mit einen Jungen geflirtet" neckte er sie und knabberte an ihrem Ohr.

Bunny glaubte sie höre nicht richtig „Hey ich habe nicht geflirtet, der schmierige Typ hat einfach angefangen meine Hand abzulecken" schmollte sie. „Siehst du, hättest du mal auf mich gehört und nicht diesen unanständig kurzen Fummel angezogen" ärgerte er sie weiter. Empört wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen, jedoch hielt er sie zu fest in seinen Armen, sodass ein entkommen zwecklos war. „Das gibt aber nicht jedem das Recht mich einfach anzufassen, Mamoru!" fauchte Sie. Er gluckste vergnügt und presste ihren Körper näher an seinen. „Nun ich bin ja nicht jeder…weißt du eigentlich was ich jetzt gern mit dir tun würde?". Sie kicherte vergnügt und grinste frech „Nun ich denke das was dir die Rothaarige angeboten hat". Überrascht sah er sie an, das hatte sie wirklich mitbekommen? „Nein die Rothaarige hat mir etwas angeboten wozu normalerweise kein Mann nein sagt Usako". Nun sah sie ihn Überrascht an. Neugierig wie sie war konnte sie sich die nächste Frage nicht verkneifen „Was hat sie dir Angeboten?" „Ja nun" *Na toll Mamoru…klasse was erzählst du ihr denn jetzt? Du kannst ihr ja schlecht sagen…tja die wollte mich auf die Männertoilette zerren und mir so einen Blowjob verpassen, das ich die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr sitzen kann…verdammt Mamoru du bist echt ein riesen Baka* schimpfte er mit sich Gedanklich selbst.

„Bitte Mamoru" flehte sie „Sag es mir, vielleicht könnte ich…" weiter sprach sie nicht und eine ungesunde Röte legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Nein…das brauchst du nicht…das…ich glaube nicht das dir das gefallen würde…" fahrig strich er sich durch sein volles Haar. „Was hat sie dir Angeboten?" fragte sie ihn nochmals. Er schloss die Augen. Sollte er Sie anlügen oder doch lieber die Wahrheit sagen? Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sich ihre Lippen wohl anfühlen würden an seiner Intimsten Stelle ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und seine Lenden schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen. „Das erklär ich dir wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind einverstanden?"


End file.
